


Promises, Oaths and Vows

by ScriptaHistoriarum



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood and Violence, Enemies and Lovers, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Enemies! AU, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Secrets, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Maybe Explicit later on, Maybe?? In Chapter 10, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Secrets, So many secrets I can't count oml, This has become my precious, married! AU, rated mature for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:16:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 52,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScriptaHistoriarum/pseuds/ScriptaHistoriarum
Summary: During the day, they seemingly love each other. It was clear to them and everyone else, but it was all a charade. They just had to figure it out for themselves.During the night, they're each other's worst enemy. What was once a deep partnership had turned into hatred and bitterness.They need to climb out of this hole of darkness, but can they manage?





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is explained.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

He deserved better, right? He was always kind. Helped others. Always acting as the perfect son. He did everything his father desired of him, even if it went against his own morals or wishes. It was always “Yes, Sir.” Even if he secretly thought “No, Sir.” But there was nothing he could do about it. There wasn’t anybody to protect him or to stand up for him. The one person who did left a long time ago.

He had to be perfect, that was his only job, the only thing people asked from him. Seemed simple at first, but it was soon taking a toll on him.

So maybe he wasn’t always perfect, but no one knew that, it always happened in the shadows. It was his own little secret. It started out innocent enough, but later the secret became so big that no one could fathom what he was hiding, even from the ones he considered his closest. Meeting up with a face he could put no name on, sneaking out in the middle of the night as a different person.

And God, what a different person he was.

A _good_ person. A free person, someone who finally got what it was like to live! He could do and say everything that was on his mind and people would praise him for it. During the day, that was the case too, but it felt different. Less real and faked. He felt proud of himself and his accomplishments, something he didn’t feel often. He had the darkest power of the world _literally_ in the palm of his hands, he could do whatever he wanted with it. Everything, every direction, was possible. But in his mind, only one thing was possible; doing something good. Sure, there were a lot more, darker things to do with such a power like he had, but it never occurred to him. Helping people was his first priority.

Especially with his beloved partner by his side.

A gorgeous girl, plummeting from the sky into his arms and he never wanted to let go of her ever again. She was the best partner, friend, he could ever wish for. She was always encouraging him, just like he did with her whenever she felt like the weight of this job was too much. She was focused, clever, sweet and flexible. He was outgoing, brave, protective and strong. They balanced each other out. Good luck, bad luck. Creation, destruction. Yin, yang.

She was a goddess in his eyes and she knew it. He devoted his life to protecting her, to be by her side. Part of the deal was also loving her, but she didn’t seem to take that into liking, though she never strayed from him. She stayed just within his reach with her own flirtatious remarks, but never close enough to give him the satisfaction he wanted. There was trust between them, a blooming friendship and he hoped, one day, something more, but she kept being what she had always been; an enigma, a shadow no one could follow or understand. Her distance and lack of reciprocation of his feelings pained his heart, obviously, but he could handle it. Being with her, maybe not the way he wanted to but _with her_ , was better than not being with her at all. Her presence outweighed the heartache.

He tried to let go of her, he really did, but it was hard. You don’t just let go of something you hold so dearly. That felt like ripping out your own heart through your chest with unnecessary brutality. Whenever they had to part ways, time seemed to move slower. He couldn’t wait for the next time he could see her again, even if that meant that evil was on the loose.

Because that’s what they’ve been doing for years; fighting evil. With no process. A new villain every day, becoming harder with each new one, but defeated flawlessly by their strong team dynamic. And it kept going on and on without any lead towards the source.

Until one day, there was.

And not just any lead. No, it was the actual source coming out of hiding, ready to face the two that had been trying to find him for years. He thought he could outsmart them. That he could easily win against a couple of teenagers.

He was wrong.

Though he was a worthy adversary, they were a force to be reckoned with. No villain ever defeated the magical duo, and neither would he. Even if he was darkness itself. But so was the black cat. There were so many differences between them, he couldn’t even count. Or so he thought. It turned out the only difference they actually had was how they used their power. They basically shared the same blood.

Betrayed by his own family, by his own father. “It was all for him,” he had said. “To bring her back.”

And worst of all, he didn’t know. His father’s secret was exposed, his powers taken away, his very being under lock and key, but after that, life went on. No one knew who Ladybug and Chat Noir were, still. They defeated him without having to reveal themselves, not even to each other, until this very day. So his father didn’t know how much he had truly hurt him. And he would never know.

His curiosity made him learn so much. Secrets were revealed to him, stories from the past had risen up again after many years. His father seemed like the villain, he couldn’t blame anybody for thinking that, but he knew what the real story was. He was going to fix it. It only took some time and planning.

A battle was raging inside his head. He knew this wouldn’t end well, but there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was going down, deeper and deeper. And he would hurt others in the process if he wouldn’t do something, soon. He might want to put his plan into action, but he didn’t want to hurt anybody who was innocent, especially not _her_. He had to further the distance between she had already created.

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

Adrien was obviously affected by the revelation of what his father was. The hungry media couldn’t get enough of him, especially when he was a celebrity in despair. They didn’t care about the pain he was surely going through. Well, they did care, but only because they could use it for their own benefit.

Chat Noir on the other hand, shouldn’t be affected by it. He was supposed to be delighted. The antagonist of their story gone and defeated once and for all. But no one knew about the feelings of the boy behind the mask, or the things going through his head. No one cared to ask. Only his partner.

After their battle, his attitude changed. They strolled around the city every once in a while, but only for the sake of it. It wasn’t really necessary anymore. Normally, he would joke around and play, flirt with her in a way to ease the flame for her inside of him, but not scare her away.

But slowly it all dissipated. It was all gone. It was locked away with his father. He had forced it down himself and it made him feel numb. He didn’t want it, but he had to.

She noticed. Asked him every day if he was okay. Gave him hugs out of nowhere and whispered to him that it was going to be all right. Without asking questions. Without having to know what was going on and waiting for him to be ready to talk about it.

He was lucky to have her, she was luck itself, but he was not. And he needed to get away from her. The pit he was falling in was going too deep and he knew that she was the last person he wanted to drag with him to the bottom. So he went outside less and less each day. Creating distance between them. And if he did go outside, he tried to avoid her. And if he did see her, he would make sure to not talk to her. And if did have to talk to her, his answers were curt.

She got the message and left him alone. For three months. Yet again, without asking questions. Because that was how she was. Always calm and understanding, even though he was on thin ice with her, he knew for sure. It made him miss her, but he couldn’t. It was all working in his favor. His plan was working.

It was then that she met up with him in the night, just like their many meet ups, and the dam broke. She yelled at him. He had never experienced her like this before, and it pained his heart. He was the cause of that.

She hated how he had become. Hated how he treated her, hated how he treated himself. They were supposed to be a team. Heated tears sprung from her eyes. Though he should not care and just walk away, he couldn’t. This was his Lady, someone he would give his life for, even if the fire for her was extinguished. He pulled her close to him, not sure what he could do to calm her. The only thing she wanted was for everything to turn back to normal, but that could never happen. He couldn’t change anymore.

She clawed at him, her tears having fallen on his suit, desperately asking him to let go of her and to just promise her that he would be the man she fell in love with.

He gulped. That wasn’t what he expected.

She loved him.

His dream had finally come true, but it couldn’t be. It was too late now. The flame had died out. After all this time, he realized he should have taken the leap, but those things are always thought of afterwards. There was no chance for them anymore.

“It’s too late,” he had said to her, taking her wrists and making sure she could look him in the eyes. “I’m not like you anymore.” He hated lying to her, but he had to. She had to get away from. He had to make her understand.

“What do you mean?” She had asked softly, a combination between a whisper and a whimper.

“There can’t be heroes without a villain.”

She didn’t understand him. She wanted to, but she couldn’t grasp the meaning of his words.

“I need to let you go,” he continued. “And so do you.” That was the truth. A sad one, but the truth.

“No, please.”

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

It finally dawned on her.

_There can’t be heroes without a villain._

More tears streamed past her cheeks. This couldn’t be. How did a dream turn into a nightmare? “You already did.”

He could only answer with a nod. He felt stupid, but he didn’t know what else to do. She had acknowledged his challenge.

“So,” she continued, “you’re just gonna play villain, now that Hawk Moth is gone? Him being locked away just gave you the crazy idea that you could do that too with your Miraculous? What would your Kwami say?”

“Don’t think you can change my mind,” he finally said, feeling that he should say _something_.

“I won’t,” she returned, the tears finally dry and her expression filled with determination. “But I won’t let you do this. I _will_ fight you when I have to.”

He dared to show his teeth in a slight smirk. That sounded like his Lady all right. “I’m looking forward to it.”

With that he left. He didn’t see her for a few weeks. After that, he did. And it was never pretty.

He never wanted to fight her, but whenever he even dared to lift a finger she pounced on him. He didn’t blame her, with all the lost souls with his name written on it, he didn’t have a very good reputation. Both being strong contestants, their battles were rough. Her Miraculous Cure didn’t work unless something was damaged by Miraculous magic, namely his Cataclysm or her Lucky Charm, so their environment and most importantly, themselves, ended up with big wounds.

Those were the first few weeks of his new life. Well, one of them. He was more than one person, had more than one life. He had gone rogue in one, in the other he lived in a new house, monitored by people who were not his family.

Then again, he didn’t have anybody left anymore.

Though there was always one by his side. He was never sure if he liked it or not.

Adrien went back to school, having spent a long time again being homeschooled for obvious reasons, but he missed real school. Missed his friends. They were the only source of happiness he had left, he believed. Going back to school hadn’t gone like he wanted to though. People were afraid of him, even his own old classmates and friends. Or maybe they weren’t afraid, but everybody just acted differently around him, odd. He didn’t like it one bit. His used-to-be-best friend, Nino, was nice enough to him still, but he could see the look in his eyes. The spark of their friendship was gone.

Well then. The decision was easily made.

If nobody wanted him, he wanted nobody.

He didn’t bother to try to make conversation or to act civil to anyone anymore. They didn’t care anyway, right? Chloé disapproved of his behavior, but there wasn’t much she could do about it. So she cut the ties. Adrien wasn’t someone anymore she wanted to put effort in.

“So be it,” he told himself.

No one wanted to stay by his side. During classes, he sat alone. During lunch, he sat alone.

Until one day, he didn’t.

 _Ah_. Sweet, sweet Marinette.

To his surprise, dark hair sat down on the right of him. She stared at her lunch and took a bite of her apple. Then, she turned to him and gave him the darkest glare she could muster.

He never expected Marinette Dupain-Cheng to look angry at _him_. Chloé, sure, the two shared a raging war for years, but him? She was shy around him, had always been. She was an angel. Whatever grudge could she hold against him? Yes, nobody liked to be around him anymore and there sure were lot of people who considered hating him, but Marinette wasn’t one of them in his opinion. He expected her to at the most be scared of him.

Then again, people changed. He did, and so did she probably.

At least, her looks had changed. She had grown a lot over the years since he had met her. She had turned from a shy, sweet girl into a proud young lady. Woman-like features caressed her body, but still having that childish gleam in her eyes. It was so… _Marinette._

“I hate you,” she said.

Those were words that were never spoken to him by anyone, though he could name a few who would feel the same way. Though, he never knew she was one of those people. And frankly, he didn’t want her to be. Which was odd, because he shouldn’t care, right?

“Okay.” He didn’t know what else to say.

“I had the biggest crush on you,” she admitted.

Oh. Past tense.

 “But I thought you were too far out of my reach. That I wasn’t good enough for you. So I let go, and it was hard, but it was the best thing I’ve ever done because then I could finally see who I really cared about. Sadly, that didn’t work out either. Guess that’s just my luck.” There was a certain sadness in her voice and eyes, like an old memory invaded her mind for a second. He didn’t know where she was going with this, but for some reason he was captivated by her words and just _had_ to listen. “When I heard you were coming back to school, I was thrilled. Not because of my feelings or anything, I had long given up on that, but because I was just excited to see you again. To talk to you and see you smile. Because I never gave myself the chance to do so all those years ago. Maybe I could finally give myself the chance to be your friend.”

She was obviously upset and he wanted to comfort her, but he didn’t know what to do. Touching her didn’t seem appropriate, but he didn’t know what words to speak.

“You _were_ my friend,” he countered after a while.

She shook her head. “I could barely talk to you. I knew a lot about you; collected everything that had your name on it, had your face all over my room, knew your schedule by heart… there is probably a lot more, but that’s not the point. I thought I knew you. I thought that I liked this boy so much because of what a great person he was. But I never really knew _you_. How can you be so obsessed with a guy you barely know?”

Adrien needed some time to process her words. She wasn’t kidding when she said she had a crush on him, crush might even be an understatement. This was a clear infatuation. And he never noticed a thing. Not that it would have mattered, because nothing good would have come out of it. She was right. With how she had explained it, he understood what she meant. She had fallen in love with him, but with the wrong him. The not-real him. And it had pained her. Nothing he could do about it now, but he felt like he should in some way make it up to her. He broke her heart. He might not be the person he used to be, but he still had some sense of compassion. It was his job from now on to glue the pieces of her heart back together. If only she would give him the chance. But surely, she would not. She hated him, she had said it herself.

It was a dangerous road. As much as he wanted to help her, he had promised himself to not let anyone close, for the sake of _not_ hurting them.

“I know you’re hurt,” she continued. “And I completely understand why. You need time to heal and me and everyone else wants to give you that. But please become the way you were. Please become the guy I fell in love with.”

The words, familiar and nostalgic, stung like hell.

Apparently there was this girl, and he had held her heart for years until she’d given up. And now, in his moment of weakness and where he’s broken, she tells him she hates him. That he needs to buckle up and make sure things go back to normal. No tears, no sugarcoating the words. Just telling the plain truth.

And it’s just what he needed.

_Screw distance._

He hugged her. She was taken aback by his reaction to her words, but she didn’t push him away. This was the best, and maybe only, chance for both of them to heal. To help each other heal.

This was the start of their friendship.

Ever since then, they had lunch together until the end of the year, until they graduated. They’d become better friends over time. She sat with him during some classes. He would go to her place sometimes, or she would come with him. It was just them. Nobody still dared to speak a word to him. Everyone considered Marinette brave for trying to get Adrien to come out of his pit of darkness, but she didn’t care what they thought of the odd pair. It was funny, really. He pushed everyone he cared about away to make sure he wouldn’t pull anyone with him. And then there was this girl who dove in head first without any fear.

He loved it. Loved her.

It took him a long time to accept it, but it was as clear as day to him. This was love. At least, he thought so. He wasn’t sure anymore what love really was like. It was weird to him to admit that such a feeling still existed. A new flame was burning inside of him and it was burning for her, and for her alone.

But she had given up on him a long time ago. Would she still give him a chance?

Only one way to find out.

They were in her room. They were tangled on her chaise, reading a comic together that she had bought a few days ago. She was sitting in between his legs holding the comic, his arms lazily hanging next to him. His hand slowly trailed her freckled arms, softly caressing her skin until he reached her shoulders. Her breath had hitched.

“Adrien?”

Instead of answering her, his hands moved to the side of her face, tilting her head backwards so she could look at him. He took a second to admire her beauty, the twinkle in her eyes, before dipping down. He didn’t know what he should expect. He was sure she would question what he was doing and push him away. That was his number one guess.

He didn’t expect her, right after they parted, to drop the object she was holding, to turn around in one swift movement, to push him down until his back was taut against the surface of the chaise, to climb on top of him and to press her lips against his with much fervor, the comic long forgotten on the floor.

Hands moved to places they shouldn’t be. Hips were grinding. Nails scraping. Giggling. Shaking breaths. It was pure wetness, heat. It was a long time of pent up emotions. Unsatisfied feelings returning. And it was wrong.

They both knew that.

It wasn’t love; it was need, lust, yearning _for_ love, on either side. They secretly knew it, but it just couldn’t come through in their heads. He needed her. She was the light of his life, the only one who truly got him and helped him. He didn’t want to let go of that. Not like he did with the other person he’d held so dearly. After all, she had already sealed her fate. She agreed to stay with him the moment her lips had touched his for the first time.

Marinette was loved by a lot of people, not just him. But he wasn’t loved and it showed. While, for instance, Alya and Nino loved to spend time with her, it always seemed Adrien’s presence soured the mood. Marinette didn’t let it get to her though, she would hold his hand and calm him with a soft squeeze. To show him that she, just like him, didn’t care about the others. It was all about them.

People expected that, whatever they had, would end as soon as it started. In all honesty, even Marinette’s parents had their doubts. Considering Adrien’s… history, they weren’t sure if they would be a match. Or actually, they weren’t sure if Adrien would be a good influence on their daughter.

But it didn’t seem to matter to them. They had each other and that was enough. For the first time, everything seemed to fall into place.

And they shared a lot of firsts together.

Their first kiss, a long time ago in her room, was needy, hot and lustful.

Their first time making love was actually quite romantic. They had grown up, but the burning need was still there. Things would easily escalate, movements too fast, wanting to be as close as they could be.

Their first time apart for a long time was because of college. It was tough for them. They studied similar things, but it took a lot of their time, time they needed to see each other. They had made sure to make up for all the time they’d lost.

Their first time being together again, they moved in with each other and got married. A perfect house for a young couple deeply in love. It had all it needed to keep the façade up. Even for themselves.

Their first time working together was at the beginning of the miraculous journey of their fashion-business company. Right now, they’re as rich as they can get. Successful, renowned and one of the biggest companies in the world. All ran and monitored by the Agrestes.

They were the power couple of Paris; successful, seemingly happy together and living the best life in everybody’s eyes. They kept believing in the lie that was their happy life. Everyone fell for it, even they did.

No one knew though what was really happening inside their heads.

A war was on its way.

And no one, not even they, could stop it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the start of this new story! I've been DYING to write this for so long, and now I've finally done it. Chapter 1 is already planned out and will be posted fairly soon (I hope!). So, I hope you enjoyed this little taste. Tell me what you think of it and your thoughts on what you think the story will be like! I'm curious!


	2. To Have A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no lie that will remain to be hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the prologue and if you have already read it, you should definitely re-read it. I changed a lot of details regarding Adrien. I wanted to give y'all a more clear picture of what's going inside his head. Let's be real here, Adrien isn't going to be like 'Hey, let's be evil.' He has a good reason and a lot on his mind, which will be slowly elaborated throughout the story. I just wanted to take away any confusion for now. You can always ask me if things are unclear. Enjoy lovelies!

The darkness crumbled away. Light entered the inside of his eyelids and he yawned, stretching his arms, one hitting the headboard and the other something warm and soft on his left.

He smiled and turned so he was lying on his side, facing her. He brushed a strand of her hair aside, not that it mattered, her hair was fanned every way; her bed hair that she had in the morning after a good night’s rest. Her lips were slightly parted and a dark spot was evident on her pillow. Adrien chuckled, familiar with his wife’s drooling habit in her sleep. He bent forward and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, which made her stir.

She opened her eyes and frowned at him. He couldn’t help but laugh and hid his mouth behind his hand, because she was obviously displeased at his amusement.

“You woke me,” she grumbled.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized and this time he pressed a kiss on her nose. “However shall I make it up to you?”

She smirked and pushed him down softly until he was lying on his back. She climbed on top of him and giggled. “I can think of a few ways.”

Already sensing where this was going, Adrien held Marinette by her hips as she lowered her face to his so she could kiss him, on the lips this time. One of her hands played with his hair as the other held herself steady on the bed.

Adrien loved mornings like this. Just lazy, warm and full of shared kissed and cuddles in silence. Marinette laid next to him in his arms, face hidden in his neck.

“What time is it?” She murmured and he could feel it vibrating in his neck.

He twisted his body towards his bedside table and grabbed his phone, checking the time. “6:45.”

She yawned and crawled out of his old to the side of the bed. When her feet hit the floor she shoved them in her slippers. “Guess we need to get up.”

“Love, five more minutes,” he whined and buried his face in his pillow, already missing her warmth covering him.

She stepped in front of the bed and put both hands on her hips, cocked to the right. “What kind of example would you be if even the boss can’t get there on time?”

“An example of priorities. Sleep is important you know?” He grinned at her.

She huffed and turned to her closet with a shake of her head. She got dressed while Adrien watched her with half-lidded eyes, still unmoving from his spot in bed.

“Enjoying the view?” She asked teasingly as she covered her bra with a blouse, making Adrien pout. She went for a black pencil skirt to combine it with.

“Very much,” he hummed. “Though you can leave the blouse and the skirt. It hides too much skin.”

She laughed as she shuffled inside her skirt. “And what about all the people at work? That means it wouldn’t be hidden from them either.” Seeing the playfulness gleaming in her eyes, Adrien could only smile in return and play along.

“That might be a problem.”

“I could always just stay covered up and visit you in your office later.” She tried to keep her voice nonchalant and hid her smirk behind her hairbrush, but failed.

“Interesting,” Adrien said as he rose from the bed. “But I do remember a certain someone saying she wanted to keep things professional in the workplace.” He snaked his arms around her waist. She remained unfazed and kept brushing her hair.

A certain frustration popped up in her eyes, but she pushed it away just as quick. “True, but I can make an exception.”

He felt like there had to be a catch. “Depending on?”

She smiled. “How good you look today.” She put her hairbrush down on her dressing table and slid out of his arms. “And now that you’re up, you’ve got plenty of time to take care of that. Want me to make you breakfast?”

“That was your plan all along, wasn’t it? To get me out of bed?”

She only smiled devilishly. “You want me to make you breakfast?” She asked again.

“Yes.” He went to his closet to decide what to wear today. He mostly wore a suit, but he didn’t feel like one today. It was January, so naturally it was cold, but today was one of the warmer days. Maybe Adrien could go with just a shirt and some slacks.

“What?”

“Yes, _dear_ ,” he corrected.

“I meant what do you want for breakfast, but it’s good to know you’re so obedient,” she giggled.

“Oh,” he flushed a tiny bit. “I actually don’t really care.”

“I’ll think of something.” With that, she disappeared outside the room, probably heading towards the kitchen.  

Adrien eventually went with a light gray shirt and black blazer, combined with dark blue jeans to make it look more casual, and some dress shoes. He wasn’t really into wearing all business-like clothing and never expected anyone in the office building to do the same, not even Marinette. But it was expected attire with a company like theirs, and Marinette liked having a reason to dress up. He didn’t mind that at all, though he mentioned a million times to her that she was just as attractive to him in joggers as she was in a skirt. But that skirt she was wearing today did do wonders to her figure…

Entering the kitchen, he could already smell toasted bread and something else… bacon? If she was cooking so elaborately, it meant she was in a good mood, which Adrien already noted from her brisk way of waking him up. What he also noticed, was that she got up early today. Mostly he was the one who had to drag _her_ out of bed, and she had a habit of turning up late, which he learned back in school. He had no clue what changed her morning moodiness for today.

“You seem joyous.” He slid on the bar stool and observed her as she put different kinds of food for him on his plate.

“I guess.” She wiggled her body to music only she could hear. He smiled as she danced toward him and put his plate in front of him. “Bon appetit.”

He stared at the enormous amount of food. “You didn’t have to do this, you know?”

“I offered.”

“I know, but still.”

“It’s okay, Adrien. You know I like cooking.” She grabbed a plate for herself and sat beside him.

“Correction, you like baking.”

She waved that off. “Psh, it’s the same.”

“Tom might disagree with that. I thought Sabine was the cooking one because he disliked it.”

“He does, but that doesn’t mean _I_ dislike it.” She took a bite of her bacon and downed it in barely two seconds. She didn’t even seem to chew it twice before swallowing it and concern overtook Adrien’s features.

“Don’t choke.”

“I’m sorry,” she spoke sheepishly and scratched her fork on her plate. “It’s just... today we’re gonna discuss new designs for the winter line and I’m excited.”

He smiled and squeezed her arm. “You should hold onto that, it might be contagious. We need that when winter arrives, everyone is always so moody.”

“I guess it makes it easier knowing that mostly everyone will listen to me,” she sighed. “And working with you of course.”

“But we barely see each other,” he frowned.

“That’s not true.”

“You’re sketching all day, I’m either on my computer or on the phone. Then you have a meeting, then I have a meeting, and don’t even get started with business lunches, those take the most time. Idiots having the nerve to try and offer money to take over. Who do they think they are?” He grumbled as he ate the last piece of his breakfast. Marinette was finished too so he took her plate and put it in the sink with his. They’d clean that later.

Even though cleaning the house wasn’t his favorite thing to do, he did like the freedom he had by not having a staff. He always disliked people paying attention to him all the time, controlling his every move, not letting him doing anything for himself. Marinette wasn’t used to it and was always quite uncomfortable whenever she visited him when they were younger, so for just her sake alone he didn’t mind stepping away from that. Even though he inherited everything his father owned, including personnel, Adrien didn’t want to make use of it, though Nathalie was a huge help for everything he and Marinette couldn’t fix every once in a while. He felt bad for having to fire everyone, so he made sure they all had a place to go to and he would recommend them when they asked him.

With inheriting stuff from Gabriel, a huge amount of money was not excluded. Adrien was never one to abuse the privileges he had, neither was Marinette. The new lifestyle was sometimes hard getting used to for her. She always said no to everything she thought was too much, and Adrien tried to teach her over the years what the line was between what she could and couldn’t do. They were rich, there was no denying that, and it wasn’t a crime to use the money they had. Besides, they worked hard. They were allowed to treat themselves, as long as they used their money for other things too. Marinette always spent her money with care, but she could get a little carried away with charities. Adrien didn’t mind.

The drive to work was quiet but peaceful. Entering the building, everyone was instantly on edge with a fake smile. Adrien inwardly sighed. He might be a business man, and he knew people were afraid of him because they knew that he had the power, he could fire them at any moment, but damn it he wasn’t like that. He always tried to make conversation and smiled as much as he could. He always considered everyone's ideas and only yelled... sometimes. He was under a lot pressure lots of times (especially during Fashion Week) so he could let himself go from time to time, but it wasn't often. Yet, it didn’t seem to work. People had calmed down over time, once they got to know him, but he could always feel the tension. He guessed that was just the way it was.

That was never the case with Marinette. Marinette was seen as a witch with the devil’s eyes or a blessed angel from the sky, depending on the relationship she had with the person. Either they cowered before her or they smiled and brought her coffee. There was no in-between, like him.

He supposed that was the right mentality. Marinette was sweet and looked out for other people’s interests, but she was focused, especially on things she loved like her job. When she had everything mapped out in her head and people disagreed or messed up, she had a sharp tongue, even towards him. Luckily, he knew how to handle her, unlike others.

They passed the halls and all the people with tight smiles. It was always all business, even if the day had barely started. But there was always that one person who tried to get on his nerves and to loosen him up. Who didn’t care about how she was supposed to act. She would never let anyone command her, even if that was her job, though she had a soft spot for him.

“There you are, finally.”

“Good morning to you too, Chloé,” Marinette greeted.

“Got you how you like it.” She offered both of them their coffee. “Wasn’t sure if you already had some, but I passed a Starbucks.”

“How thoughtful,” Adrien shot back with a smirk. Marinette gave her thanks and kissed Adrien on the cheek, saying she was going to her office. “That’s the third time this week now. You want something?”

“How dare you insult me of being nice only for my own sake? I’m not just an employee, you know? I’m your friend and friends do that kind of stuff,” she huffed and folded her arms.

“It’s you we’re talking about, Chlo.”

She blew air past her lips. “Fine. There is one little thing. You need to warm Marinette up for me.”

He eyed her skeptically. “What are you gonna do?”

“Oh, calm your tits, it’s nothing bad. I just had some free time a few weeks ago and drew some sketches. I actually quite like them and I thought I could show her for next summer. But you know how she can be.”

He nodded in understanding. “I’ll talk to her. Though, I think you don’t have to worry. She’s still figuring out what she wants and she could use ideas. Besides, the winter line is coming soon and she’s more focused on that. If I were you I would wait until things have died down, she can be so stressed for no reason.”

“No reason?” Chloé gasped. “It’s for Fashion Week, of course she’s freaking out.”

“Nothing has ever gone wrong and I doubt that will be the case this year.”

“Such confidence.”

“And that’s coming from you?” He spoke as he headed for his office. She flipped him off before he closed the door.

He went straight for his computer and opened up his email. Nothing too interesting and the ones that were, he responded to. What was odd though was the recent email from Marinette, just two minutes ago. It was an article from a magazine.

_Paris’ Power Couple not living such a perfect life_

He frowned as he read through the article. It wasn’t really anything incriminating or harmful towards them. Just and idiotic journalist thinking he can get away with lies. The article was full of theories and rumors. It was all about how everything seemed perfect on the surface, but at home he would hit her and she was just staying with him for his money and her career. Since in an interview a few years ago, early in her career, Marinette admitted she wanted to have children while young, the lack thereof presently was prove that she didn’t want to have his children and was waiting for the right man while remaining her current lifestyle. Adrien scoffed. He was glad people weren’t easy to believe the media nowadays, so he wasn’t fazed by it, but he knew his wife too well to know it bothered her. The fact she even sent it to him was prove enough.

He decided he would talk to her later and have lunch with her. She was used to the pressure by the media among other things, but sometimes it just got to her and he couldn’t blame her. He had that too when he was younger, but he had to deal with it at a much younger age. Sometimes it was a blessing, sometimes a curse. He was prepared now, yes, but he had the feeling his childhood could have been so much more without it.

_Tough. It’s the way it is._

“I know,” he mumbled back.

“What are you saying?” Plagg asked from the inside of his pocket.

“Nothing. It’s safe, you can come out.”

Plagg freed himself from the confines of Adrien’s blazer and flew around in the office. “Finally. Seriously, what was with Marinette today? I had to be quiet for _so long_. Usually you’re out the door before she even wakes up.”

“She was excited, Plagg. People can be that sometimes.” He understood where the Kwami was coming from though. He loved Marinette and he loved living with her, but it was so hard hiding Plagg from her all the time. There were times he considered telling her, but he knew he couldn’t. She would never trust him again.

When lunchtime arrived, he knocked on her door before coming in. She was discussing something with an intern, probably about the upcoming winter line, since she seemed to beam.

“Oh, am I interrupting something?”

“No, of course not. Thank you, Aimée, I’ll think about it. It seems possible and it would give a bit of flair to the show.” With and obedient bow and smile on her face by being praised, Aimée left the room.

“You up for lunch?” He asked.

She cringed. “Sorry, I’ve got plans with… I’ve got plans.”

“I see. It’s fine. Just wanted to cheer you up.”

“Cheer me up?”

“The article?” He inquired.

“Oh. That.”

“It’s okay to be upset about-”

“I’m not upset, I just-”

“It’s no fun, I get it.”

She sighed and rubbed her temple. “I know I signed up for this myself, but I just hate that they’re spreading lies.”

“Let them believe what they want. They just don’t understand that other things have priority over children.”

“Uh-huh.” She grabbed her coat from the rack and slipped it on.

He heard the tone in her voice. “What?”

“Nothing. You’re right, some things have priority.”

“You seem to disagree with that.”

She hoisted her bag up her shoulder and texted someone on her phone. “I’m going for lunch.”

“Just tell me what’s wrong.”

She held up a hand. “Six weeks, Adrien. It’s been six weeks. Maybe some action should be priority at the moment.” With another sigh she left her office without closing the door, expecting him to do that himself.

Adrien was quite confused by her words and her change in demeanor. Six weeks? What did she mean by- wait.

“Oh.”

* * *

“Six weeks?” Alya asked, surprised.

“Yup.” Marinette took another slurp of the smoothie she had ordered.

“Are you serious?” She propped her glasses up and shook her head. “Girl, that’s a no-go. Tonight you gotta make something happen, tie him to the bed if necessary.”

Marinette smirked. “Interesting thought.”

Nino choked on his Cola and it came out of his nose. “Being quite uncomfortable right here.”

“Oh, shut it.” Alya poked him in the ribs. “Like I didn’t talk about us with her when we were together.”

“That’s not really helping,” he scowled.

“Alya, stop teasing him,” Marinette chuckled and turned to Nino. “Let’s talk about something else. I heard you got a new gig!”

“I did! It’s so awesome, man. They say they’ll offer 800 euros for just one night. You had to see the look on my face, they almost had to drag me out of the building. I was a statue, my mind didn’t want to work anymore.” As illustration, Nino moved his hand to the sides of his head then moved them further away and blew a raspberry, mimicking a bomb explosion.

“You didn’t tell me that!” Alya accused.

Nino shrugged. “Wanted it to be a surprise and tell you and Marinette at the same time.”

“You could have told me _something_ ,” Alya scoffed. “Well then, this’ll be my treat.”

Nino frowned. “Isn’t the person with the money supposed to pay?”

“If that’s the case, all is on Marinette.”

Marinette frowned. “Alya…”

“Just kidding, M. You know I don’t feel that way.”

“Nino, please continue,” she sighed.

 “Uhm, right, things are really getting somewhere. Two weeks ago, I got a call for my own CD. Last week, someone offered 600 for a whole weekend in Marseille, including hotel. I’m so excited, dude!”

“I’m very proud of you,” Marinette spoke and rested her hand on his arm. “You deserve to be where you are now. You’ve worked so hard for it.”

“Damn straight.”

Marinette laughed. “Okay, you know what? Because Alya keeps reminding me how rich I am,” Alya rolled her eyes in response, “I’ll pay, for both of you. Gotta leave anyway, lot of work to do.”

Alya tutted in disapproval. “Already? Girl, you’ll become a workaholic at this rate, just like that husband of yours.”

“Fashion Week is coming soon, we need to be ready.” She got up from her spot and grabbed her wallet.

“I get, I get. Duty calls,” Alya said. Marinette put down the money on the table but Alya shook her head. “Really, it’s okay.”

“I insist,” Marinette pressed on. “Just let me spoil my friends.”

Alya sighed. “Fine, but next time it’s on me. Maybe we can go out, the four of us.”

Marinette cringed. “Might not be the best idea.”

Alya cocked an eyebrow. “What, you’re not free for a while?”

“No, just…”

“You haven’t told him,” Nino concluded.

“What?” Alya asked, aghast. “Marinette! A few days ago, you said to me that you told him and he was okay with it.”

“I know, I know. I did… sort of. I mentioned something about seeing people from school and he immediately was grumpy for the rest of the day. I didn’t want to risk him taking it out on you guys, so I kept my mouth shut.”

“You gotta tell him one day, you can’t go on sneaking out with us for forever,” Nino said.

“Of course I can’t, I just need to find a right moment. He’s still upset and that can’t just go away in one day.”

“It’s been almost ten years,” Alya deadpanned.

“Please don’t be like that.”

“Alya, let it go,” Nino tried to soothe. Alya settled on looking at the table and drinking her tea. “See you later, Marinette.”

“Bye.” She left with a quick wave, more aimed to Nino than towards Alya. She understood her best friend’s grudge towards Adrien, but she hoped it had died down over the years. Sadly, it didn’t and neither didn’t Adrien’s grudge with them. She supposed it was too much to ask for now.

She was about to enter her office, when a hand stopped the door from closing behind her. Adrien’s.

“How was lunch?” She didn’t know why, but she had the feeling he looked at her with more intensity than necessary.

“Good,” she answered. She hoped he didn’t ask for further details.

“Who did you have lunch with again?”

Shit. “Uhm… Chloé.”

“Oh, all right. How are the new designs coming along?”

“Oh great,” she answered, relieved he had moved on to another subject. “Aimée mentioned something that I think would really work. I could ask her to show you.”

“Let her email it to me, I’ve got a meeting so I think I’ll see you at home tonight.”

“I’ll tell her to do that. Only by tonight?”

“It’ll probably take a while, sorry.”

“It’s fine.” She leaned in to kiss his cheek. “Guess no office rendezvous then.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “About that…”

“I’ll see you at home,” she said and moved to close her door, only to be held back by Adrien’s hand again.

“Tonight, okay? Tonight.” He gave her a look between hopeful and seductive.

“We’ll see,” she retorted, her eyes filled with playfulness.

* * *

 

The moon was out and shining down on Paris. Some would see Ladybug passing by, a shadow jumping from rooftop to rooftop, on the lookout for the one she used to call her friend. Today she read an article in the paper. Another victim of murder with scratches all over their body, assumed to be caused by claws. Some part of her still wanted to doubt herself, didn’t want to believe what everyone else believed, but she couldn’t deny it even if she tried. He even admitted it to her once during a battle, though he would always yell at everyone else they got no prove.

Her yoyo buzzed and she checked what was up. She hoped there was a sign of him, but none yet. She did have a message from Chloé on her phone, which she connected to her yoyo in case of emergency.

**You’re really lucky with me. I didn’t know who you had lunch with, but I saved your butt. Adrien asked me about it. You owe me one.**

Ladybug sighed. She was indeed lucky to have Chloé. Chloé might be both Adrien and her friend, but she would never pick a side. She would always choose what she thought was best, a lot of times what seemed best for herself. And she was never one to back away from drama, so Marinette lying to Adrien about who she met up with was music to her ears.

Her yoyo buzzed again and she opened her map. A green paw print, three blocks away. They might not be on ‘friend’ terms anymore, but their Miraculous would always be connected, she could always follow him. That meant he could always look for her too to avoid her, but he had never used his map often and she assumed he still didn’t. Some things never change.

Swinging to her designated spot, she already spotted his shadow from afar. Normally, she would tell him to quit whatever he’s doing and fight, but right now she wanted to wait and see what was happening. He seemed intensely focused on something down the road and was tapping away on his baton.

She stretched her body towards the edge of the building she was on to see what was so interesting. A man, not much older than forty, walking down the street, hands in his pockets to keep them hidden from the cold wind. Not much to see and yet it seemed the most important thing in the world to her ex-partner. Another to-be-victim maybe? Did he plan these things out?

She crept closer up to him, trying to see what he was doing on his baton. Just a little bit more, then she could read it right over his shoulder without him knowing-

“I know you’re there.”

His voice startled her and she took a step back, clutching her yoyo tightly.

“What are you doing?” Her voice wavered a tiny bit and she cursed herself.

“None of your business.” He held is tone soft and even. He didn’t turn around, his gaze still fixated on the screen of his staff.

“Everything considering you is my business.”

“You say that every time.”

“Doesn’t make it less true.”

“Touché.” He clicked the screen away and got up from his crouching stance. He turned to her and held his stick in his right hand, ready for battle. “You look dashing as always.”

“Quit messing around. What are you doing? Is that poor, innocent man next?”

He growled. “You have no right to be the judge of that. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“To hell with that, Chat. What you’re doing is wrong and you know it.”

“Maybe what you’re doing is wrong.”

She arched an eyebrow and dared to take a step forward. “What?”

“Stopping me.”

“You mean stopping you from killing people-”

“It’s not that simple!” He exclaimed and she took a step back again. This was the first time he yelled at her like that. Odd. Looks like she hit a nerve. But why now?

She swung her yoyo a few times as a threat. “Let’s just get to it.”

Chat Noir shook his head. “No.”

“No?”

“No.”

A pause.

“You- but- why- you can’t just do that! That’s not how it works.”

“What, am I ruing your planning, M’Lady? Don’t I fit in your perfect little world?” He mocked her with a smile.

She wished he would stop calling her that. Or maybe she didn’t. “Stop it. Just fight!” She jumped towards him and lashed out her yoyo in his direction. He leaped on the edge of the roof and let gravity take him to the ground. When she looked down in the alleyway he was supposed to land, he was gone. “Damn it!” He was fast, she knew that, but not that fast. He was doing what he could do best; hiding in the shadows. She could just look for him and wait until he would come out, but frankly, she didn’t have the energy right now. The man he was stalking had disappeared and she had annoyed him enough for tonight. The only thing she wanted right now was to go home and read a book.

Which is exactly what she did. She took one swift peek and checked her map before giving up and heading home. She should be worried about him following her, but she paid attention to where she was going and if she spotted him again. Just to be sure, she took a detour to her house. She had to be quick though, Adrien could arrive home any minute now.

Crawling through the bathroom window she left open, Marinette de-transformed.

“You okay, Marinette? You seem tense.”

“I’m fine, Tikki,” Marinette said and petted her Kwami on her small head. “I’m gonna read a book on the couch, you just go to your drawer. You need more cookies?”

“I’ve got enough, thank you. Just call me if you need me.” Tikki flew off to her hiding place, almost like a little room Marinette had created in one of her makeup drawers, with a lock of course. Couldn’t have Adrien accidently opening it up if she would ask him to hand her a lipstick. Tikki could phase through and she had the key, so it was the perfect spot.

Sometimes, Marinette wondered why she never told Adrien. Trying to hide this part of her was always such a weight on her shoulders. She trusted him and wanted to share everything with him that she could, but this was hers and hers alone. Of course, it was still to protect him and everyone else she loved, but it was also her own thing. She was constantly around him, and she didn’t mind. That was part of living together, but they were literally around each other all the time. At home, at work, if they went out. She loved him dearly, she really did, but being able to be alone, even if it was for just a few hours, was heaven to her. Even if most of her time alone consisted of chasing after a certain cat.

She got comfortable under a blanket on the couch and just opened her book to the page she was left on when the door swung open and a cold breeze flew in the room. Adrien closed it as quickly as he entered, seeing Marinette started to shiver.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly and hung his jacket on the coat rack with his scarf.

“I’ll survive,” she responded and closed her book, resting it on her lap.

He removed his shoes and loosened his blouse. He stood near the television with an inquiring gaze. “Want me to warm you up?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

She giggled and put her book on the coffee table. She actually wasn’t feeling it to read tonight anyway. She folded her blanket and placed it on the side of the couch. She sauntered over to him and draped her arms over his shoulders, his hand instinctively going to her hips.

They stared at each other in silence, an unspoken conversation passing.

“Six weeks, huh?” He said eventually.

She nodded. “Six weeks.” She slowly moved to their bedroom door, pulling him with her.

“Guess we need to do something about that.” He already discovered what she was up to and followed her movements while leaning in more and more, their breaths mingling.

With one last grin, Marinette pressed their lips together in a searing kiss, holding tightly onto his collar. Adrien pulled her flush against him, his lips only leaving hers for a spot on her neck but returning quickly. They slowly took more steps toward their bedroom. They tried to click the door open with blind hands, being too focused on each other, and when it worked and they stepped inside the bedroom, Adrien kicked the door shut behind them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra note by Scripta, I have no clue whatsoever how the fashion industry works or how much DJ's get paid, how journalists work, college in France, etcetera. I've done some research but most of it is just my own interpretation or just altered towards what works for the story. So cut me some slack :p
> 
> I've got a lot on my plate at the moment, so the next chapter might take a while. Sorry :(


	3. To Protect You At All Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you love someone, you protect them from the pain; you don't become the cause of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have just as much fun reading as I had writing this chapter! Enjoy!
> 
> ~Scripta

Marinette was alone in the morning. She felt a bit nauseous, but that could be because she was lying on her stomach. When she rolled around, she hoped her hand would bump into warmth, but it was gone. The bed on his side was perfectly made and all the clothes that were strewn across the room last night were put in the laundry basket. With a huff she pushed herself out of bed and went to his closet to open it. She immediately noticed the empty spot where his running shoes were supposed to be. That explained it. She went to her own part of their gigantic closet, and put on a robe to cover her still naked body.

With a lot of effort, she stumbled to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea, still rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Honestly, how did Adrien manage to get up so early and then _exercise_? Psh, models.

Marinette turned on the television and sat with her tea in silence, Tikki joining her and nibbling on one of her many cookies. After a while, the front door opened and Tikki zipped away, dropping the cookie. Marinette caught it and started to eat it herself, there was no time left for Tikki to grab it anyway as Adrien greeted her and went to sit next to her. From the corner of her eye she saw Tikki glaring at her and Marinette smiled apologetically in return.

The news was murmuring in the background, Nadja Chamack speaking animatedly in front of a microphone.

_“Albert Boivin was found dead this morning near Trocadero, his identity confirmed by his family. Boivin was working late yesterday evening and never returned home. His family was obviously worried and called the police. A search was going on all night until 5:30 in the morning when Boivin’s body had been found.”_

_“And Nadja, does anyone already know what happened to the victim? Even though it’s still an early stage in the investigation?”_ Someone inside the studio asked.

_“It’s always hard to tell without real evidence, but the enormous claw marks on Boivin’s body are surely a lead towards the killer.”_

The duo inside the studio silently nodded as Nadja faded away from the screen, and continued with more news on the man or the killer.

Marinette knew what they were thinking though. It was an unspoken thought passing through Paris whenever another victim had been found. Without actual prove, no one dared to mention it, except for the few ‘bad asses’ that would yell at him whenever he was spotted. Even she had to believe it, why shouldn’t she? She was the only one he had admitted it to. Why was there still a part then that didn’t believe him? That just knew that he was lying for some reason.

Even if it was true or not, why hadn’t she said anything to the police yet? If she would tell them what she heard, he was done for. Everyone would be on his back and he would be locked up in no time. The very thing she had been trying to achieve for years.

Or maybe she was just fooling herself and just playing this game of cat and mouse… bug to get to see him. Between the clashes of their weapons she could spot a glimpse of his face. In the dark of the night the moon would still illuminate his shadow and he wouldn’t seem so threatening anymore. There was even one time she had him tied up and was able to stare at him for a few minutes. He had changed so much yet not much at all. Obviously he had gotten older, so had she, but she could still see her partner.

Perhaps it was her own mind _wanting_ to see her partner. She yearned for their partnership to return, to be able to fight by his side, she knew that. But she wouldn’t let herself go there if he was like this. She wasn’t going to stoop to that level. He just had to climb back to the top, she wasn’t coming down for him. She would wait for him though, and maybe, just maybe, lower herself a little bit so she could stretch out her hand for him.

Marinette had tensed up during the news report and hoped Adrien hadn’t noticed with his perceptive eye. He easily worried for her, so he would ask her a million times what was wrong. She turned to him to see if he had picked up on her behavior.

He was intently watching the news with his hands folded underneath his chin, his posture relaxed as if he was watching an ad for vacuums.

She didn’t know why, but she found that odd. Of course, they didn’t know the man but most people showed at least a little bit of compassion or anger when someone was murdered.

“Poor man,” she tried.

He shrugged. “Not much can be done about it anymore.”

She scoffed. “I know that, but it’s still sad. He has a family and everything he’ll be leaving behind.”

“That is quite sad, yes.” He said it, but she could feel the indifference dripping from his lips.

“They just need to get that stupid killer cat.” The words left her before she could stop herself. She internally cringed and slapped a hand in front of her mouth. Maybe he missed it.

He twisted his head towards her with a curious eyebrow. Crap. “Killer cat? Don’t tell me you’re on the Chat Noir bandwagon too.”

She sighed and dropped her hand. “I don’t know. Maybe?”

Air left through his nose multiple times and he turned toward the news again.

Oh. No no no. He was not… _laughing_ at her, was he? “What?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re implying that I’m dumb for thinking that.”

“Now you’re putting words in my mouth.”

“Okay, but you’re not agreeing with it?”

“I never said I wasn’t.”

“You also never said you were.”

He rubbed the bridge of his nose and looked at her. “Look, can we just drop this? I don’t want to fight over something as silly as a news report.”

“Silly? Adrien, people have been killed.” She got to her feet and started to pace. “The same marks return. If that makes me believe that a certain someone is the killer, then I am free to believe that. So are you for not believing that, but at least I’m not laughing at you for it.”

“I wasn’t laughing-”

“Maybe you weren’t, but you made me feel like I’m an idiot for having my own thoughts.”

He got up too and halted her in her step by embracing her. “You know I don’t think you’re an idiot. We both know you’re way smarter than I am.”

“Untrue, but thank you.”

“Let’s just get ready, okay? Want to shower together?”

She shook her head. “I actually wasn’t coming today. I can always draw from home and Skype with the others if necessary.”

An eyebrow rose. “This isn’t about yesterday, is it?”

“I just don’t feel well, Adrien.”

He frowned. “Because I thought we made up.”

“Oh, because sex means ‘making up’?”

“So you _are_ still mad.”

“No, I just- I’m just gonna go back to bed, okay?” She kissed him quickly and moved past him to the bedroom.

“Marinette-”

“We’re fine, Adrien.”

He stared at her questioningly, waiting for her to say anything else. He then sighed and nodded.

After half an hour of rustling in the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, Adrien kissed Marinette on the head as a parting gesture. “I love you.”

“I love you.” She touched his face lovingly as he moved away and said his goodbye.

Sketching was nice for about an hour until she got stuck on a certain piece and got frustrated. She needed a breather and grabbed her laptop, opening the Ladyblog.

Unsurprisingly, the news on Albert Boivin’s murder was on the home page. Some of Boivin’s whereabouts were given. Chat Noir was spotted near one of them last night, with Ladybug, and the theories on what he was doing there were still flowing. The one question that has been eluding people for years popped up once again: was the murder Chat Noir’s doing?

Marinette sighed. She honestly didn’t know what to believe anymore. The evidence was there. She even had a confession from him, yet she still had the feeling something bigger was going on. He had been lying to her from day one. He said he wasn’t her partner anymore and that he ‘had changed’ but that was all bullshit. Who said he still couldn’t be lying? She wasn’t stupid. Chat had created trouble for himself and wanted to leave her out of it to protect her. That was how her partner… ex-partner was. Though he was… different now. He wasn’t the outgoing kid playing superhero anymore. He was determined and focused on his job. He wouldn’t let anyone get in his way to stop him. It scared her. She was sure that he had his reasons for doing what he was doing, but over time she felt she was losing him more and more every day. She wanted her partner to return, but the only way to do that was to figure out what was going on.

Or maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her, she thought repeatedly. Maybe her wanting him to be by her side again eluded her from seeing the big picture. Maybe he was just a mass murderer with no heart and her foolishness gave him more credit than he deserved.

She would give herself a headache like this. She opened a file on her computer and stared at all the information gathered there.

A document. Names. Names from people he killed, names from people he couldn’t be, names from sources, names from places he’d been. Everything she knew about him, even the things that didn’t seem to matter. Just all the things she could think of that might lead her towards him.

It was ironic. She had told him time and again that they couldn’t say who they were, that their identities had to remain a secret, yet here she was, trying to piece the puzzle pieces together. She had to. It was for the people’s safety. Her friend’s safety. Her family’s safety. Adrien’s safety. Her own safety.

His safety.

She sighed, staring at the words she had typed over time. All the information she had gathered after all these years. “Who?”

What person could have such a tormented soul that he would resort to killing people? She was missing something here, and she was certain she could get to the bottom of it if she figured out his identity.

“Marinette?”

Said girl looked up from her screen, staring at the red creature hovering in front of her. Tikki had a gentle smile and some carefulness in her eyes, as if she was going to tell her bad news.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t you think you should take a break?”

“What do you mean? I’m not even busy for that long.”

“I know,” she heaved a sigh, “I just don’t want to see you stressed out is all.”

She held out her hand for the Kwami to sit on. She petted her head with her finger. “Thank you for looking out for me, Tikki, but don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

“…Okay.” She was about to fly off, but Marinette cupped her hands around her, keeping her near her.

“Is something wrong?”

“No.”

“Tikki…”

She stared at her pleadingly, almost asking her to drop the subject but Marinette did no such thing. Something was off. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

“Okay, but don’t be mad.”

Marinette shook her head. “You know I’m never mad at you.”

“I just don’t want you to be upset in general.”

“Tikki, just tell me what’s on your mind. Because you’re freaking me out.”

Tikki rubbed her tiny forehead in frustration. “I just think that maybe you should… stop this search.”

An eyebrow rose. “Stop this search? You-you mean… stop trying to find Chat Noir?”

“You might not want to know.”

The look Tikki had in her eyes told Marinette enough. It was almost begging her to stop this nonsense and listen to her. Marinette let go of Tikki so she could use her hands while talking.

“Why? Why are you coming to me with this after all this time? There is something you know that I don’t know.”

“I would never withhold information from you.” Her eyes said something else.

Marinette crossed her arms defiantly. “If there is something you haven’t told me yet, tell me now.”

“If you promise me you will stop looking for him.”

“Why?” The question hung in the air for some time. In the silent moment that passed between them, Marinette’s metaphorical lightbulb lit up right above her head. “You know who he is.”

She ignored the claim. “If you break the barrier the mask has created, you will see him as a real person, which you shouldn’t, as sad as it sounds. It might make you lose your fire towards him, your drive to get him to stop what he’s doing. You might show compassion towards him when you shouldn’t.”

“We both know that I was never gonna hurt him, with mask or without. I want to know who he is so I can confront him. I’ve told you countless times that I know something is up with him that he won’t tell me. I only want to help him, Tik. I don’t want you to stand in the way of that.”

“I’m not standing in your way, Marinette.” The Kwami showed a slight smile. “You might forget it at times, but you’re the boss around here. You can order me whatever you want me to do and I have to obey. I’m only here to give you advice and help you transform. Your choices and whatever you do is all up to you. I’m only trying to help you.”

“Then help me by letting me help him,” she said exasperatedly.

“Like I said, the choice is yours. I’m only here to guide you. And I’ve said everything I wanted to say.”

Marinette huffed and let the Kwami go. Tikki, sensing the aura in the room, retreated to her drawer to give her chosen some alone time. Marinette wasn’t necessarily upset with her, but she needed time to ponder Tikki’s words.

She stared at her laptop before closing it again with a sigh. Perhaps she _should_ let this plan go. Sure, it was years’ worth of work but Tikki was indeed here to advise her. And if the little creature told her to back off, she had a reason for that.

Maybe she didn’t want to know who he was. Or maybe Tikki just got to her.

* * *

"Since global capitalism is still rising as we speak, I think we need to up mass-production. More production needs to happen overseas. Let’s be real here, it’s cheaper. China is super popular with a lot of companies! Lot of people looking for a job, quite enough workspace; it’s perfect. Then it’s just a matter of getting the needed fabrics from Vietnam and distributing the products to all retail outlets internationally that accept _Agreste Couture_.” She crossed her arms proudly, awaiting his answer.

Adrien let the words sink in and leaned back in his chair, collecting his hands beneath his chin. “That indeed is how the fashion industry works, Miss Mercier. I just don’t know what you want from me.”

She was taken aback by his reaction.. She apparently had not expected him to say that. “Of course I know this is how the industry works, I’m not an idiot,” she gritted between her teeth. “The thing that I _want_ from you, Mr. Agreste, is to discuss the new locations we’re gonna use if we’re gonna collaborate.”

“You’re trying to win me over with nonsense,” he said simply.

Her nostrils flared dangerously, but he wasn’t fazed by it and held his defiant stance. “Fashion must be aesthetically pleasing yet as cheap as possible to keep your company standing,” she growled.

“Which there are no problems with at the moment. The foundation of the building is perfectly stable.” As emphasis, he stomped on the floor a few times. “See? All good.” He smirked when her eyes widened in disbelief. He was so not going to play this game with her.

“I’ve seen the numbers, Mr. Agreste. Your company only produces in Europe and the US. It’s expensive, one of the most expensive fashion companies I’ve ever seen. I’m sure your company will go to waste if you don’t move production elsewhere, soon. That’s why I’m saying that if we work together, I can help you before you’re left with nothing.”

“By moving things to China and Vietnam?” He cocked an eyebrow and shook his head.

“For instance. I’ve got a lot more for you if you’re willing to discuss arrangements considering our collaboration.” She looked at him with slitted eyes and a crooked smile. Adrien mentally laughed. She really thought she had him around her finger, didn’t she?

“If you know about the values of my company, then you would know that Asia isn’t an option. Especially not China. My wife would never agree with that.”

“What, you’re wife has a soft spot for those people there? Don’t make me laugh, Agreste. It’s business, and with a company as successful as yours, you both know that business goes above your own norms and values.” She suddenly had an evil grin. “Besides, you’re not gonna let her boss you around now, do you?”

“This isn’t about bossing around, this is about partnership and colleagueship. We’re equals in this business and in our relationship, gender doesn’t apply to that. Even so, she can boss me around all she wants. She’s a woman in the 21st century. Being one yourself, you should agree with that, don’t you?” Another raised eyebrow and an intimidating smile.

She turned red, but concealed it quickly by coughing and straightening her back. “Still, you shouldn’t let your own emotions come into play in situations like these. You can even look on the bright side. Those people there are looking for money, a place to work. We can provide them with that, even if it’s just a few cents per day. Chinese are easily swayed when you just show them a tidbit of money.” She laughed and rubbed her fingers together in the well-known money gesture.

Adrien scoffed. “Chinese are easily swayed by cheap money? I’ll ask my wife.”

Mercier frowned. “H-how would she know?”

Adrien shook his head in disbelief and amusement. He grabbed is phone and went to his photo album. “Tell me, Miss Mercier, do you know who my wife is?”

“I’ve read about her. She’s not really a fan of the media. She likes to stay out of the limelight.”

He nodded. “Very good, you’ve done your homework.” She barely hissed at his condescending tone. “With that being said, there aren’t many pictures of her out either. She’ll gladly give an interview but she doesn’t want her face all over France. So naturally, her face isn’t known to you either.” He moved his phone across the desk to her. “ _This_ is my wife.”

She stared at the phone in silence, taking a moment to let her embarrassment catch up to her. “She’s… lovely.”

He nodded and retrieved his phone, seeing that she was seen the error of her ways. “So, Miss Mercier, let’s talk about those production locations.”

She sighed in defeat. “No Asia.”

“Indeed. I suppose you now understand that our values are important to us and that we’ll not have further discussion on this subject. Also, our company is doing well enough. I don’t see why we should change anything production-wise. I think it’s best to see you out, Madame. Have a good day.”

She silently growled, but nodded and got up from her spot on the chair across of him. She was about to walk away but halted in her step. She fumbled with something in front of her and returned, planting herself on his desk, surprising him

“Miss Mercier?” He questioned. They weren’t going to do this now, were they? Was she really going to stoop to that level?

When she leaned forward, the top button of her blouse seemed to be popped open.

Yup, they were indeed doing this. Adrien sighed and rubbed his forehead.

“Mr. Agreste,” she started and batted her eyelashes. “I really need this job. I thought that such a kind man as yourself can find a place for me, right? I have great ideas and really think I’m additive to the company, even if I say so myself. I’m a real people _pleaser_.”

Adrien leaned forward and smirked. “Is that so?” He looked down to her chest, his hands moved forward. Her eyes widened for a second but it soon made place for a satisfied smile. She had him right where she wanted him.

At least, that was what she thought. Adrien simply popped the button of her blouse back in the hole and looked her in the eyes. “You left this open. Thought you might need a hand. Now, where were we? Oh yeah, there is the door, Miss Mercier. Again, have a good day.”

She stared at him dumbfounded and needed a second to understand what just transpired. She huffed and jumped off the desk, not even bothering to look at him or saying her goodbye before storming out of the office.

Adrien honestly couldn’t believe a lady like her, who was supposed to be a proper business woman, would shamelessly show this kind of behavior. It was preposterous. He should actually report her, but he knew that would always bite him the ass later on.

He checked his watch. 12:17, which meant time for lunch. He grabbed his coat and phone, checking the map on the latter. He didn’t feel like a big, proper lunch. He would probably go for a salad or a sandwich. On his way to the nearest café, Adrien dialed Marinette’s number.

“Hey,” she greeted after a few dialing tones.

“Hey, just checking on you. How are you?”

“Not too bad, but I’ve been feeling better.”

“What’s bothering you? Your stomach? Maybe you should let it get checked.”

Marinette made a noise between a sigh and a giggle. “Adrien, I’m fine. It’s not like I’m dying or something.”

“You don’t know that yet,” he quipped in return.

“I’m sure I’ll be okay. Talk to you later.”

“See you later. Bye.”

He hung up right when he wanted to enter the café. He took the first small booth he encountered and ordered a sandwich with coffee. Both arrived after some time and Adrien started to eat.

He didn’t know why, but he felt like someone was watching him. He could _feel_ the eyes burning holes in his back. His thoughts were proven correct when someone moved past him and sat on the other side of the table he was at. It took him a while to look up. When he did, the first thing he thought was that he hadn’t seen her for a long time. He was wondering why she all of sudden was here. Was she for him? Did she see him and follow him? …And why was she glaring at him?

He nods her way in acknowledgement of her presence.

Her glare softens a bit and she speaks. “Hello.”

“Hello.”

“It’s been a while.”

“It has.”

Silence. She taps her fingers on the table, eager to make conversation.

“How are you doing?”

“Fine.”

When no words were spoken anymore, Adrien took a long sip from his coffee. She followed his movements.

He looked her in the eyes again. “If you’re here to stare at me, you can always grab a magazine, you know?”

She huffed. “Dick.”

“Just stating the truth,” he shrugged.

The glare had returned. Her arms were crossed and she didn’t seem to make any effort towards leaving.

“Look, Miss Césaire, just tell my why I’m being ‘blessed’ here with your presence.”

“I just wanted to have a proper conversation, but since that seems impossible with you, I’ll leave you to your lunch.” She got up from her spot across him and made her exit

“Alya-”

“No, I’m done, have a good day.” Swinging her bag over her shoulder, she opened the door to the outside, but turned around. “I don’t know what Marinette ever saw in you.” With that, she left the café.

Adrien looked around. Luckily, it was a quaint café and no one seemed to have noticed what just happened. He grumpily took another sip from his coffee. Some company would have been nice, he realized, but he supposed Alya wouldn’t have made for a nice conversation partner for now. He took a bite from his sandwich and stared at the empty spot on the other side of the table, eating quietly by himself.

* * *

“Are you sure? If you’re not feeling well, I think you should stay inside,” Tikki said worriedly.

“I just want some fresh air, I’ve been cooped up inside my home all day. Perhaps the trees in the park will inspire me.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want me to come?”

“Tikki, I’ve been without you lots of times. I’m sure Chat Noir won’t show up, he only comes out when it’s dark and it’s only 5:30.”

“I still think you should stay home. You look tired.”

She started heading for the door. “I’m going out, I won’t be long.”

Tikki flew between Marinette and the door. “Then I’m coming with you.”

“I thought you wanted to finish _Project Runway_?” Marinette asked with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

“…Yes, but that can wait.”

“But it’s the finale! And you’ve been waiting all week to watch it.”

“I can wait for-”

“Tikki, come on, enjoy yourself. I’ll be home soon. Bye!” Before Tikki could argue, Marinette got her coat, scarf and closed the door behind her. Tikki could still phase through the door but when she did no such thing, Marinette was on her way with her sketchbook.

She sat on the first bench she saw when she arrived at the park. She couldn’t stay long, she had to make dinner soon, but for now she was going to get inspired. Opening her sketchbook, she put pencil to paper and started drawing. Outfits that were inspired by the nature around her. Clothes she liked from the people that passed. Animals she thought were cute. It still wasn’t what she wanted for the new line though, so at some point she put her sketchbook away and closed her eyes. She had to think of something! The new winter line had to be finished soon. Even though a few things were discussed already, she had to be more creative and think out of the box. What she and her team had so far was good, but it needed to be better.

When she opened her eyes again, it was dark. Shocked by the change of lighting outside, Marinette check her watch to see what time it was.

8:45

Okay, that was unexpected. Tikki would kill her for coming home so late. Apparently, she _had_ been tired. All of her stuff was still there, untouched. She was lucky no one stole anything while she was sleeping. She yawned and stretched. Now that she was caught up on some z’s, she supposed it was time to go home and maybe draw some more now that she was relaxed and more focused. She didn’t want to worry Adrien either.

Before she was heading on her way, Marinette checked her phone to see what she had missed in the past hours. She was also planning on sending a message to Tikki’s tablet, apologizing for her tardiness and telling her she was on her way. After seeing the screen, she gulped.

Thirteen missed calls and multiple texts from Adrien, asking her where she was. She cringed. Uh-oh, so much for not worrying Adrien. She called him back, wanting to ease his concerns, but it immediately went to voicemail. Huh, odd. Adrien always had his phone by hand, and if he was so worried about her not being home she assumed he would have his phone right in front of him, waiting for her to return his calls.

She shrugged to herself and got up, collecting all of her stuff. She would see him at home. He could scold her then all he wanted. And probably Tikki later on too.

She halted in her step though when she spotted a shadow on a nearby rooftop. She knew that shadow all too well. Green orbs looked straight at her, almost piercing through her soul. She unconsciously took a step towards him. Their eyes locked for a while, neither making a move. Then, all of a sudden, he jumped away, out of sight. She blinked a few times to get back to reality. Okay, that was weird. She shook him off her thoughts and went on her way home.

She assumed she should go after him. What was he doing out right now? And why was he looking at her? Surely he wasn’t planning on…

The thought made her shiver for a second. What if _she_ was his next victim? What if this was how it started? Just looking around for a victim and then following them? Marinette started to pace a bit faster. She should really look out for him now. She could be wrong, but if he was planning on hunting her down then she wasn’t going to make it easy for him. She tightened her grip on her phone though, just to be sure.

She heard a sound above her. She wanted to check what it was but she didn’t get the time to do so before he was in front of her. Part of her wanted to scream, part of her wanted to hit him and another part of her wanted to scold him for scaring her. Instead of doing all that, she didn’t make any move or sound and just stared at him.

“What are you doing here at this hour, all by yourself?”

Her eyes widened but retreated back to their normal size just as quickly. That was not what she expected to be the first thing to come out of his mouth. Her Ladybug courage started to flow through her, as his presence per usual did to her, and she replied, “Why is that any of your business?”

He smirked. “Just looking out for my citizens.”

“Oh,” she huffed, “you mean the people you kill?” She knew she wasn’t being fair to him now, but she wanted to see how he would respond to her.

The smirk disappeared and made room for a scowl. “You’ve got prove?”

“I’ve got prove enough. Let me ask you a question in return. What are _you_ doing here? Am I the next one on your list?”

The slight smile returned. “If that was true, you certainly don’t act like it. You don’t seem afraid of me at all.”

She crossed her arms. “Because I’m not. You want to see me shivering in fear? Tough, not gonna happen.”

He moved forward inside her personal bubble. “Is that so?”

“Yes, that is so. Now, if you don’t mind, I like to get home now, so please move.”

“I don’t like your tone,” he suddenly said with a growl.

“Oh, how sad for you.”

“Stop it-”

“Whatcha gonna do about it? Kill me?”

“Marinette!”

There was a pause. Both their frustration faded into shock at the name he yelled.

“You know my name.”

“Just go home, it’s not safe here at this hour.”

“Psh, and that’s coming from _you_?”

He sighed, his frustration returning and he moved the hair out of his face. “Whatever you might think of me,” he said after some time, “I don’t care. I know what I’m standing for and that’s enough for me. Just… not everything is as it seems, okay?”

She didn’t respond. She just looked at him in slight awe.                   

“Please, try to get home safe.” He left without saying goodbye, vaulting away until he was a mere blimp in the distance.

Marinette didn’t know what to think, although she was certain of one thing now; Chat was up to something, but she didn’t know what yet. There was certainly a huge part of story she was missing, but she was going to figure it out. It was just the way he talked to her… but most importantly, the way he looked at her. She could see the hurt in his eyes when she accused him. Something wasn’t right here.

She looked in the direction he went, even though she couldn’t see him anymore. “If you’re in trouble, you should have just asked for my help, you dumb cat,” she whispered.

With another deep sigh, she was able to move her legs again. Right, she was on her way home. She could use a cuddle session with Adrien, hopefully that would cheer her up.

If only she could keep her mind off someone else tonight.


	4. To Hear The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth will always be truth, regardless of lack of understanding, disbelief or ignorance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll apologize in advance for messing with POV's in this chapter without any divider. It's just that some parts really need to be seen from Adrien's perspective and some parts from Marinette's. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to England for a week! It's really nice and cool and all, but that does mean I won't be able to write in that time and that the next chapter will take a little bit longer. Hope you guys don't mind though!

Adrien took deep breaths, just like Jean-Marc suggested. It would calm him down, which he needed to be in order to continue. There was no use in this session if anger was boiling inside of him.

“You all right now?”

Adrien opened his eyes and stared at the bright blue ones of the man next to him. “I guess.”

“Good. You think you can go on?”

He stared at nothing in particular before nodding. “Okay, where was I?”

“Marinette was alone outside. You called her, but she never picked up.”

“Right. I was worried and started to look for her. You know, from _above_.”

Jean-Marc nodded in understanding. “Did she see you?”

“Yes.”

“Did you guys talk?”      

A little bit of hesitation. “…Yes.”

“How did it go? Did she know it was you?”

“Of course not!” He exclaimed. He realized he had raised his voice and breathed in. “I mean, I think she doesn’t know. She was quite mean towards me, so I don’t think she knows it’s me.”

“What is the definition of ‘mean’?”

“She… shouted. She told me I was a killer and she didn’t want to listen to me when I offered she should go home.”

“That’s not very good, is it?” He looked down to the booklet in his hand where all important information from this session was written down on. “She also made a comment that same morning, you told me.”

“That’s correct.”

“Why did all those things make you angry though? I know words like that hurt, but she isn’t the only one. You can’t blame her for going with the flow, right?”

Adrien sighed and rubbed his forehead. “I suppose. It just stings more coming from her, you know?”

He nodded and scribbled something down. “Telling her is out of the question, you said.”

Adrien shrugged “I’ve considered it, lots of times, but with the way she views me now it- it will only make things worse. She wouldn’t understand.” He frowned at the floor.

_She would never get it, Adrien. You need to keep her out of it. You want to protect her, right?_

Adrien quickly shook his head. He didn’t want to deal with that right now.

“I actually agree with that,” Jean-Marc said, pulling Adrien back to reality. “Things would turn out for the better if you would wait.”

He turned exasperated. “But for how long?”

Jean-Marc was quiet for a few seconds, contemplating his answer. “I would say when the time is right, but that’s relative, obviously.” He hummed in thought again. “It’s dependent on how long you’ll be continuing your job.”

“If this is taking any longer, I have to charge more Camembert,” Plagg spoke from the top of Jean-Marc’s desk, nibbling on the remnants of his Camembert cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Plagg, we’ve been over this a million times.”

Plagg swallowed the last bit of his cheese. “I know, I know. You almost done though?”

“Still a little bit of controversy, I see,” Jean-Marc commented in-between.

“You don’t even want to know,” Adrien sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “But, as I was about to say, I think there is only one guy left. Or two, but as you know it would be impossible to find him.”

“Hm-hm. And have you tracked him down yet?”

“Not yet. I was planning on doing that this week. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“I see.” Jean-Marc started to write something down. Adrien tried to take a peek but failed to see anything as Jean-Marc smirked and pulled the booklet to his chest. Adrien pouted but eventually laughed.

“Anything else?” Plagg whined again. “Or can we finally leave?”

“One more thing, Plagg,” Jean-Marc spoke calmly. “Be patient.”

He grunted but didn’t argue any further.

“Okay, the last thing on my list is your father. You wanted to visit him next weekend?”

Adrien bit his lip, not answering for a while. “I’m still not so sure. Marinette thinks it’s a good idea. I mean, it’s been long enough. I think I’m ready, but I don’t know for sure.”

“Only you can be the judge of that, Adrien. I can’t tell you how to feel. If the thought of seeing your father makes you uncomfortable, then maybe it’s best to postpone the appointment. Do remember though that there’s a difference between being uncomfortable and just trying to repress the situation.”

He sighed. “I do want to see him. I- I want to talk to him. I want to show him who I’ve become and I finally want to express my… thoughts on what he’s done. I feel like that would give me the last bit of closure I need.”

“Are you going to discuss with him what you’re up to at the moment? And who you are?”

“I’m not sure,” he admitted. “I kind of should, huh?”

“You don’t need to do anything, just do what you’re comfortable with. You don’t owe him anything if that’s how you feel. Just think it through and I’ll hear from you next session.” Jean-Marc got up from his big chair, extending a hand. “See you next time, Adrien. It might just be one of the very few left.”

Adrien took his hand and shook it. “Really? I didn’t think I was improving so much.”

“It’s not so much about improvement. It’s about how much you need me and how much you can solve yourself. And with people like Plagg and Marinette around you, you have positive influences that can get you through enough.”

Adrien cocked a brow and laughed. “Plagg is a positive influence?”

“More than you know,” he grinned with a wink.

Adrien said goodbye to his long-time therapist, who had become more of a trustworthy friend than anything. He was the only one who really knew everything about him and he was planning on keeping it that way. For now.

Jean-Marc was a confusing man. Highly intelligent, easy to talk to, a good amount of wit ready at any time… but confusing. Telling him he was Chat Noir was really hard to do, but necessary. It was part of who he was and part of his troubles. Without telling him that, nothing could be solved and money would only be wasted by visiting him. It was scary to say the least. He had crossed off about three people by then. Jean-Marc could have called the cops and everything would be lost. Yet he didn’t. He took in the information and then they… talked. Jean-Marc wanted to understand the reasoning behind why Adrien was doing what he was doing and wanted to see it from a different perspective. After a very, very long talk Jean-Marc assured him that he was not going to call anybody.

_“You’re a good man, Adrien. A person like you shouldn’t be locked up, not even for this. People might not see it, but you’re doing the right thing here.”_

Indeed, he didn’t feel like he was doing the right thing. People loathed him, even his very own wife, but it was for a good cause. It was just that no one knew that yet.

He didn’t care what the others thought of him. If everyone would forever see him as a criminal; no matter, he could live with that. If only he could change Marinette’s mind though. She was the one person he wanted to confess to. Or maybe Ladybug, but she would never accept anything towards an apology. She would never understand him, even if he would explain the situation to her. The thought made him sad. He really missed his Lady by his side, even when he knew he shouldn’t. Maybe one day after all this was over they could rekindle their friendship, their partnership, but that day wasn’t now.

Adrien returned home quite swiftly. Not much traffic on the road, luckily. When he opened the front door, he almost bumped headfirst into Marinette, ready to leave with her coat on and bag in her hand.

“Hey, lovely. Going somewhere?” He asked, laughing.

“Shopping,” she answered, walking back inside the house with him. “Wasn’t sure how long you would take so I was about to text you. But, since you’re home already, wanna come with me?”

He thought about that and eyed her skeptically. “You’re not going to take forever, are you?”

She huffed and folded her arms on her chest. “How dare you insult me? I never take long. I’m a very precise and quick shopper.”

“Precise, she says,” he snorted. “Marinette, we both know it’s just another word for picky.” She scowled back at him. “What are you looking for anyway?”

“I need a new sketchbook for at home. And Aly- someone mentioned something about a new boutique nearby, so I wanted to check that out. Will you come with me, pretty please?” She blinked up at him with pouted lips.

“All right, all right,” Adrien sighed in defeat. “But an hour, max.”

Marinette nodded and smiled brightly, which lifted Adrien’s spirit quite a bit. Whenever Marinette was in a good mood, it was pretty contagious. Together, they walked to the garage and stepped in the car, Marinette in the driver’s seat since she knew where she wanted to go. The drive was for the most part spent in pleasant silence, with some chatter here and there.

“How was today?” She asked.

He shrugged. “Normal. We talked about everything and nothing.” Not entirely true, but she didn’t need to know that. “We did mention next weekend though.”

“Oh, right. What are you planning? Do you want me to come?”

Adrien looked out the window in thought. “I don’t know if I’m even going yet. Besides, even though it would be nice to have some courage with me,” he grabbed her hand that was resting next to her and squeezed it, “I want to do this alone. Certain things need to be said that are just between me and my father.”

She nodded with a smile. “Of course. Just tell me whenever you think otherwise and I’ll be with you.”

He squeezed her hand again, this time she squeezed back. “I will.”

Adrien was right that Marinette was a ‘precise’ shopper. Once they reached the stationary store she wanted to visit, it took her twenty minutes to choose the sketchbook she desired. She wanted to have a different one than her usual, but the one she had her eye on wasn’t available in the store, only online. Refusing to go home emptyhanded, she checked every sketchbook the shop had to offer for one that was similar. Hence they left the store after half an hour, Marinette beaming with a paper bag with her sketchbook and some pencils.

“Now, did you want to visit that boutique? Where was it again?” Adrien asked, reluctantly. He didn’t feel like going there at all, but if he wouldn’t struggle they would be home faster.

“Yeah, it’s right the- _Oh my God_ , Papa? Mom?”

Said people turned around when the familiar voice called out their names in a fashion they hadn’t heard for quite some time. They grinned broadly at seeing her.

“Marinette! Sweetie, it’s been too long!” Tom immediately went for a bear hug, lifting her and making her squeal before putting her down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sabine greeted Adrien with a stiff hug. Marinette frowned at that but let it disappear just as quickly. “Hello, Adrien! How have you two been? I think we haven’t spoken to each other since Christmas. That’s been, what, a month? A month and a half, roughly?”

Adrien returned a greeting of his own with a smile. “Let’s just keep it at long enough. But yeah, we’ve been good. Busy, but good. And you?”

“Pretty good too!” Tom joined after being finished cooing with Marinette over his scarf. “Business is doing well, though life would be so much better if our lovely daughter would call us more often.” He eyed her with a fake pout.

Marinette sighed, fondly. “You know I’ve been busy. I always call as often as I can!”

“We know, honey, we know,” Sabine reassured. “Are you two busy tonight?”

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other before both shook their heads. “No,” Adrien answered.

“You want us over for dinner?” Marinette concluded.

Sabine smiled in affirmative. “It would be perfect to catch up. Unless it really doesn’t go with you, we can always reschedule.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Marinette assured. “We were going somewhere before heading home, but I can always go there later. I’d love to have dinner with you guys, it’s been way too long!” Adrien nodded his approval with her.

Sabine grinned radiantly. “Well, we were about to leave. You can follow us if you want, but you know the way. Just come when you’re done and we’ll be seeing you whenever you’re there.”

“I think we’re just gonna follow you right away,” Marinette said, then turned to Adrien. “Is that okay?”

“Sure,” Adrien answered and shoved his hands in his pockets. “I can’t really say no to good food, now can I?”

The four of them laughed. Sabine and Tom bid them goodbye, saying they were going to their car and that they would see them at their place. Marinette and Adrien did the same. The drive to her parents’ house wasn’t long and soon they were in the living room, drinking some wine with cheese while Sabine hollered to the kitchen area every few minutes, stirring or turning something before returning to her spot on the couch.

They chatted merrily until Tom mentioned something embarrassing from Marinette’s childhood; namely that, when she was seven, she had been crushing on a lovely, teenaged young man who would visit the bakery every Sunday. He would talk and play with her while waiting for his goods and she always enjoyed his company, until he never showed up again and she forgot all about him, her mind too young and undeveloped at the time to memorize him. The memory was there, but vague. In any case, it was embarrassing and she definitely wasn’t liking the idea of her father mentioning something like this while she was _married_ to someone else for God’s sake. Even if it was just a silly childhood crush. Childhood crushes could lead to a lot more…

She was the living proof of that.

She didn’t know how it even happened, but eventually Adrien and her ended up in her old room. The feeling of nostalgia washed over her as she entered the room through the trapdoor. She had made so many memories here in her lifetime; music sessions with Nino, Ladybug discussions with Alya, beauty treatments with Rose, drawing with Nathanael, lovely and steamy nights with Adrien. It had all happened right here and it almost teared her up.

If not for the sense of dread filling her whole body.

And the snickering behind her.

Leaving her old room as it was, it meant a lot of her old stuff was still there as it had been when she was a kid.

Including all of Adrien’s posters.

It wasn’t a secret that she had been crushing on him when they were younger, but she completely forgot about all the posters still hanging there! Adrien stood in front one of them, the last chuckles escaping his lips while wiping a tear from the corner of his eyes.

She blew her bangs from her face in frustration and crossed her arms. “Not funny.”

“I think it’s very funny. I honestly forgot about all these, you know? But now that everything is coming back, something else came to mind…” He went for her desk and opened the second last drawer. All color left her face, knowing very well which drawer he was about to open.

“Noooo,” she whined.

“Yes!” He laughed, staring at the contents of the drawer. Namely every form of merchandise that either has Adrien’s name, face or even smell on it.

And the drawer was filled up to the last centimeter.

“I don’t understand why we’re even together anymore,” she pouted.

He picked up a pen with his face on it and pressed it against her nose. “I think this is prove enough.”

She swiped his hand away. She shook her head, but silently giggled. “I’m out of here.” She kicked off her shoes, ascended the stairs to her bed and climbed through the hatch leading to her balcony. The cool air hit her face instantly, it was a pleasant feeling. Not too soon after, Adrien was behind her and she was encircled by his arms, his chin on her shoulder.

“It’s so weird being here,” she commented after a few minutes of silence. “Like, we’ve visited my parents tons of times ever since I moved out, but I haven’t been to my room anymore. I know it’s still my room, it just feels so foreign. It gives me cold vibes. The only positive thing is that you’re smiling at me from every angle.”

He chuckled at her last comment. “That’s because you haven’t made new memories there anymore. It’s all just a blur in the back of your mind. Maybe you should visit your parents more often if it upsets you that much.”

She snorted. “Look at you Mr. Therapist. Seems like Jean-Marc is rubbing off on you. Though I think you’re right. Or maybe I should recall all the memories that were made, you know? Just think about everything that happened in there. My room just feels so depressing right now.”

She felt him smirk and suddenly he was in front of her, hoisting her up and throwing her over his shoulder.

“Adrien! What the hell!” She half yelled, half giggled. “What are you doing?”

“Bringing up memories,” he said while landing on her bed. He dropped her on the matrass and crawled over her.

“Oh my God! Adrien, my parents are downstairs!”

He grinned and kissed below her ear. “That’s what you said the first time too.” He wiggled his eyebrows and dipped down again.

After a few kisses, she eventually gave in. Moments that were buried in the past came up and she felt like a teenager all over again. She supposed it was fine, as long as her parents wouldn’t hear them or come up. Then she would die from embarrassment.

“Kids, dinner is ready!”

Marinette and Adrien abruptly stopped and stared at each other before laughing.

“Coming, mom,” she panted between giggles. “Come on, let’s go,” she addressed Adrien as he adjusted his shirt and jacket to look a little more decent.

They went downstairs with faces as innocent as they could muster, a little tinge of pink on their cheeks. By the look on her mother’s face, she wasn’t fooled but she didn’t mention anything.

In the beginning during dinner, it was all pleasant and fun, but Marinette noticed the continuous cloud hanging above her parents’ heads. They liked Adrien, or so they said, but she had always assumed that the tidbit of malevolence towards him was because he was stealing away their ‘little girl’, which was normal for parents. Right now though, she felt like they were not being nice to him on purpose, looking for every opportunity to lash out at him. Not literally, of course. They were nice, but she could see past the façade; they barely laughed at every joke he made, disagreed with him when he brought up his opinion on _anything_ and they always addressed her when talking about them instead of him.

Adrien excused himself to go to the bathroom. Marinette sighed in relief. Great timing, now she could confront her parents in hope to save the last few minutes of dinner when he returned.

Right when the door closed behind him, Marinette shot a dark look at her parents.

“What is your problem?”

“What do you mean, honey?” Sabine asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“You know what I mean. If you have a problem with Adrien, you say it out loud or keep quiet. Not subtly attack him.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about, Marinette,” Tom said.

“Oh, don’t play dumb,” she accused. By the hurt look on her father’s face, she calmed herself down a bit. “I see the way you guys have been acting. And it’s not just tonight, it’s just a bit more prominent now. You guys have always acted weird towards Adrien, though I never assumed you meant any harm with it. I just thought it was parents being parents. But it’s getting ridiculous now. I don’t know what’s with you guys, but I want it to stop.”

“Marinette,” her father tried. “We’re only-”

“Looking out for me?” She finished. “You should have said something when we were dating. Hell, at our wedding you were literally asked to say something or keep quiet forever! You know that I don’t mind you guys being honest with me. Whatever you’re issue with Adrien is, you could have talked to me about it. But I don’t appreciate you doing this. Adrien is a good man and I love him.”

“Sweetie,” her mother said. “We know you love him. And that’s exactly the reason why we didn’t say anything. You two care about each other so much and we didn’t want to butt in.”

“Butt in?!” Marinette’s voice was a bit louder now. “What are you doing now then? Wait, let me ask this first. What the hell is your problem with Adrien?”

Sabine desperately looked at Tom, pleading him to say something, but he held his silence. She sighed and bit her lip, probably trying to find the right words to say. “It’s just… we never felt like you two were a match.” She cringed when Marinette’s nostrils flared.

“Because?”

“You’re a sweet, ambitious lady. We understand Adrien loves you a lot and will do anything for you, but we just…” She fumbled with her hands, unable to finish.

“We never thought you two would last as long as you have,” Tom finally dared to say. “We were hoping it would be over sometime. Then the next thing we heard was that he proposed to you. We could have said something, but you were so happy that we didn’t want to create drama.”

“And?” Marinette pressured.

“We’re not so fond of Adrien. That is all. Not everyone has to like everyone, Marinette. Even if the person is part of your family.” He ended in a tone that showed there was no more room for discussion.

“You never had problem with him during school,” she countered. When they didn’t respond and nervously stared at each other, Marinette gasped. “Wait, this is about his father, isn’t it? Oh, that is just _low_. He can’t help whatever happened. I can’t believe you guys are taking it out on him!”

“Marinette, you can’t deny that Adrien is not… truly fine. I know everyone has issues, but I just think that the things he has been going through, is still going through, are a bad influence on you. We only want what’s best for you and want you to be happy, dear.” Sabine obviously didn’t like fighting with her daughter and tried everything in her might to calm her down.

“You want me to be happy? Then let me be happy with _him_. Please try to at least be civil towards him. He doesn’t deserve any of this. He is not doing anything wrong and he has been working everything out as much as he can. And I’m there to support him, no matter what you guys say.”

Sabine was about to retort something, but Marinette ignored her, saying she was going outside for some fresh air. She went to her room, heading for the balcony. Unbeknownst to them, she was suited up and three blocks away not even a minute later.

The room was filled with silence, Tom and Sabine stewing over the shared words. They wanted to see their daughter happy and let her do as much as she wanted to _make_ her happy, but Adrien was always a sensitive subject for them. Of course, the man couldn’t help what happened and how he was, but the tense feeling he gave both parents whenever Marinette mentioned him or when he was near, never left and they couldn’t help it. Sometimes you just don’t think that a certain person is right for someone.

They already felt bad about the whole ordeal, but to make it worse, Adrien stepped out of the bathroom. He didn’t sit down, leaning on the dining table with one hand.

“I never knew how thin the walls were here.” His tone was obviously displeased.

Tom cringed. “How much did you hear?”

“Everything. That certainly sounded like a pleasant conversation.”

Sabine tried to grab his hand. “Listen, Adrien-”

He pulled away before she could reach him. “It’s okay. I’ll be with her. I’ll try to calm her down. I do think she wants to leave though.”

“I can understand that,” Sabine said softly, almost on the verge of tears. “She’s upstairs.”

Adrien didn’t say anything anymore and went for the stairs. When he entered her room and saw she wasn’t there he headed for the balcony, only to see she wasn’t there either. He didn’t know how she could disappear from this height, but he assumed she learned a few tricks to escape her room from living here for most of her life. He called on his transformation, Plagg complaining that this was a bad idea before getting sucked in the ring, and the search was on.

He had to find her. Especially if she was upset. And this was the fastest way to do so.

He felt like he was searching for her for hours, which were probably just fifteen minutes, but there was no sign of her. She was tiny and fast, she could be anywhere.

He heard someone crying. A familiar cry.

His ears picked up the source and he was off. He hoped he had found her now.

He found someone else.

_Ladybug._

His body screamed _DANGEROUS_. He was supposed to be looking for Marinette and he knew what being near her did to him. But she was still crying and he couldn’t find it in his heart to leave her like this.

“If you can’t really already see it, I’m not in the mood to fight, Chat,” she said, breaking through the silence of the evening. She had apparently heard him approach.

He wordlessly sat down next to her. When she didn’t make any move, he scooted closer. This made her move away, him in response moving towards her yet again. It was a pattern they followed until she was at the ledge and she had nowhere to go, lest she wanted to drop. She could of course grab her yoyo and zip away, but she remained where she was to Chat’s surprise.

“Just tell me what’s going on,” he said, hoping to get a response out of her.

She scoffed. “Like you care.”

“You know that I do,” he returned, saying it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I’m just sad, okay? I’m not telling you anything else. People can be sad whenever they want to be.”

Chat didn’t speak anymore and Ladybug kept on sniffling. He wanted to make her feel better, but she would never accept anything from him. He did want to try though. He opened his arms in invitation, eyeing her with an inquisitive brow. She stared at him before shaking her head and looking away from him. Chat sighed. He knew this would happen, he knew her too well. Even if she didn’t want to admit it.

With a pat on the shoulder, he got up from his spot, extending his baton to leave. He had to look for Marinette anyway. “I hope you feel better soon.” With that, he left.

Ladybug was still sitting there, drowning in her own emotions.

_He’s just trying to fool you. He wants to disarm you. It’s like Tikki said, if you show him any compassion whatsoever, he will take you down at any given moment because you’re not willing to fight him anymore. He’s just trying to use you!_

That was her conscious speaking. She knew that feeling the way she felt was wrong, but she couldn’t control them. Especially now that she was an emotional wreck anyway, she didn’t know what to think and what to feel anymore. The only thing she knew for sure was that she wanted to curl up into a ball and cry herself to sleep.

She went back to her parents’ house after a while, feeling like she had cooled down enough to take her coat and leave. She de-transformed on her balcony, putting a concerned Tikki in her bag before the little creature could say anything and went down in her room.

Adrien was sitting on her chaise with his hands in his hair. When he heard the hatch close, he took her in arms, asking her if she was okay.

“I just wanna go home,” she answered. He nodded and led her down.

Sabine and Tom gave her concerned looks when the couple walked downstairs. She got her coat and left for their car, not caring to say goodbye. Adrien apologized and bid them farewell, though it wasn’t with any kind emotion.

The car ride was quiet. Adrien wanted to comfort her, but whenever he wanted to say something she shook her head, saying she just wanted to forget tonight. At home, Marinette went straight for the bedroom, not caring to take her makeup off or to change in pajamas and went to sleep. Adrien hoped she would be feeling better in the morning. He supposed he could try to cheer her up some then, but that had to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Alya hadn’t been this shocked by Ladybug news for ages, not counting the recent killings. It wasn’t proven true after all. Right now though, this picture was definitely not fake and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Nino entered the apartment they shared. Many rose their eyebrows at that. They still lived together even after they had broken up, but there were no hard feelings between them and this was something that worked for them.

“I’m baked,” Nino said with a sigh as he flopped down on the couch.

“I hope you don’t mean that,” she frowned, not taking her eyes off her screen.

“You know I don’t do that stuff, Alya. It does feel like it though, I’m so tired!”

“Well, get your tired ass over here. You’ve got to see this.”

Nino did as he was told to and moved to her desk, leaning over her shoulder to look at her laptop screen.  “Is this legit?”

“Yeah, I know the guy who has taken the picture. It happened tonight, not even two hours ago. What the hell is she doing? I wouldn’t trust him for my life!”

Nino’s brows furrowed. The picture was of Ladybug and Chat Noir talking, just talking, on a roof. It seemed innocent enough, but with the way they were supposed to feel about each other, it called upon some question marks. The fact that Ladybug seemed to be crying and that Chat was obviously trying to comfort her wasn’t doing it for him either.

_Indeed. What the hell are you doing, M?_


	5. To Trust or Not To Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust is the glue of life. It's the most essential ingredient in effective communication. It's the foundational priciple that holds all relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was quicker with uploading than I anticipated. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Enjoy!

The night passed quickly. All the tears, disappointment, anger and all other negative feelings had made her exhausted. She was knocked out the moment her back hit the matrass and she never noticed Adrien getting up the next morning. Swollen eyes peeked at the screen of her phone she grabbed from her night stand to check the time.

Great, she had only twenty minutes until she had to leave. She needed more time! She had to make breakfast, check-check-double check that she brought the right sketchbook with her, had to dress up and make herself look presentable (especially now that she looked like a mess, she _needed_ makeup). With a lot of effort, she dragged herself out of bed. She put on a baby-blue, velvet blazer with a gray shirt, black ripped jeans and the first pair of black heels she could find; lacquered peep toes in this case. It wasn’t the most business-like outfit she has ever worn, but it was comfortable while being fashionable as well. With a job and image like hers, she couldn’t go walking around in joggers unless she went to the gym. When working in fashion, she basically had to look good 24/7.

She threw some makeup in her handbag to apply later on, together with her sketchbook when she passed it on the way to the kitchen (she really hoped she got the right one). Her heels clacked on the tile floor when she arrived in the kitchen and they abruptly stopped when she halted her step.

A brown bag on the bar.

She neared and examined it. It gave off a delicious smell, it only became stronger and drowned her senses when she opened it. It was chock-full with stuff; juices, coffee in a thermos to keep it warm, a sandwich, yoghurt, wraps and even a half chocolate-half fruit bar. Everything was labeled as either breakfast or lunch.

She sighed fondly. Not only had Adrien spared her time to make her breakfast (he probably figured she would wake up late), he also provided her with lunch so she didn’t have to leave the office to get some herself later on. This way she could work through her lunchbreak in case she would arrive really late and had to make up for the time she had lost. He really had thought of everything. It made her heart swell. She really loved him. Who couldn’t love a man like him?

The thought reminded her of last night and she frowned. It wasn’t the time for such thoughts, she had to _hurry_ , but she couldn’t stop them from invading her mind. Her parents had made her really upset, she still was. Normally she would talk to Adrien about problems like these, but right now she couldn’t find it within herself to discuss this with him. She would be whining to him about how her parents didn’t like _him_. He mentioned he already knew what had been said at dinner during the time he was gone, but she would still feel bad if she had to repeat their words to him. He didn’t deserve any of that.

Gathering her already prepared food and the last things she needed in her bag, Marinette picked up a pair of sunglasses to hide the obvious bags under her eyes, put on her coat and was on her way. Even though she should feel worried about getting late, she decided she wanted to walk to work. It was quite sunny outside and she needed the fresh air. Once outside though, the cold, windy reality that it was still January hit her. With a shiver, she raced back inside for her car keys. She could always take a walk during the day when the sun was higher and the temperature had gone up, if she felt like it. Besides, it was easier to eat her breakfast in the car than holding it while walking.

She barely made it on time. Not that it really mattered. What could they do, fire her? She still was a role model though; the empress of the building. If she was late every day, other people would think it was okay too, and they couldn’t have that. It was still a business they were running. That’s why she devoted most of her adult years to improving her punctuality. With a lot of help from Adrien of course, who was used to it ever since he was little, but that wasn’t the point.

She said ‘hi’ to familiar faces, chitchatted with Chloé for a bit and entered her office when she didn’t see Adrien around anymore. She remembered him saying he had an immediate meeting considering the new winter line. She was sad she couldn’t join it. Aside from being late, she wasn’t even supposed to be there unless they were stuck on something and needed her help. She was head designer, obviously, but Adrien was the puppeteer. His will was law and everything had to be discussed with him before anyone dared to approach her. It was how they had worked for years and it was the secret to their success. It seemed simple, but the only reason they were as successful as they are right now is because their entire company is a well-oiled machine. And their trust in each other, of course. They were partners in life, love, and business, and they worked well together.

She exhaled deeply in relief when she opened her bag and saw she brought the right sketchpad. She didn’t need one full of doodles, she needed the one with her sketches for the winter! They were mostly just ideas though. Today was the day Adrien would have the last discussion on what would be the plan and then it was time to draw, produce and show. In the meantime, they still had to take care of the clothing for the status quo. _Agreste Couture_ wasn’t just for the runway or the ‘upper class’, unlike most of _Gabriel_ was, their clothing was also sold in retail stores. They weren’t the cheapest either, but it didn’t really matter actually if people found them affordable or not. They were selling, making a profit, still thriving and that was the important part.

On top of that, in just about two months their names would be everywhere considering Fashion Week. Their winter line would be walking down the catwalk as the highlight of the show. They were young, new and fresh and already made their mark in the fashion world. They could compete with _Coco Chanel_ , _Dior_ , _Céline_ , _Louis Vuitton_ , _Yves Saint Laurent_ and more! Not even _Gabriel_ had been as successful as they are right now and Marinette always wondered how Adrien felt about that. Was he proud? Did he work as hard as he did on purpose? Did he want his fame and wealth to spite his father?

She supposed she could ask him, but she didn’t want to be blunt about it. His father had always been a sensitive subject. She was already so proud he was considering to visit him next weekend! It was something he definitely needed to do.

 _At least that’s something my parents would agree with_ , she thought grumpily. She ran her hands down her face in frustration and growled as loud as she could. That was it, she couldn’t keep it contained! She had to talk to somebody, now. She turned on her computer as fast as she could and opened Skype. She clicked the top name on her friends list and waited.

It rang. And rang. And rang. Then a face appeared.

“Hey, girl. What’s up? You look like you’ve been run over.”

She sighed. “I _know_. I had a rough night yesterday. Am I keeping you from work?”

She shook her head. “I can spare a few minutes. Need to rant?”

“Yes! I’ll do my makeup in the meantime, if you don’t mind. I don’t want to scar you for life by looking at this any longer,” she spoke as she gestured to her face.

Alya chuckled. “I’ve seen worse, but sure. So, tell me. Mama Césaire is listening.”

She was ready to talk, but paused her speaking as she applied a layer of concealer, not sure where to start with the story actually. “I had an… argument with my parents. A discussion, you could say.”

“So you fought?”

“Your words, not mine, but sure you could say that, I guess.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “That’s nothing like you guys. You three are the most happy-go-lucky people I know.”

“It was about Adrien.” She padded an amount of powder on her face to set everything.

The name made Alya tense, but she continued anyway. “And?”

“Turns out they hate him. Guess everyone doesn’t think we should be together. At least you and Nino are honest about it, _and_ you aren’t hostile towards him.”

Alya gulped at the last part. She didn’t mention anything though. “Did they really say that they hated him?”

“Okay, maybe I’m exaggerating. They said that they never expected us to stay together and didn’t want to mess anything up when he proposed to me, so they kept quiet. They already didn’t like him when we were dating in high school, can you believe that!”

“Ouch. I understand where you’re coming from, that stings.”

“Tell me about it. I just feel like I’ve been lied to for most of my life. In some way I get them, but they could at least have said something years ago! We could have come to an agreement or something. Hell, I would have dumped him if they had asked me to. Their happiness is just as important to me as mine is, they know that.” In her annoyance, she almost poked herself in the eye with her eyeshadow brush.

“Would you have dumped him though?” Alya asked skeptically. “Be honest, you wanted to be with him ever since you met him when you were thirteen. And look at you two now. You do realize you would have thrown that away, right?”

She rubbed the side of her face near her eyelid, though mindful not to smudge her recently applied makeup. “Of course I do. I love him, I love you, and I love where I am right now. Of course I don’t want to change things. I just… I am not feeling right with the fact that basically all the people around me don’t like what my life is like right now. It really bothers me.”

“What do you mean? It’s not like-” Alya cut herself off when Marinette gave her a certain look.

“You know exactly what I mean. Both you and my parents are either complaining about Adrien, that I spend too much time on my job, that I need to change my attitude towards things, everything!” There was also the fact that Tikki and she were disagreeing on a lot of things considering Chat Noir, but she couldn’t say that to Alya of course. “It’s almost like the life I have right now is perfect for me, but everyone else is against it. All the choices I want to make are apparently not the choices others think I should make. And let me tell you this; it’s not a nice feeling!”

There was a moment of silence, Alya probably trying to take in all she had just said. “Does Adrien know about any of this?”

“About my parents? Yes, he told me he had heard everything. About how I feel? No, I haven’t spoken to him. I immediately went to bed yesterday, woke up alone this morning and haven’t seen him yet. I still need to thank him for making me breakfast and lunch, so I guess I’ll be seeing him in a bit.”

“Okay, but when you see him, _talk to him_. That’s the best advice I can give you. A healthy relationship is all about communication, you know?”

Marinette cocked a brow. “First, of course I know that. Second, I’m getting relationship advice from _you_?”

“Har har, so funny. Yes, I’m aware that my relationship didn’t work, but it made me learn a lot. My time with Nino was fun as a teenager, but as we became older and had to make certain life choices we realized we both wanted different things. We’re both individuals, we don’t like being chained to others. In some situations it can work because you give each other the space you need, but with us it only created a gap. We almost became strangers who had sex basically.”

“But you guys still live together. Isn’t that just the same but then without the sex? I’ve wondered about that but I never asked because I was sure you guys knew what you were doing. In my opinion the first scenario sounds better.”

Alya laughed loudly, attracting the attention of someone behind her but she didn’t care. “I suppose you’re right about that, but no, it’s much better now. In a relationship, you have certain duties and responsibilities. Now that we’re just roomies and friends, there are no strings attached. I don’t feel guilty for not spending all my time with him and I can just do whatever I want. Besides, the hunt is fun. Going out late at night and checking people out. By the way, you and I should go sometime soon. It’s been way too long!”

“As long as those pests you call hot dudes won’t come near me.” She applied the last bit of mascara and looked inside her bag for all the lipsticks she had brought. Which color…

“Bright pink if you have that,” Alya said, knowing what her best friend was doing. “Did talking help? Is your head a bit clearer now?”

She applied the lipstick that matched Alya’s description the best and hummed. “Yes, thank you. You don’t know how much I love you. I owe you a drink next time we hit the streets. That being said, I still don’t feel like work, so distract me. Anything interesting happening lately?”

“Seriously, how did you even get this far with that attitude?” Alya giggled.

She shrugged. “As sad as it sounds, my last name, but that doesn’t matter. Give me the juicy stuff! Did Nino get another gig already or not?”

“I’m not sure. He did mention something during dinner yesterday, but it could be the one he was talking about earlier. I do have a scoop! You’ve got to see this. Go to the Ladyblog, first article you’ll see.”

Marinette complied and visited the website, Alya’s presence on the top right of the screen. She clicked on the first article like she was told to and already paled before she even read the words. The first picture was enough.

So many pictures of Chat and her from last night. The article was mostly speculation, so she didn’t bother reading all of that, but the comments were always interesting, although for the most part also speculation.

_I was right! They’re working together again!! CN is a good guy!!! <3_

_NOOOO!1!1!!!11 LADYBUG IS EVIILL_

_Guys, calm down. They’re obviously just talking. It doesn’t have to mean anything._

_Not mean anything my ass, they’re obviously buddies. Smh I thought LB was to protect us, not to consort with the enemy._

_If you look closely, you can see she’s crying. He’s still the murdering asshole he’s always been!_

_Lay off him! I LOVE CHAT NOIR. It’s never proven that what he did is true, so don’t go saying things you’re not sure about._

She had read and seen enough. She closed the tab, not wanting to be tempted to read some more later on. She was already depressed enough as it was. “Wow.”

“I know, right? I’m not sure what Ladybug is doing, but I hope she keeps her head straight. It’s freaking me out, girl. Nino was acting weird because of it too.”

“Isn’t Nino always a little weird?” She joked with a half-smile.

“No, I mean _weird_.” She came closer to the screen as if she was going to tell a big secret. “He was so confused about the news and didn’t want to believe it. He basically said that it couldn’t be true, that she was too smart to associate herself with Chat Noir again. Like, what the hell? I think so too, but I’m the one dedicating my life to them, not him.”

Hm, that was kind of odd. Maybe Nino could have picked up the eagerness and excitement about anything to do with Ladybug from Alya, but that didn’t seem right. From what she heard, he acts like he knows her and can’t understand why someone like her, who he isn’t supposed to know, would do something like that (even if the situation was differently pictured than it originally was). It was almost like…

…No, that couldn’t be. He wouldn’t have figured it out, right? He could just be worried about everyone’s favorite superhero, most people in Paris were.

“Marinette? Marinette! MARINETTE!”

“Aah! What? You don’t have to yell at me, Alya!”

“You were totally spaced out, I had to. Besides, you’ve got, uhm…. company.”

When Alya pointed in Marinette’s direction, she assumed the person was behind her and swiveled her chair.

“Took you long enough, you didn’t even hear me come in.”

“Chloé!” She yelped. “How nice to see you! Hehe…” She quickly took a look backwards, as if that would assure her that Chloé didn’t see Alya, but it was obviously too late.

“Let me guess, this is also the person you had lunch with and Adrien can’t know about it because it would only cause a fit you’d like to avoid?” Chloé cocked her hips to the right with folded arms.

Alya nodded on the screen. “Bingo.”

“Hush you,” Marinette spoke to Alya then turned back to Chloé. “Look, Adrien can’t know about this until I tell him, okay? He wouldn’t be happy with it anyway, but if he would hear I’ve been going around his back from _someone else_ , I… I don’t even want to find out. Promise me, please?”

She scoffed. “Relax, I won’t tell a soul. You don’t think I remember how he was when I talked to him after years?”

Marinette looked helpless and shrugged. “Actually, I haven’t gotten a clue how that went. First you haven’t spoken to each other in years, then the next day you walk in saying he offered you a job. And no one ever bothered to enlighten me on the situation.”

Alya waved from the screen behind the two talking ladies. “Hello, still here.”

“Oh right, well that’s a conversation for another day. Anyway, what I mean to say is that I know he wasn’t soft on me. It took a lot on my part to get him to even talk to me and to convince him to be friends again. I don’t know how he feels about Alya, and I assume Capboy is part of the package-”

“His name is Nino,” Alya and Marinette sneered simultaneously.

“-but I’m sure things can be fixed if you give it time and choose the right moment. That’s all I can help you with, it’s been a few years since he’s accepted me, so I don’t know how he’ll act right now. That’s all for you to find out.”

“I’ll… see what I’ll do,” Marinette sighed and rubbed her forehead. “What were you doing here anyway?”

“Adrien asked me to see if you were here already, and if you were, to send you to meeting room 7 immediately. There are some…complications.”

“Don’t tell me he’s all condescending and making an ass of himself?” Marinette pleaded.

Chloé showed a smile with a disappointed sigh. “You know him too well.”

She moaned. “Ugh, fine. I’ll slay the dragon. But if he dares to spit fire on me, I’m out.”

“Lovely metaphor,” Alya grinned. “I suppose that’s my cue to leave. It was nice talking to you, girl. See you later, kiss!”

With another wave, Alya faded away. Chloé left for her duties and Marinette took a few minutes to gather her courage before entering the, so called, dragon’s den.

When she opened the door, the first thing she saw was a pen coming her way. She dodged it easily, years of Ladybug practice on her name, and caught it in her hand right when it was about to fly out the door. She clutched it tightly, irritation already evident on her face.

“I can’t _believe_ you would even think of something like that,” he exclaimed. “How did you ever make it here? Why did I ever think hiring you would be a good idea?”

“Mr. Agreste,” she tried to say kindly.

“You are utter buffoons! I’m sure when my wife gets here, she’ll give you all an ass whooping for coming up with something like that.”

“Adrien,” she tried again, this time with more fire and annoyance.

Someone tried to point to Marinette, but he almost cowered in fear when Adrien noticed and glared at him. “And what do you have to add? Another one of your amazing ideas? This is Fashion Week, people, not ‘Let’s Wear Trash bags’ Week. It needs to be perfect, in tiptop shape and-”

“HEY!” She threw the pen at him, hitting the back of his head. He groaned in pain and turned to her, his anger immediately dissipating, hers only rising. “The wife’s here. Now, if you can stop embarrassing yourself and just try to act like a normal human being, I’d like to hear what the issue is.”

* * *

 

“Master! Master, what’s wrong?” The little green creature asked, intensely worried. His master was meditating peacefully during the spare time between customers of his massage parlor, but suddenly tensed and frowned deeply. Something was wrong and Wayzz picked up on that all too well. He could feel it too. Something was changing in the energy flow.

He opened his eyes. “I’m not sure, my dear Wayzz. Someone has called upon an extremely powerful source, I haven’t felt anything like it in a long time. I feel something else too, but I can’t quite place it.” The old man turned towards his friend. “What do you think?”

Wayzz closed his eyes and let it flow through him. He let go of everything inside his head and just _felt_. “I sense something... dark, mischievous yet there is some sort of powerlessness there. It feels almost familiar.” He opened his eyes and trembled. “Master, could it be him again? Could Hawk Moth have returned?”

Fu shook his head. “I’m fairly sure Mr. Agreste is still right where he is supposed to be. I recognize the sensation as well. I have my suspicions, but we can never be sure of anything. I assume we do have to be prepared for the return of an old friend.”

“Should we inform Ladybug and Chat Noir?”

Fu unfolded his legs and got up from his spot on the floor. He started to pace. “I don’t see any use in that. They’ll be coming to me soon enough. I remember Marinette telling me she was going to visit me when she was in the neighborhood.”

“But Mister Adrien hasn’t visited in years, Master. How are you so sure that you’ll be seeing him soon too?”

Fu smiled and held out his hand for the Kwami to sit on. As Wayzz did so, the old master scratched his head. “Patience, my friend. All in due time. I can see prophecies ahead of me. I’m not sure what the future will bring us precisely, but I’m certain of one thing: those two will find their way and make history.”

The green Kwami eyed the man skeptically. “That will be hard, considering the current circumstances. Their bond isn’t what it used to be.”

“Oh, I’m aware of that. I never said that it would be easy. The only thing that I know is what’s laid out before me, images of what will pass in my time. Time is relative though, and with that, so is the future. It’s fragile and can be altered anytime. The outcome is all up to their choices.” Fu poured some tea for himself, grabbing a thimble for Wayzz so he could have some as well.

Wayzz accepted it full of thankfulness and eagerly started to drink it. “Then I guess all we can do is wait?”

He took a sip, letting the flavor take place in his mouth and he hummed. “Indeed, my old friend.”

* * *

 

Adrien was furious when the team presented him their ideas considering the new winter line. Sure, they weren’t all bad, but they weren’t original enough. Either the good ones were similar to something from last year or resembled too much with other companies. The ones that were bad _perhaps_ weren’t that bad to yell over, but they only had until April and they were ultimately behind schedule. They should have already started designing it in December, yet here they were still on the drawing board.

So he threw a tantrum. It wasn’t professional and he didn’t do it often, but he was just too stressed and frustrated to care. He called upon Chloé, ordering her to get Marinette instantly. She would tell these people off in a kinder way, being probably more levelheaded than he was at the moment, though he was wondering about that too. She was probably still pondering last night’s words and could be in a bad mood. She didn’t like angry Adrien, and she would most probably scold him instead of the team.

He might just have dug his own grave.

When someone mentioned the ideas weren’t _that_ bad, Adrien lost it and threw a pen his away, sadly missing him. He started to pace, letting the angry words flow from his mouth without a care. He wasn’t being fair to them now, but he couldn’t hold himself back.

_But it’s justified. They’re incompetent. You are king here, Adrien. They barely deserve to walk the same ground as you do. Why haven’t you learned that by now?_

_Shut up, shut up, shut up!_ He mentally yelled back.

When someone raised their voice and something hit is neck, he was annoyed but it was wiped off his face when he saw it was her. He let her speak, already hearing the aggravated tone in her voice _to him_ , before trying to explain the situation to her.

“There you are. Well, let me explain what these imbeciles have thought up.”

Marinette rolled her eyes at him using an insult, but she knew that if Adrien was angry, something definitely wasn’t right. They must have messed up pretty badly.

He directed her to the designs laid out on the table. “First off, these coats. Thoughts?”

He slid all the needed pages on the meeting table in her direction, also putting the PowerPoint presentation on the right slide with extra information.

She checked everything that was to see for, humming in thought and thoroughly examining everything. “This is supposed to be for males and females, right?”

Adrien nodded.

“It’s too feminine. When we discussed this, I thought we agreed on unisex. I didn’t say make everything for little girls in pink skirts and lollipops. I want this idea scrapped immediately.”

Adrien smirked as he crumbled the page and threw it in the bin. There she was. He loved it when the designer inside her turned up.

She flipped through all the sketchbooks, the presentations, all the loose papers and ideas drawn on the whiteboard. A contemplative look adorned her face the entire time. “I do like what’s going on here,” she said, gesturing to one of the sweater drawings. “It’s just not what I had in mind.”

“What did you have in mind then, Mrs. Agreste?” Someone at the table asked, he sounded patronizing. “Please, do tell us.” He was obviously aware of his tone.

Her eyes slitted at the man and she took a step forward. “I am your superior and you will treat me as such. I could kick you off the team any second, which I might do if you keep talking to me like that.” She turned to the whiteboard, all professional as if nothing happened, and wiped everything off. Some gasped at her action, but she leisurely started writing and drawing things. “I had more of a ‘70s vibe going on in my head. Oversized, colorful, for all ages, all _sexes_ which is what we were going for if I remember correctly.” She stood proudly in front of the group with her arms wide, speaking animatedly and Adrien felt pride flow through him. “I’m talking duffel coats, flight jackets, sheepskin, sweaters with ruffles on the end of the sleeves, boots, tight trousers, small shawls and scarves, long skirts with tights. That’s what I was thinking. Anyone against that?”

No one made a move, not even Adrien did.

“Good. If it would help, I could get my sketchbook in my office. I have drawn some things that came to mind over the past weeks.”

Everyone dumbly nodded. Adrien nodded too, but with a pleased smile. “I love you, you know that, right?” He gave her a kiss on the cheek, one of the few things they allowed themselves to do at work, and waved her out.

While waiting for her return, Adrien stood in front of the tall windows looking down on the city of Paris. It was a pleasant day for January. It wasn’t as gray as it usually was supposed to be. The citizens seemed to take notice of it as well. There were a lot more people on the street; couples walking their dogs, friends drinking coffee on the patio of a café, parents playing with their children…

…large groups running somewhere with curious expressions.

Adrien’s eyebrows shot up, wondering what the commotion was all about. Everyone was gathered around something… blue. A person it seemed. A street artist with body paint or a costume perhaps? But why would everyone suddenly be so interested in them? They must have been standing there all afternoon.

Multiple people in the room wondered what he was looking at and followed his gaze.

“A bird woman?” Someone questioned.

Adrien took a better a look at the person down on the street and noticed that, indeed, the person was a woman and they had birdlike features on their costume.

Everyone outside was taking pictures and staring in awe. The bird lady didn’t seem to mind and walked around in circles, strutting off her attire. She even had a tiny fan in her hand, also covered with feathers, and fanned her face with it while smiling like a proud peacock.

Out of nowhere, the fan was in the air. She jumped and grabbed it, tossing it in someone’s direction to hit them, the fan just not reaching them (thought out with precision probably) and coming back to her, almost like a boomerang. People applauded her and started to film the spectacle with their phones.

Until they realized it wasn’t a show. All hell broke loose

Her facial expression turned sardonic. The fan was flying in the air once again, this time actually slicing someone’s arm. People started to move and yell, trying to get away from the bird lady as fast as they could, some falling on the ground in the chaos and getting trampled on. The lady in blue started to laugh and flew in the air, using the cape-like part of her suit to do so.

Was she… was she using powers? Magic? A _Miraculous_?

The last time he visited Master Fu, which was when he was seventeen now he thought about it, he learned there were more Miraculous behind lock and key, save and sound with the old master. He opened the box once for him, showing the contents and telling him the story of how the Butterfly (which was returned by then) and the Peacock went missing.

By the looks of her costume, it seemed likely that she was the one that was using the missing Peacock Miraculous. He felt the need to get out of this room, transform, rip the broche off her and return the jewel with its poor Kwami to its rightful owner. But should he even? Everyone assumed he was the villain, while he never saw himself as one. Then again, there haven’t been any moments for him to show any heroism. Neither for Ladybug, except handling some petty thugs and, well, stopping him. This was the first time since Hawk Moth that anything that came close to being called a villain appeared.

He heard people scream, “Akuma!” He didn’t blame them. No one knew what this kind of person was or what she could do, and neither did he. The only thing they could compare it with was Akuma because that was the only thing the Parisians were familiar with.

He was about to jump out the window, right then and there, was it not for Ladybug swinging into view. She didn’t immediately attack. She was probably just as shocked as he was by figuring out another Miraculous was active, this even being the long lost Peacock one. Her yoyo twirled by her side, not to seem threatening but to be ready to advance in case the Peacock lady pounced on her.

“Who are you?” She demanded, raising her voice to be heard above all the startled citizens. Because of that, Adrien could hear it too. It was muffled and soft because of the windows, but he could hear everything if he was close enough to the glass.

“I’m Le Paon. And I’m your worst enemy.” She smiled as if she offered a little kid some candy.

Ladybug frowned, but didn’t have time to think about something to retort before Le Paon was on her. She had to take a step back to brace herself and put her swishing yoyo in front of her as a shield. No matter how hard Le Paon tried, she couldn’t get through her defense. Ladybug was fast and used every open space or opportunity she had to lash out her yoyo at her adversary. Even though she was doing well and wasn’t in need of any kind of help, Adrien couldn’t take it anymore and excused himself from the room. Once in his office, he transformed. This time, Plagg was pretty compliant. He felt a weird aura coming from Le Paon and said that it was wise to check her out.

When he turned up outside, Ladybug was on the ground, Le Paon slowly coming her way. The yoyo was a few meters away, out of her reach, and Le Paon was in between them guarding it. Then she made one swift movement with gritted teeth, the muscles in her legs tensing as she leaped towards Ladybug, ready to slay with the sharp edge of her fan. The bravery that was once Ladybug yelped, squeezed her eyes shut and protecting her face with her arm.

He moved. He didn’t know if he would make it, didn’t know if it was even necessary, didn’t know if she wanted his help, but the only thing he knew was that it was… his lady there on the ground, ready to get sliced. He wouldn’t let that happen. Not when he was around.

His arms encircled her and he rolled them away. He heard the clank of the metal of the blue lady’s weapon hitting the concrete. He sighed in relief, knowing that she had missed and that the woman in his arms was safe. They continued to tumble from the impact of his hold on her. When their momentum was gone, she was on the ground, him on top of her. He held himself up with his arms to not crush her. He stared at her and she stared back; startled, awed, thankful, afraid and shocked, all at the same time.

“My Lady, are you okay?” He was told to years ago to never call her that again. He lost the privilege to call her that long ago. It was nostalgia that made him use it again.

She was taken aback by the use of that title. Her blue eyes darted around his face, searching for something. He couldn’t help his cheeks turning a deep shade of red. They hadn’t been in this proximity in a long time. He needed to do something. Get off her perhaps. Or maybe speak, just say anything. Or he could just keep staring at her. His mind repeated the word that would always pass whenever he stared at her too long or when the thoughts returned. _Dangerous_ was flaring red in front of him, but he shoved it away.

“I-I’m not your lady. Get off me!” She threw him on his back, crawling back on her feet. She winced and rubbed her shoulder, but tried to do it without him noticing. “And I’m okay, no thanks to you. I was doing fine until you showed up.”

He managed to get himself to stand, dusting off the remnants of the street from his suit. “We both know that’s a lie, Bugaboo. You would have been bird food and you know it.”

“Don’t call me Bugaboo!” She hissed. “I don’t have time for your silly games. There is a crazed up villain I have to catch.” She looked around, trying to find her opponent so she could continue their fight.

Only to see she was gone.

“What?” She whispered.

“Looks like she took off.” He stretched his arms above his head. “Guess even the villains are scared of me.” It was meant as a sarcastic comment, but he knew there was some harsh truth in it that hurt him.

“Whatever. Hopefully this was just a one-time thing. And if she returns, I’ll be ready.”

“We’ll be ready,” he corrected.

Her head turned to him and she growled. “No! I don’t need your help. The only thing I want for you is to either let me catch you or stay away from me!”

He knew it was a dangerous thing to do, but he somehow knew that it was a way of winning her sympathy. He put his hands in front of him, wrists up, and kneeled. “I’m all yours,” he simply said and awaited her answer. “Come on, take me to the police. I won’t struggle. I’ll admit everything. I won’t hurt anyone anymore. I’m ready when you are.”

She was dumbfounded. She stared at the scene before shaking her head. “Get up, you’re embarrassing yourself.” A crowd started to gather, now that the threat was gone. This meant they had to leave. “I don’t want to have anything to do with you, get that through your thick head.” She didn’t wait for an answer before jogging to her yoyo, swinging it around a lamp post, zipping away and then she was gone. He didn’t even see in which direction she went before she was already out of sight. The crowd around him started to mumble and take pictures. He sighed, still kneeling and grabbed his baton from his back.

There was work he had to get back to.

* * *

“Ouch!” Marinette exclaimed as Tikki put the icepack on her shoulder. She then sighed contently. “That’s better. Thanks, Tikki.”

“That’s quite the bruise you have there.” Tikki pointed to the big, dark spot growing bigger and darker the later it got. “Are you sure you shouldn’t go to a doctor?”

“I’m sure everything will be fine. This isn’t the first time a hit went through the suit, it just means it was a really hard blow. It would always have been worse if I got it without being Ladybug. And even if I’m not wearing the suit, I’m healing faster than most people would. You explained so to me yourself, right?”

Tikki nodded. “Yes, that is true. But I haven’t seen anything like this before. You’re lucky Chat Noir was there to help you, otherwise things would have been way worse, I think.”

Marinette gasped with eyes as wide as dinner plates. “Help? The only thing he did was make it worse! I was doing fine on my own.” She crossed her arms.

“I’ll have to disagree with that, but I don’t want to get into an argument. You’ve been in the bathroom for way too long, Adrien is probably waiting for you in bed.”

“Psh, I haven’t been here for that long. And Adrien has a lot of patience. He can wait-”

“Marinette, are you done already? I’d like to turn off the light.”

Tikki smiled knowingly. Marinette sighed but gave the little creature and amused smile in return.

“Yeah, coming.” She put the icepack in the cabinet behind the mirror and turned off the light. Tikki followed her behind her back and disappeared inside her drawers once Adrien wasn’t paying attention.

Marinette crawled in bed, her eyes scrunched at using her arm with her sore shoulder, but she tried to play it off as the blankets being too cold.

“You okay?” He asked. His eyes landed on her shoulder and she bit her lip. She just had to wear a tank top tonight, hadn’t she? She couldn’t settle for a sweater or T-shirt. “Holy shit, what is that on your shoulder? What did you do?”

She turned on her side so he couldn’t see it any longer. “Nothing. I’m fine, just bumped into something.”

His eyes dilated. “Bumped into something? That’s a freaking war wound right there! How did you even manage that?”

She turned off her night light, the only light in the room still being on, and crawled against his chest to distract him. “I’m okay.” She entwined their legs and drew patterns on his bare chest. She really liked it when he slept in just pajama pants. She kissed a spot between his collar bone and neck, moving upwards until she reached his face. Even though it was dark, she sensed the intensity and lust in his eyes. “Are you tired?”

He sensed her intentions and smirked, moving closer and pulling her against him. “I actually really am. I can just lie down and you can do whatever you want with me though,” he snickered, lying flat on his back.

She swatted him on the chest. “I’m not into necrophilia, but thanks for the offer.” She rested her head on his chest, feeling and listening to his heartbeat. “We can just sleep. That’s nice, if not nicer. I like holding you like this.”

He smiled and his hand went through her hair, softly massaging her scalp. “Me too. Good night, Marinette.”

Her eyelids felt heavy from his ministrations and she didn’t try to fight against them closing. She hummed appreciatively, laced with sleep. “Good night, Adrien.”


	6. To Have It Make Some Sense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we struggle to make sense of things, life looks on in repose.

Adrien carefully put the blanket back to cover her. She stirred and he froze. She mumbled and turned around to lie on her other side. When he heard a snore, he released a puff of air and dared to move again. He tiptoed out of the room, but not before grabbing a shirt.

When he was in the living room, Plagg allowed himself to appear and speak. “Again? Why do you have to do this now?” This wasn’t the first time Adrien used the late hours for this, not by a long shot, but he mostly would do it before midnight and when Marinette wasn’t home. Or perhaps really early in the morning when he went jogging.

“Because that peacock woman just appeared,” Adrien whispered back. “It’s all still fresh in my mind and I want to have everything written down. If I do it later I might forget the tiny details.” He grabbed a pair of sneakers to wear under his joggers and put his shirt on before getting his coat. “I’m going, if you want me to or not.”

“It’s not like you can write down much anyway. She’s a woman, blonde hair and has a Peacock Miraculous. Looks like she’s malevolent. That’s it. You can remember that much for a while, right?”

“So, you think she has a Miraculous too?”

Plagg shrugged. “What can I say? Sure, she can be one of those cosplayers or whatever, but with what she did yesterday, I doubt it. Why would she actually attack people then?”

“Exactly. And the things she did were not good so far, so I have to write down everything I know so I can find her before it is too late. We don’t want another Hawk Moth.”

Plagg swallowed at that name, but didn’t mention anything. “Fine, fine. Let’s go in the ice cold midnight air and freeze to death in your jammies. Seriously, you’re not even gonna change in a sweater?”

“I’ll be fine. Now let’s _go_ before Marinette wakes up.”

With a sigh, Plagg squeezed himself inside Adrien’s coat pocket to stay warm until they would get to their destination. Adrien came there often enough for Plagg to remember exactly how long it would take. If there wasn’t much traffic, which he was sure of at three a.m., then it would take thirty minutes and forty-four seconds.

Plagg didn’t show his face but he could hear and thus follow his holder’s every step: to the car, the drive, walking inside the building, stating his name, pulling up the door and sitting in front of the board…

“She called herself Le Paon, right?”

Plagg erupted from his pocket and nodded. “Yes. How creative.”

Adrien deadpanned. “I’m Chat Noir.”

“And Ladybug is a ladybug. You’re all not very original, are you?”

“At least Ladybug is English.” Adrien’s eyebrows furrowed as he wrote down some things that came to mind. When he looked up in thought, he noticed the pictures on the clothesline. Faces he had to see when they were full of agony, and their names underneath.

“You forgot him,” Plagg pointed out, raising a paw to one of the pictures that wasn’t marked red.

“Right.” He grabbed the nearest red pen and crossed the name.

_~~Albert Boivin~~ _

“Back to Le Paon. Is there any way you can help me? Do you have some old Kwami wisdom hidden between all the pieces of cheese in your brain?” Adrien quipped. ~~~~

“I can’t, even if I wanted to.”

An eyebrow rose. “So, that means that you do have information, but you’re just not willing to share it with me.”

Plagg shook his head. “You always see me as the bad guy. What I meant, is that I can’t disclose anything, because I don’t know anything. Kwamis are creatures with their own personal powers and stories. They’re all intricate enough as it is, so we don’t bother learning anything about the others. The only exception are Tikki and I, but that’s because we’re two halves of a whole, you know that already.”

“You have worked together with others before, right? You don’t remember anything about them or what their powers were?”

“There have been a few instances that all Miraculous’ were active, but those were very rare and a long time ago. Basically, every time I’m out of the ring, so is Tikki and that’s enough. The more Miraculous’ are active, the more dangerous it is.”

“And you don’t care to remember anything at all?”

He shrugged. “Why should I? I don’t really care for them, only Tikki. So yeah, I know about Tikki, but not about Duusu.”

“I assume Duusu is Le Paon’s Kwami? Are you sure you don’t know anything that’s useful? You know what, even things that aren’t useful could come in handy. Just give me anything you’ve got.” He almost begged, clasping his hands together and staring at his friend with pleading eyes. “Please?”

Plagg sighed. “Duusu is… a complicated one. Very emotional, would cry because of anything, but that’s because she has been passed from human to human the most. She has seen a lot and lost a lot of wielders, so I guess that has scarred her. We Kwamis have emotions too, you know?”

“Not that you care to show that,” Adrien mumbled. “That’s all you know?”

“That’s all I know,” Plagg assured.

“And Tikki is off limits?” He tried to ask carefully, expecting a tantrum the moment the question left his lips. This wasn’t the first time he dared to mention her name.

“You bet she is!” He growled. “I understand you want to get closer to Ladybug, and I understand you would never intentionally hurt her or her Kwami, but I’m not taking any chances. I don’t want you to get any ideas in your head if I give you ‘little secrets’. So no, I don’t have anything to tell you. My lips are zipped tight.”

Adrien wasn’t surprised with his answer and wasn’t angry at all. He understood his Kwami’s reasons and respected them. “So, basically we’re stumped right now.” He threw his hands up in the air. “That’s just great.”

“Just because I don’t know anything doesn’t mean there isn’t anyone else who has what you’re looking for.”

Adrien slowly turned his chair to the Kwami casually floating in the air, as if he didn’t just say anything that could be of help for him to save an _entire city_ if Le Paon turned out to be a new villain. “Meaning?”

Plagg shrugged. “Fu, of course.”

Adrien turned pale and rolled his chair back, shaking his head exorbitantly. “You know I can’t go there.”

“Oh, please stop with the whining! Believe me when I say he won’t take your Miraculous, as I’ve been saying for years now. Whether he knows of what you’ve been up to or not, he can sense your true intentions and knows that you’re a kind soul at heart. Even so, you have been chosen. Unless there is someone else worthy of the ring, you’re all good. If so, he would have stolen it a long time ago without you even noticing it. Trust me on that, the guy’s a sly one.”

He slowly dragged his hand down his face with a groan. “I don’t know, buddy.”

“You want information, right?”

Adrien glared at the little creature. Plagg was just pushing him into visiting the old Master. He knew that he was just being unnecessarily scared and overprotective of his ring, but he really didn’t want to give up Plagg. Not because he would lose his powers, but because he would lose his friend. He would never admit it, because the Kwami would get a big head, but he always felt like Plagg gave him strength and companionship when it was needed. Even if he never showed it, Adrien knew that there was a heart underneath the fur and cheese and that Plagg cared a lot about him.

Plus, there was a job he had to finish. He couldn’t do that without his powers.

“Fine, I’ll go later. I guess I can go for _a run_.”

He spent not too long finishing up before he left the premises. He past the man at the entrance, named Leon, with a nod and handed him a five, just like he would every time he came here. It was their silent agreement: when Adrien left, Leon’s lips were sealed. As far as he knew, Adrien was a stranger to him.

It was almost 4:45 when he came home. He tried to get back inside as quiet as he left. He closed the door behind him with a soft click and sighed.

“Nice night for a walk.”

Adrien yelped and turned to the voice next to him, which was just a shadow. When she turned on the light he squeezed his eyes to adjust to the intensity. “M-Marinette!”

She glared at him before bending over in a fit of giggles, clutching her stomach. “I’ve always wanted to do that, it’s just like in the movies. You should have seen your face,” she panted in-between. All of a sudden, she regained her composure and stood straight, folding her arms. “But in all seriousness, where were you?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he lied quickly. “I wanted some fresh air.”

“Uh-huh, uh-huh, good story. Then, please explain to me why you have the tendency of not being able to sleep for who knows how long?”

Adrien’s eyes widened. “You noticed?”

“Of course I did!”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?”

“Because I was sure it would pass. Besides, you know how I am. I always tried to stay awake to ambush you, but fell asleep again. Then you’re already gone for work most of the time when I wake up and I don’t want to have to discuss this at the office.”

“Oh.”

She kept staring at him and he awaited the moment everything would fall apart. He could fib but she would know if he did. He had to tell her everything and she would get immensely upset, would file a divorce and he would lose everything-

You know what? Maybe it wasn’t so bad. Yes, she would be... mad, and that was even said kindly, but it would hopefully be all right in the end. He wanted to tell her for a while, was even advised to do so, he just hadn’t found the right moment yet. Could this be it?

_Or you could end up like me. You could lose her._

_I’m doing this for you!_ He screeched back.

_And look what’s become of me._

“You know you can talk to me about everything and anything,” she said, dragging him out of his head. She stepped closer and rested her hands on his shoulders, rubbing them. “Talk to me.”

She was worried? She wasn’t mad at him, she was worried! “Uhm…”

One of her hands moved in his hair and stroked his scalp. “If there’s anything bothering you, just tell me. You don’t have to talk to Jean-Marc about everything on your mind. I’m here for you too.”

He wanted to respond, but he couldn’t. He was too shocked to find the words. Everything wasn’t lost after all! He moved in for a hug, squishing her face against his chest. “Have I told you how much I love you?”

“I can’t breathe,” she tried to say, but it was muffled by his chest. “Adrien!”

“Sorry.” He let go of her, holding her by her shoulders.

“It’s all right,” she trailed her hands up his arms to rest in his hair once again. “Want to snuggle on the couch and talk for a while? It’s too early to go back to bed again, we’ll wake up late.” She was already draped against him and sighed contently.

“Cuddly, are we?” She only hummed and started to pull him towards the nearest couch. “Okay, okay, I’m coming,” he chuckled.

It didn’t take long for Marinette to be curled against him, claiming his side, and most of the couch as her own pillow. Adrien turned on the TV on low volume and rubbed her back, trying to lull her to sleep. He didn’t mind having to talk to her, but there was enough on his mind already and he needed this moment to be alone with his thoughts. Luckily, Marinette sacked against him in no time. She was a heavy sleeper, so even if he would speak to Plagg, she wouldn’t notice. He still wouldn’t do it though, there were too many risks.

There was a Miraculous on the loose, one being used for evil once again. She was barely outside for one day and she’d already created chaos. Adrien wasn’t sure yet what he should expect. His father wasn’t a fighter, he sent others to do his dirty work until the final battle. This lady however wasn’t afraid to make her hands dirty, though he didn’t know if that could work in his advantage. Maybe she was easier to catch if she showed herself more often. She was definitely more vicious than Hawkmoth though, which made her a very dangerous foe. She would do some lasting damage, especially to citizens. He was wondering if Ladybug’s Cure would even work, Le Paon’s powers were most probably different after all. If people couldn’t be healed after attacks…

Hopefully people were scared enough to stay away from her whenever the next moment arises that she would show up. With the Akuma’s, people trusted and believed in their heroes. Now that there was an obvious wall between them, nobody was sure if Ladybug could handle it alone and if Chat Noir would help at all. The uncertainty of having or not having protection against a magical villain might be good in this case. It would keep them away from the battle field. He hoped Alya would fall in that category too, but knowing her and her persistence, she would be there in no time filming it all.

That reminded him, there might be some information he could gather from the Ladyblog. He didn’t know how, but Alya always seemed to know of things she wasn’t supposed to know, or get images of them from certain angles that were basically humanly impossible to achieve. But nothing surprised him anymore considering Alya.

He went back to some time ago when Alya sat with him during lunch. The conversation was short and angry, but at least they had a conversation. He couldn’t say he’d wanted to repeat it though. His feelings towards her were way to bitter for him to keep a smile and Alya’s personality wouldn’t go well together with that. She was brutally honest and didn’t mind sharing her opinion, loud.

He opened the Ladyblog homepage on his phone, scrolling to the last posted article. Not much was posted after the news of Albert Boivin’s death, except for some more theories and, of course, images and news on Le Paon. Most of the videos and photos were amateurish, probably from bystanders right there at that moment. He didn’t spot Alya there during the fight, so he assumed she wasn’t there and thus had to rely on others. 

There wasn’t much more than what he already knew. Her appearance, the things she did, speculation on what her powers were. People weren’t dumb and already figured it was something related to Chat Noir and Ladybug’s powers, but most didn’t fully understand what their powers actually were. The only one who did was probably Alya, and he even doubted that. If so she would have spilled everything on her blog unless she had a good reason not to. The only thing he saved were close-up pictures of Le Paon. They could come in handy.

Almost like hours of time hadn’t past, the 6:30 News flashed before him on the screen. He yawned and stretched, careful not to wake Marinette. He felt in his coat pocket (which he still had on he just realized) that Plagg was gone, being wherever he was when he was alone. He had to find him though. He only had to be at work by ten, so this would be a perfect time to visit Fu. Not that he was thrilled to go there, but it had to be done.

He tried to put Marinette’s head on the couch, shuffling his body from underneath her weight. He would have succeeded if his foot didn’t slip on the carpet at the last second and he dropped her with far more force than he intended. Her eyes opened abruptly and she frowned at him.

“Sorry, I tried to let you sleep. I was just going for a run.”

“I don’t mind,” she said, sitting up straight and stretching her arms. “I think I might join you. It’s been a while since I’ve gone outside in the early morning. It might be good for me since I haven’t been feeling all that well lately.”

“No, it’s fine,” he said quickly. “I’ll just go by myself. I don’t want you to overexert yourself.”

She folded her arms and rose a brow. “Are you saying I can’t keep up with you?”

“Your legs are shorter, I’m just trying to look out for you. Heels won’t make you faster. And you just said you still weren’t feeling okay.”

A puff of air left her lips, but she didn’t say anything else as she got up from the couch and moved to the kitchen.

“I love you,” he called out before heading for the bedroom to get changed.

“Yeah yeah,” she answered, though he could hear a smile in her voice.

It was still a bit cold outside. Adrien packed himself with as many layers possible, gave Marinette a quick kiss, made sure Plagg was with him and he was out the door. Fu’s place wasn’t that far, about a thirty minute walk, he didn’t mind walking there. The cold wind stung on his face, but he got used to it easily. He couldn’t remember the last time he went for a run, which meant it had been way too long. He was starting to feel the ache in his legs after fifteen minutes yet paid in no mind. He was almost there and he dealt with it a few times a week in his late teenage years to keep his body in shape. Besides, he was Chat Noir; if he could leap across roofs he could run from A to B.

He stood at the entrance and didn’t make a move. It was a public massage parlor, he could just step inside, but he remained where he was, his nerves finally catching up to him and reminding him why he didn’t want to go in the first place.

It was early, what if he was still asleep? He didn’t want to annoy the man even further.

“Just go in there,” Plagg whispered from within his hiding spot.

“But-”

“ _Go_.”

He grumbled a response and slid the door open, the bell above his head dinging and startling him. So far for a quiet entrance.

He inspected the foyer, taking in all the Chinese decorations. There was lots of brown, red and yellow. A wooden wall was carved in with intricate shapes, the same pattern returning on the long, gray carpet on the floor, leading to a door. A flowery print was plastered on the off-white lamps scattered everywhere light was needed and a golden mirror was standing tall against the left side of the hall, showing Adrien his slightly sweaty appearance. He frowned and wiped his forehead, though he actually didn’t really care how he looked right now. Fu probably couldn’t go past the deer-in-headlights stare Adrien would surely be giving him the moment he would arrive.

It didn’t take long for the short man to emerge from the back of the shop. His steps were with energy that was not expected from a man his age, especially since Adrien knew the man was way older than he seemed.

“Ah, young Agreste. How nice of you to visit me on this beautiful morning. It has been quite some time, hasn’t it?” Fu smiled kindly.

He dumbly nodded. He hadn’t been prepared for the Master’s kind greeting. In some way it kind of… aggravated him.

“Would you like some tea?”

He had a lot of questions, so he would probably be here for a while. He might as well get comfortable and warm himself up. “…Sure.”

They sat down in a small room, which he remembered was a room for costumers. They spread around a low table, thus having to sit on the floor, and a green Kwami (Adrien wasn’t sure what his name was anymore, but he knew it was Fu’s Kwami; the Turtle) wordlessly joined them with his own tea in a thimble. Plagg appeared too, but refused to take any of the tea, saying it was disgusting.

“So, is there anything you’d like to talk about? I assume that’s why you’re here. Le Paon perhaps?” His voice was calm and he smiled knowingly, as if he didn’t need to ask why Adrien was here. He already knew but he just wanted to start a conversation to break the ice. Adrien didn’t answer the question though.

“What’s wrong with you?” Adrien asked after moments of silence on his part.

“Pardon?” Amusement was clear on his face.

“I discussed this with Plagg more often than not, but I still can’t understand why you’re all smiling and acting like nothing’s wrong. Aren’t you supposed to demand I give Plagg? Fight me, hate me? Everyone else is doing that as it is, one more wouldn’t hurt.”

He made a thoughtful sound. “That’s a bit silly, isn’t it? You’re saying you _want_ me to hate you?”

He tripped over his words at the beginning of his sentence. “W-who wants people the hate them ever? Of course I don’t want you to hate me either, but I just thought-”

“I have the feeling you are… a bit lost,” he interrupted with a placating hand. “For obvious reasons if I may say so. I gave this to you for a reason,” he said, tapping his ring. Adrien flinched from the sudden contact. “I am sure that if it’s with you, it is in the right hands.”

He sighed, rubbing the loose strands of hair out of his face. “Most will probably not agree with you,” he mumbled.

“They see the results of your choices, but not the struggle behind them. Say, I know they’re bad people and I… agree with what you’re doing, mostly, but did you really have to kill them?” He had the audacity to chuckle lightly.

Adrien’s brows furrowed. “I- you- but- you know what I’ve been doing and are _okay_ with it?” He raised his hands in frustration. “You’re nuts, old man! Honestly, if that’s the case, _why_ in the world is my ring still around my finger?!” Plagg and the unnamed Kwami gasped at the exclamation and lack of respect for the Master in the words, but didn’t say anything.

Adrien mumbled underneath his breath, questioning the sanity of the ‘Wise Master’ when he spoke. “You’re not a bad person, Adrien. If I look at the things as they are now, I feel that the way people view you has changed your perception of yourself. You know what you’re doing and what you stand for, yet you aren’t 100 % behind your cause anymore. In my opinion, that’s not the way to go. You can’t continue this if you start questioning everything you do. I want to help and guide you, that’s what I’m here for. When you started feeling this way, you should have just come to me in the first place, Mister.” He tried to give him an encouraging smile.

Adrien pouted and fumbled with the sleeves of his hoodie. “I thought you were gonna take my Miraculous.”

“I’ll only do that when I think you’re not worthy of it anymore, which you still are, believe me.”

Adrien nodded and sipped his tea in silence. He had feared meeting up with Fu since forever, but the conversation was going good so far. All the things he was worried about were no problem apparently. It might not be so bad after all.

* * *

 

“Tikki, can you hand me one of your cookies? I feel like a snack.” Marinette asked from her desk in her home office. She had been sketching for work already. She still had about an hour before she had to leave, and getting up early had made her be done with everything way sooner than usual (perhaps being an early riser like Adrien was something she should aspire to be after all). With all the extra time on her hands, she started to do some designing so she could leave the office sooner afterwards. She was lucky she could work from home oftentimes, but she still had to leave for multiple things on occasion. Today one of them was testing fabric samples. She was really excited for that.

Tikki flew into view and handed her a cookie with a smile. Marinette kissed the little creature as thanks. Tikki floated near the paper with the sketches and had a contemplative look. “Oh, I love this,” she exclaimed. “It’s very flowy yet comfortable and warm. Very you and very unique!”

She giggled. “You’re starting to sound like a real designer already, but thank you. It’s probably not going to be used, but I always like to put my thoughts to paper. It helps me cope with stress and concentrate.”

Tikki nodded. “Is that why you’ve been drawing cat ears too?” She pointed to a different design, obviously cat-based. Tikki couldn’t hide the small, high-pitched snicker.

Marinette sighed and her cheeks heated up. “It’s normal to have him on my mind, right? He’s caused enough chaos for a lifetime.”

Tikki smiled sympathetically and placed a little paw on her cheek. “I’m not judging you or anything, Marinette. I just don’t want you to stress yourself more than you should. Try to think of other things, good things! Adrien, Alya, Nino, the upcoming Fashion Week; anything!”

“As if Adrien doesn’t give me stress at all,” she said indistinctly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Tikki cocked her head to the side quizzically.

Marinette rubbed her temples with a groan. “It’s just… Don’t you think he’s been acting extra strange lately?”

“Isn’t he always like that though?”

“Not this way. I know he can throw a tantrum at work, but not like yesterday. I know he’s been sneaking out for the longest time, but never past twelve. And I know he doesn’t always talk about what he’s thinking, especially if they’re thoughts that are troubling him, but he always says if something’s wrong or if he’s feeling bad and is going to Jean-Marc. We haven’t been talking a lot and haven’t done anything together for the past months except working and it’s irritating me to no end!”

Tikki let Marinette simmer in her fit or rage before speaking. “When you say ‘haven’t done anything’, do you mean having less-”

“No! That’s not what I meant. I mean, that’s part of it too, but not my main problem. I don’t know, you could say that we’re drifting apart, but I don’t _want_ to say that. I...” She ended with a sigh, not knowing how to voice her thoughts.

“Well, maybe you _are_ drifting apart, it’s not uncommon in marriages, you know?”

“But I don’t want us to be!” She cried out. “I love him and I want us to be happy. What can I do to get that feeling back? What can I do to help, well, _us_?”

Tikki sat down on her Chosen’s knee, making her look down at her. “Relationships require work, you probably understand that better than I do. You two just need to talk things through and just tell each other how you feel. If you want to work at it, he should too.” She crossed her tiny stubs with a huff.

Marinette cocked an eyebrow at her Kwami’s sudden words and tone. It seemed like Tikki had a grudge against Adrien for reasons she wouldn’t let on, but Marinette didn’t want to ask for further details. She was probably just protective of her, as was her job as her Kwami. “It’s not just his fault, Tikki. I should have told him sooner.”

“I disagree with that, but fine, if that’s how you feel. I just think that he’s the biggest problem.”

“Jeez,” Marinette exclaimed,” is everyone against my husband or something?” She glared at the red creature.

“No, I’m just worried, for the _both of you_. I don’t want to argue with you Marinette, I’m on your side.”

“I know, I know, I don’t want to fight either, with no one. I just want to be happy damn it!” Marinette stared out the window in thought, seeing the busy streets of her city. A man passed with a pastry in his hands, licking his lips before devouring it. Averting her gaze from the scene, she noticed the paper bag in his hands and the logo on it. She let out a deep sigh.

“What are you thinking?”

“… I think I should visit my parents.”

Tikki’s smile lit up the room and she twirled in the air before resting on Marinette’s shoulder. “That’s the spirit! You could go by the bakery right now, you still have some time.”

Marinette nodded. She gathered all the stuff she needed for the today and stepped in the car. It shouldn’t take too long. They would apologize for what they said, she would apologize for her reaction and they would make up with hugs and cake before she would head straight for work.

She parked the car as close as she could. The bakery was located in the center of the city, which meant that it was busy 24/7 and that parking spots were rare. It was a ten minute walk, but she didn’t mind. She expected the walking distance and hadn’t gone for heels today but flats; pink with black. It reminded her of her shoes she used to wear all the time as a teenager until they literally fell apart. The nostalgic feeling stayed with her as she passed her old school. She remembered the invite she got from Mylène for a class reunion a few months ago. It was the evening before Fashion Week, so she wasn’t sure if she could make it, but if she could she would definitely come. The same couldn’t be said for Adrien. Mylène was kind and invited him despite Adrien’s relationship with almost everyone at the end of school. He grumpily said that nothing good would come out of, but never threw the envelope away. It was still peacefully sitting atop the fireplace. Marinette would have almost forgotten about it if she didn’t see it this morning. Maybe she should push him into going, despite his complaints. They would do something together and maybe rekindling old friendships would be good for him.

She opened the doors of the bakery and stood at the back of the line. Her parents were way too busy to be phased by another customer coming in, so they hadn’t noticed it was her. The line moved swiftly, as per usual, her parents were hard workers, and it wasn’t long before her mother stood in front of her.

“Welcome, what can I get you?” Sabine put away freshly baked goods Tom had just brought in, in their designated spot, thus not looking at Marinette and seeing that her next customer was actually her daughter.

“A hug?”

Sabine finally looked up at the puzzling words and gasped seeing it was Marinette. Even though there were a few more customers waiting to be served, she slid over the counter and crushed her in an embrace.

“Oh sweetie.” Sabine held onto her with much strength. The customers that were still waiting in line didn’t complain about the lack of movement, since the sight was cute to see. Some that were in a hurry grumbled but no one tried to make a comment for them to hustle whatever family reunion they were having.

“We have a lot to talk about,” Marinette said, voice muffled by her mother’s shoulder, “but I don’t feel like being mad anymore. I’m sick of it. I’m disappointed in what you guys said, but I guess… we can work through it.” She gave her mother one last squeeze before releasing her. She spotted a glimpse of a tear in one of her eyes.

“That’s all I can ask from you, honey.” She smiled and held her shoulders motherly. “You want to go up and have breakfast?”

“No, I’ll just stay down here with you. Need some help?”

“You don’t have to, honestly, but an extra pair of hands wouldn’t hurt.”

Marinette waved it off and got behind the counter with her mother, picking up an apron. She and her mother started serving the customers again, now making it move faster with two lines, and chatted in-between, though it was still a bit tame. It was near their morning break from an hour and Sabine turned around the open/closed sign to the latter for the time being. Tom had come from the back in the meantime and was happy at seeing Marinette again, all in her good spirits. He apologized profusely, but Marinette said it was all good. They would be talking about it later on she decided, and she wanted to do it _with_ Adrien, since he was the subject at hand.

Though the sign said closed, one person didn’t quite see it and opened the shop’s doors. It was their break, but Tom and Sabine never felt the need to close the shop during that one period of time. No one was there to serve the customers so they would leave after some time and if there were little thugs trying to get behind the counter to steal some goods, they would see that through the cameras that were constantly being watched by them during their time off.

“Sorry, we’re closed for now,” Marinette said, emerging from the oven area. She stopped in her tracks at the person’s face. “Nino?”

“Hey, M,” he greeted. “What are you doing here working with your parents? The last time I’ve seen you doing that was, what, five years ago? Six? I didn’t know you got downgraded so badly,” he chuckled.

She swatted at his chest. “Har har, very funny. No, I was just doing this as a kind offer. Look, I know I’m actually not supposed to, but do you need anything?”

He hummed in thought, scanning the pastries below the glass. “I was going to pick something up for Alya and myself so I can drop it by her office. You’re not gonna get in trouble with your folks, right?”

She shook her head.

“Awesome! Hmm… you know what, I don’t know what Alya’s favorite is, but I’m sure you do, and I’m good with anything so you can surprise me. Can I have eight pieces and can you keep it below thirty, please?”

She saluted with a smirk. “Yes, Sir.” She got herself a takeaway bag and searched for the first pastry she had in mind. “So, what have you been up to? Anything new?”

“Nah, not happening ever since we met up. That reminds me, we should definitely have lunch sometime soon. I wanna… catch up.”

She frowned at his sudden nervous behavior. “We could just catch up right now, no?”

His eyes widened and he swallowed. “Right.”

“Something the matter?”

 He waited a second before shaking his head. “Well, I don’t think I should-”

She put the last croissant in the package and put it down on the counter with a thump. “Spill it, Nino. Is there something you want to tell me?”

He sighed. “Marinette-”

“No, no, _no_. I just decided that I don’t want any more fights, stress or whatever for the upcoming time, especially because I will be busy working my butt off in a few weeks. I don’t need you acting all mysterious on top of that. Just tell me what’s up.”

“I’m just worried.”

“About me?”

“Yes, I-”

“Why? If this is about Adrien, then I don’t even want to hear it. I’ve been getting enough shit of that at the moment.”

“No, not that,” he said, raising his hands like he was surrendering. “I just want you to be careful.”

“ _Why_?”

He dragged his hand down his face with a groan. “Look, M, this is not a conversation we should be having right now.”

“I don’t care. You wanted to say something, so say something.”

“Fine,” he sighed. “Just think about what you’re doing. Don’t make stupid decisions. And don’t trust someone because you feel like you should trust them. That is all.” He fumbled for his wallet and pulled out some cash. He went for the packaged food, putting down his payment in the process. “Keep the change.” He didn’t wait for her to call him back. He was out the door and across the street before her gaze fell on the money.

She took it quietly, letting his words simmer in. She slowly took off her apron and went for the stairs, her steps without speed as well. Don’t make stupid decisions? Don’t trust someone? What was he on about? Nino had always been a bit strange and a goof, but this was even weird for his standards. He was definitely warning her for something, but he had to be all cryptic and paranoid about it for some reason, which made it even stranger. Was everyone _trying_ to stress her out at the moment?

Maybe she should call Alya later this day and ask her about it.

She spent some more time with her parents, but not too long. Not only did she have work to get to, she also was trying to avoid anything towards leading the conversation to last week’s dinner. She was willing to forgive them, but after they had a talk together, with Adrien. For now she would keep her silent grudge.

Marinette arrived at _Agreste Couture_ in a much better mood though. She waved at the people she passed with a skip in her step. She neared Chloé and was about to say good morning before she got pulled away by the blonde, roughly.

“Is something wrong?” She asked, barely able to keep up with her steps. Her arm was already starting to hurt with the force she was being pulled at.

“We need Adrien _stat_ , but since he isn’t here, you’ll have to do.”

“Adrien isn’t here?”

Chloé stopped for a second. “You don’t know where he is?”

“He went for a run this morning. I visited my parents but I assumed he had gone home in the meantime and was here already. I can call him.”

“Psh, don’t bother.” Chloé restarted her pace again, this time letting Marinette follow. “He isn’t picking up his phone. It’s probably on silent.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “He never does that. He always wants to be able to be contacted.”

Chloé shrugged. “Then maybe he’s just ignoring us. I’m not the only who has called so far. Maybe you should try after all, we all know he’ll never let you hanging.”

“Fine, I’ll call him after- what do I have to do again?”

“Not much, but there are some decisions that need to be made. So be careful with what you say, you don’t want to create trouble in paradise by doing something stupid.”

“He’s not gonna be mad.”

Chloé huffed. “Right.”

“I know how to run a business, Chloé. I went to school for that,” Marinette said with a deadpan stare.

“Still, you’re mostly on design duty and he’s busy with numbers, since the business side wasn’t always appealing to you. It’s the whole reason you started this _together_ in the first place, if I remember correctly.” She ended with a smirk.

“Amazing, you’ve read the interviews,” Marinette shot back in a snarky tone. “Just lead the way.”

It was harder for Marinette than Chloé made it seem. It was mostly a discussion on which stores had the honor to sell the brand and which didn’t. There were a few new shops that were very desirable, while there were others that were already selling the brand but not doing so well. Those had to be kicked off the list, but not all if they wanted to keep their profit as high as it was now. It wasn’t Marinette’s forte, but she managed. She called Adrien right after, but it went to voicemail.

“Wow, you made some daring choices back there,” Chloé said as they left the meeting room. “Are you sure Adrien’s not gonna be pissed when he hears what you’ve done?”

Marinette shrugged carelessly. “He should have been here. Besides, he’s the one not picking up. He has work to do that he can’t just neglect.”

Chloé wrung her hands together in pleasure. “Oh, you’re going to give him an ass whooping when he gets here? I’d love to see that.”

Marinette smiled. “I might. Unless he has a good reason, but I’ll be the judge of that.”

* * *

 

“And it has been missing ever since?”

Fu nodded. “Together with the Butterfly, the Peacock got lost when the temples broke down. I tried my hardest to find them, but alas neither showed up until Hawk Moth, and now Le Paon.”

“But how did my father even get his hands on it? No offence, but you’re way older than he is.”

The Master smiled. “None taken, child.”

“My father was barely born when the temples got destroyed, and I’m sure this new woman isn’t almost 200 years old. How could they have ever found them?”

Fu stroked his beard thoughtfully, using his other hand to pour themselves another cup of tea. “Most interesting indeed. I’m sure there must be a logical explanation. Gabriel Agreste was in possession of my book, so I’m sure he would have used similar means to get the Miraculous. Since we don’t know anything about this new villain yet, we cannot judge what Le Paon’s ways of getting a Miraculous could be.”

Adrien had his hands folded in front of him in a state of deep thought. “Could it be that perhaps archeologists found the jewels and sold them for money? Then they could have gotten in Paris and, well, then it wouldn’t be that hard to get them. My father could have bought it with the money he had and Le Paon could have done the same thing if she is wealthy.”

“Those are good speculations, but we must never assume things until we are sure of them. I think it requires a bit more investigation work, don’t you think?” The old Master ended with a mischievous smirk.

Adrien got the meaning of his words. “When I see her next time, I’ll be sure to follow her. I can even scout the city at night for her if you want me to!”

Fu was glad Adrien was less timid than at the beginning of their meeting. It was obvious he was way more comfortable with him now. “I think the last bit is unnecessary, but it could always be possible when needed.” He gazed at the clock and noticed how late it had already gotten. “Now, I’m sure you have other things to do today than chat with an old man. Is there anything else you want to talk about?”

Adrien thought about that. There was something he has been meaning to ask, but he didn’t dare to because he didn’t expect an answer anyway. “One more thing. Does, uhm, Ladybug come here often?”

His eyes twinkled with amusement. “Yes, she does, but lately she has been a bit preoccupied. I’m sure I’ll see her soon though.”

“Oh, okay. Do-do you mind telling her, when you see her again, that I’ve been here? And that I want to speak with her, without fighting?”

He took another sip. “I don’t see why you need me for that, but of course, I’ll gladly give her the message.”

“Thank you,” he breathed out. “It’s just… we haven’t been on the best terms and we never actually get the chance to talk and-” He took a deep breath to stable himself. He gulped down the last of his tea and stretched his legs. “Thanks for your hospitality, and just for everything. You helped me a lot.”

“No problem, Adrien. And you’re always welcome here, remember that. If we want to work together we need to trust each other. I have no malicious intentions and I know you don’t either.”

He nodded. “Thanks, Master.”

He collected Plagg from his pillow fort he created with the green Kwami, Wayzz he remembered later on, and was on his way back. He sure was late for work right now, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. From what he could remember, they wouldn’t miss him anyway. His schedule wasn’t packed today. He would just take a quick shower before heading to the office.

He checked his phone that he put on silent for this morning for notifications. When he saw that were a few missed calls and texts from Marinette, Chloé and other co-workers, he gulped.

“Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, took me long enough, I'm sorry for that. Anyway, I'll be updating this quickly hopefully. I also will be posting something for Adrienette April (yes, I know I'm late, meh), Marichat May, Ladrien June (in a month obviously) and Adrien Appreciation Week, which will be starting soon! All very exciting and I can't wait to start with them!


	7. To Have It All Shatter To Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When two broken people bring their broken pieces together, chances are they will never become a whole anything.

She paced around her hotel room, whipping her long hair in a ponytail and straightening it, tucking the last few loose strands behind her ear. She stood in front of the mirror and gave herself one last look over, rubbing on the creases on her jacket and hoisting up her pants. She went to her shoe rack and grabbed a pair of dark blue peep toes, slipping in them with minimal effort. The blue creature that was carefully following her movements continued eating her bowl filled with a mix of beans, sunflower seeds and leafy greens from where she was perched on top of the dining table.

“Are you almost finished, dearie?” Even with the term of endearment, her voice still sounded ominous.

The blue creature flinched. “Y-yes, Miss.”

“Now, now, Duusu, we’ve been over this. I don’t want you to be afraid of me. As long as you do as you’re told you have nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good. I care about you, sweetheart. I always try to take your interests into account.”

“How thoughtful,” she sneered softy. She grimaced when the woman laughed.

“What was that, Duusu-dear?”

“Nothing, Miss.”

She nodded and moved to the bed, sitting down near the headboard and opening the drawer from her bedside table. She took a photo out of it, staring at the person on it intently before softly tracing her fingertips over it. Sad feelings bubbled inside of her, but she repressed them, blinking away the tears that threatened to fall.

“I’m coming for you. Just you wait, honey.”

* * *

 

She closed the door with a deep sigh, softly groaning in frustration. On her way to her desk she stomped her sneakers into the floor a few times for good measure. She flopped down in her desk chair and made the computer come to life. The Ladyblog homepage was staring back at her, laughing in her face. She turned it off again with another huff. Today was just not her day.

Two hands suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and she relaxed when they started to softly squeeze her.

“Long day?” Nino asked Alya from behind.

Her eyes closed and she sacked in her chair, making him chuckle. “You don’t even want to know.”

“Want to tell me about it?”

She took his hands in her own and swiveled the chair so she could face him. She gave him a grateful smile which in turn changed into scowl. “So what if I’m invested in my blog? It’s been my whole life ever since I created it, and it’s still used and viewed often. It even is the main reason I have gotten here!” She released his hands and gestured wildly to the room around her. “Of course I’ll be maintaining it as much as I can.”

“And there is no problem with that.”

Her arms folded. “That’s not what Luc thinks. He just brawled at me for being busy with my blog instead of ‘actual news’. I know he is nervous because we’re gonna get a check-up next Tuesday and he wants everything to be perfect, but Ladybug news is the only enthralling news at the moment, except for politics and that’s not my division. What else am I supposed to do? The things I find for my blog are also what I use for my articles, what’s so bad about that?”

Nino shrugged. “Maybe he doesn’t want it to be the only news he’s got to offer? Personally, I agree with him on the fact that maybe you should lay off LB for the time being. There’s a lot going on right now and I think she would like to lay low for a while.”

She frowned at him. “But if there’s a lot going on, shouldn’t I be the one to report that? Because, in case you forgot, that’s literally my job. It might not be LB based, but that’s top news currently, especially with that new villain chick. You’re telling me I should just let that go? Again? Why?”

He grimaced, as if he was hoping she didn’t want to continue the argument. “I’m no superhero, but if I defeated a super villain years ago and basically didn’t have to do anything until now, I would need some time to adjust and to come up with a game plan.”

“She has been fighting with Chat Noir though. Doesn’t that count as something? You don’t think he’s a villain?”

“If anybody doesn’t trust him, it’s me,” he gritted out, “but their fights are obviously different than when they fought Akumas, Hawk Moth or this new villain.”

“The only difference I can see is that with those, they were fighting together and otherwise they’re fighting each other,” she spoke with a cocked eyebrow, her arms still crossed over her chest.

He slowly dragged his hand down his face and sighed. “What I’m meaning to say is that this is something bigger, I can feel it. Don’t you?”

She bit her lip in thought before looking up at him again. “I suppose. I’m not liking this either. You think she’ll be another Hawk Moth?”

He held up his shoulders with a shake of the head. “I honestly don’t know. But isn’t that your job to find out, you said? I’m only a DJ working at a music shop.” He ended with a grin and lightly shoved her shoulder.

“Very true,” she smiled in return. “That reminds me, what are you doing here anyway? Lunch break?” She eyed the bag he had put down on her desk before he surprised her, a familiar logo on it.

He nodded. “I went by Marinette’s parents, but we can always go somewhere else. I was hoping you could get some time off. I’m sorry, I should have called.”

“No, it’s fine.” She got up and gathered her phone and a notebook, placed them in her handbag and rolled her chair to her desk. “I was going to slack off anyway as protest, might as well leave for lunch. I’m starving and a few buns won’t do.”

He chuckled. “Aren’t you scared of getting fired if you just leave?”

“Oh please,” she flipped her hair to her other shoulder. “I’m Luc’s best writer and he knows it, he won’t survive without me. Luckily, I’m very aware of that and not afraid to use that for my own benefit.”

“All right, lunch it is. You prefer something?”

They stepped in the elevator and Alya pressed on the ground floor button, making the doors close. “I would like sushi at that one place, you know? But that’s so far and I don’t feel like sweaty trains right now. Let’s just go to that Turkish pizza place near your shop, I’m craving their garlic sauce.”

Nino nodded and opened the front door when they reached it. Once they were on their way to said pizza place, Alya shivered when a breeze flew past them.

“I should have brought a coat,” she mumbled to herself. She gasped when warm fabric covered her. She let her gaze falter to Nino and noticed his dark blue, long-sleeved shirt which now lacked the brown body warmer that was draped over her. “You didn’t have to,” she spoke, but in contrast pulled the body warmer tighter around her. She carefully sniffed the collar and sighed softly at the familiar smell. It shouldn’t give her the butterflies in her stomach she was having right now, but she couldn’t help it.

“I wanted to,” he simply said, seeming oblivious to her action.

After a short walk, they entered the warmth of the pizzeria and set themselves on the barstools at a small table. A few menu cards were scattered on their table and they both took one.

“How was your day?” She asked, feeling guilty for not asking so sooner, but she was too busy venting to him.

He smiled. “The usual. Not much happened. One kid who wanted to practice on one of our guitars almost sliced his fingers on the strings though, so that was pretty funny, but otherwise things were quite normal.”

“You’re mean, you know that, right?” She chuckled.

He shrugged with a smirk. “It’s part of my charm.”

* * *

 

Marinette poured another glass of red wine, then the glass next to the first one on the coffee table. She put the bottle on the floor next to the couch, took both glasses and handed one to Alya.

After a long sip, Alya groaned. “That’s the stuff I need. Just so you know, I’m only your friend because you can get your hands on expensive wine.”

Marinette giggled. “That surprises me.”

“Seriously though, aren’t you worried Adrien is going to find out? Since you refuse to tell him I even exist.” She frowned at the end of her sentence.

Marinette sighed and twirled the glass in her hand, making the wine slosh almost over the rim. “He said he was having dinner with some at work. Which means they’ll probably have their own alcoholic fun, so I think it’s justified. Besides, it’s not like he actually checks how many bottles are missing from the cellar. Of course I can’t finish two bottles on my own, but he won’t know that.”

“You have to tell him some day though,” Alya said after another slurp. “You can’t go behind his back forever, M. It’s unfair to either of us and it’s bad for your health, you’re a walking amount of stress.”

She put the glass down on the coffee table and leaned back into the soft, gray pillows of the couch. “Work has just been-”

“Oh no,” Alya interrupted, “don’t come at me with that excuse. Marinette, we both know that’s not all that’s going on.” She rested a hand on Marinette’s knee to make her look at her. “Talk to me, please. I talked with Nino today about my problems and it helped me feel a million times better.”

Marinette stared at the ground, not saying anything, before turning her eyes back to Alya. “Speaking of Nino, he went by the bakery today. He was acting odd.”

Alya closed her eyes and a puff of air left her lips, an obvious sign of frustration. “What do you mean by odd?” She eventually spoke, knowing that she wasn’t going anywhere with her friend.

“He was being all paranoid and mysterious, warning me and stuff. I don’t know what’s up with him.”

Alya’s brows furrowed. “I see. Well, he was acting strange with me too. He was saying all this weird stuff about Ladybug and saying I should stop trying to get a scoop. I understand he wants me to be careful, but this could be huge!” Her arms spread wide and the wine almost dropped on the pristine couch.

Marinette looked down at her legs in thought. “Yeah… careful…”

_“I just want you to be careful.”_

“ _Why_?”

_He dragged his hand down his face with a groan. “Look, M, this is not a conversation we should be having right now.”_

_“I don’t care. You wanted to say something, so say something.”_

_“Fine,” he sighed. “Just think about what you’re doing. Don’t make stupid decisions. And don’t trust someone because you feel like you should trust them. That is all.”_

The sound of the front door lock unlocking, dragged her out of her head. It was already too late though because before she could tell Alya to leave, hide, _anything_ , Adrien was staring at them, his jacket thrown over his shoulder and his eyes wide, a glimpse of anger in them.

“What the hell?” He said after a moment of silence.

Marinette was standing as quickly as she could, softly approaching him and shielding Alya. “Adrien.”

“What the hell?”

“She’s just a friend coming over. There’s no reason to get mad, okay?” She tried to soothe.

“…I thought you didn’t see each other anymore,” he managed to grit out, still on the edge of exploding.

“I could come with crap at you that we recently bumped into each other, but I don’t want to lie anymore. The truth is, we never stopped seeing each other. I didn’t want to upset you, so I kept my mouth shut. I never intended on going behind your back for so long and I’m sorry!”

“What about the others?” He said, his voice still a mere murmur.

Marinette bit her lip, not responding.

“Nino? Do you see Nino?” He raised his voice now, startling her and Alya behind her.

“…Yes.”

“More?”

She hesitated, rubbing the tips of her fingers together. “I sometimes call with other old classmates or see them in the city, but nothing really more than that.” She gathered her courage and straightened her back. “It shouldn’t matter though, I like seeing them! We have that reunion coming up soon. My plan was trying to convince you to come, you hadn’t thrown away the envelope after all.”

Adrien in the meantime, had started to pace in the room, mumbling under his breath. Alya watched him carefully from her spot on the couch, not speaking and silently sipping her wine.

“Adrien, I need you to understand,” Marinette said when he was obviously ignoring her.

“Unbelievable,” he eventually spoke a little louder. “I can’t believe this. You know how I feel about them. You know they’re all against me, against us!” He stepped closer; wide, angry eyes aimed at her.

“Don’t be ridiculous!” She sputtered, stepping back.

“I’m not being ridiculous, Marinette.”

“You kind of are,” Alya interrupted with a raised brow.

His nostrils flared and his stare rested on her. “You don’t get say in this!” He was yelling now. “They’re a bad influence, trying to pull you away from me!”

Alya snickered. “You’re delusional, man. I’m not the reason M is doubting your relationship.”

“Alya!” Marinette hissed in her direction, then quickly looked back at Adrien, a look of betrayal on his face.

“…You’re doubting our relationship?”

“No! No, not at all! I’m just under a lot of stress, there’s a lot going on at work and we’ve just been less… I don’t even know. We’re going through a rough patch, but we can fix that, I’m sure! It’s probably me anyway!”

He breathed deeply, seemingly calming down but still mad. Only now did Marinette notice that his eyes were glazed over and she realized he must be reacting as intense as he was now because of the alcohol in his system.

“Adrien, let’s get you to bed, okay?” She spoke softly.

“No!” He exclaimed. “No, I’m not done here yet.” He pointed at Alya accusingly. “I want to have a word with her, alone,” he growled.

“Absolutely not,” Alya said defiantly, gulping down the last bit of her wine and putting the glass on the table. “I’m not crazy. I will not be alone in a room with you.”

“Adrien, please calm down,” Marinette tried, on the verge of tears.

“Don’t even try, Marinette,” Alya said calmly, grabbing her coat. “I’m leaving and you’re coming with me, I’m not letting you stay alone with him either.”

“He’s not going to hurt me-”

Adrien grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him. “You’re not going anywhere with her!”

“Get off her!” Alya yelled, somehow twisting his arm and freeing Marinette. “Not hurt you, huh?” Alya spoke in her ear.

Marinette stared at him in shock. She had seen him at his worst, but never like this. This wasn’t her husband, it couldn’t be.

His angry gaze turned pleading. “Please, Marinette, stay away from her. Stay here.”

She wanted to say something in return, but she wasn’t sure what she could say. Her phone was still in her pocket she knew and when she felt that Alya had pressed her coat against her back, Marinette turned around and threw it half around her before running out the door.

Alya didn’t say anything to him when she started to follow her to her car. She normally wasn’t a fan of driving while not even having finished a glass of wine a minute ago, but for now she would make the exception. She unlocked the car and Marinette stepped in the passenger seat next to her. They were waiting for Adrien to come out the door or to call for them through the window, but when no such thing occurred, she drove off. In the beginning, no one said anything. Only when they were three blocks further, did Marinette start to cry. Alya wanted to comfort her, but she had to pay attention to the road and frankly, crying it out in silence was probably what Marinette needed. When they reached her apartment, Marinette’s crying had reduced to sniffles and Alya pulled her out the car, holding her close and rubbing her arm as she dragged them inside.

Nino raised both eyebrows when they entered the apartment, pausing his videogame and shrugging off his headphones. He mouthed, “What’s going on?” but Alya only shook her head and directed Marinette to go freshen up in the bathroom.

Alya took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack, sitting down next to Nino on the couch with a huff.

“I don’t know what’s happening right now,” he stated.

“You don’t want to,” Alya groaned. “These two really need to get their shit together.”

“What, Marinette and Adrien?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened?”

Marinette was cleaning herself up in the meantime, rubbing the remnants of mascara that had dripped down her face. She checked her phone, seeing that she had missed calls from Adrien, but she didn’t want to have anything to do with him now. She still couldn’t find it in herself to turn it off though, but made sure she turned off her GPS and anything else that could make him track her and put it in her coat, taking it off. When she felt she was ready again, she opened the door to the living room.

“How are you feeling?” Alya asked softly.

“Like crap,” she responded, sitting down in between the pair with her coat on her lap and resting her head on Alya’s shoulder. She was silent and breathing evenly for a minute before breaking in a fit of tears again.

“Oh, Marinette,” Alya soothed, pressing Marinette’s face against her chest and subtly rocking her. Nino scooted closer and rubbed up and down her back.

“Alya explained what happened. You want me to go talk to him? I know we haven’t spoken to each other either, but maybe I can say something to make it better?” He offered.

She shook her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” She got a notification on her phone and she knew from the sound that it was Adrien. She sat up straight and her hand moved to her pocket.

“Don’t,” Alya warned, grabbing her wrist. “Turn off your phone.”

“I’m just going to read the message, not respond,” Marinette replied stiffly and took a look at the screen. There were multiple messages she had missed from him, but she hadn’t noticed them before.

_Please don’t leave me_

_Marinette I love you_

_Come home, stay with me, please. I love you_

_I don’t want you to leave me_

_I love you_

Alya and Nino read along with her over her shoulder and both sighed.

“Maybe I should go home,” she whispered.

“No way,” Nino said, grabbing her phone and turning it off. “He made a mistake and now he has to deal with it.”

Alya pointed at him. “Agreed, he’s obviously not thinking clearly and neither are you. I think it’s for the best if you stay here tonight and then you guys can yell at each other all you want tomorrow, but at least you’ll have straight head then.”

Marinette sighed and stared down at her lap. “He’s just sad and scared I’m leaving him for real,” she mumbled. “Which I’m not, but we never really had anything like this before. He feels betrayed because he still has bad memories of you guys and he let himself go when he saw you.”

“That still doesn’t justify this, M,” Alya said.

“Then he had that thing with my parents as well this week, and he just thinks you guys all want us to break up. But you guys don’t want us to break up, it’s all in his head!” She cried out. Nino and Alya shared a look and Marinette frowned. “Right?” They didn’t react and kept their gaze on each other. “Oh my God, no! You do want us to break up!” She sprung from the couch and pointed at them accusingly.

“Of course not,” Nino reassured with placating hands. “If you guys are happy then there is nothing we can do but support you.”

“Just because you ‘support’ us, doesn’t mean you _want_ to support us,” she gritted through her teeth. “So tell me, what’s your issue with him?”

“We’re just looking out for you. Adrien hasn’t been himself since-”

Marinette interrupted Alya before she could continue. “That’s why he goes to therapy. He even told me he might want to see his father soon.” Even thinking about the man made her shiver, but she repressed it. There were other things on her mind right now. “He’s improving.”

“Yeah but, M, you can’t tell me all is well in paradise, especially after tonight. We’re all just worried about you. We don’t want his problems to have any effect on you. We know you can handle yourself, but it’s taking a toll on you, don’t deny that.”

Marinette whimpered. “I can’t just leave him now, especially since things are not okay yet. He needs someone, needs _me_. His problems became my problems when I married him and I won’t walk away from them, even if it’ll kill me.”

Nino rubbed his forehead with a groan. “That’s what worries us.”

The trio sat in silence after that, Marinette’s sniffles the only sound filling the room. Alya left the room and returned after a few minutes. “I think it’s best if we all just leave tonight behind us and go to bed. Marinette, I put some clothes on the bed, you can take my room.  I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Marinette immediately started her protest. “But-”

“Please, just take it, I don’t want argue about this. You need the rest the most, believe me.”

“I’m not letting you sleep on the couch,” she countered.

“She can sleep with me,” Nino offered. “That okay?”

Alya’s cheeks flushed but she nodded. “Sure.”

Marinette noticed the lingering smile between them and she couldn’t help but fondly roll her eyes. Those two obviously had some things to talk about as well. Or not, depending on what would happen if they ended up in the same bed.

“I’ll just go to bed then,” she spoke softly and left the room. She got dressed in the plain t-shirt and dark purple joggers Alya had laid down for her and crawled under the covers. She had to leave this night behind her, just like Alya said.

The door creaked open and a bit of light came through the slit, followed by Nino’s face. “Do you mind if we talk for a bit?”

“It’s okay,” she said and sat up, turning on the nightlight and waiting for him to set himself next to her.

“Got a lot on your plate, huh?”

She eyed him quizzically.

He covered her hand with his and squeezed it. “I didn’t want to tell you like this, but I feel like you need it.” He took a steadying breath before meeting her gaze again. “I just want you to know that I’m very proud of you. You’ve been helping people for so long and even when life’s a bitch, you still continue to amaze me because you just keep going. You’re a hero, never forget that.”

Marinette stared at him, letting the words sink in before realization hit her and she started to cry. She crawled closer to him until his arms wrapped around her. She continued to sob until there were no more tears left, all pent up emotion finally coming out.

“How long?” She choked out.

“Long enough,” he chuckled. “Who do you think got Alya off your back whenever you had to sneak off in school?”

Marinette laughed bitterly. He had known longer than she thought. “So, I don’t think Alya knows then?”

“No, don’t worry, I didn’t tell her. I thought that should be your job.”

She nodded. “Thank you. I want to tell her, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for that. I’m internally hyperventilating because you know, if you haven’t noticed.”

He rubbed her arm. “I get it. It’s a lot. But know you can count on me, okay?”

They remained in peaceful silence until Marinette managed to speak again. “…Do you know who Chat Noir is?”

His serene expression turned sour. “I wish. I would have killed the bastard by now if I did.”

“Please don’t,” she spoke softly, but quickly.

“What, you still on his side?” He eyed her skeptically.

“No,” she sighed, “I mean, I don’t know. I just don’t want anyone to hurt him. There’s more going on than you or the public know. People need to stop making assumptions so I can think and figure out this mess.”

“You don’t have to do it alone, you know?”

“I know, and I have my sources, so don’t worry. I’ll get the help when I need it.”

“That’s good to know.” He looked at the time on the alarm to his left. “Is there anything else you want to talk about? Tonight perhaps?”

She shook her head. “No, I think I’d rather not think about it at all. I just want to sleep for forever.”

He gave her one last hug before wishing her good night. Right before he could close the door, Marinette called out to him.

“Yeah?”

She hesitated before speaking. “I… Thank you for keeping my secret for as long as you have. And for being my friend. I trust you.”

He beamed at her. “Anything for you, Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After being MIA, I have returned at last! The last chapter was posted roughly two months ago and I'm very sorry. Luckily for you guys, my busy schedule is finally depleting and I'll have more time to write. This chapter didn't really turn out as I planned, but I'm content with it. 
> 
> Next up: The morning after ;)
> 
> Also, question: how do you guys think Marinette will react when Adrien apologizes to her tomorrow? Comment pretty please, I'm curious!


	8. To Love You Regardless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give the person you love your honesty, respect, trust and passion or be prepared to watch from the sidelines while someone else does it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... my hand slipped and this chapter got quite intense and saucy real quick... whoops :)
> 
> This story won't be updated until probably the end of August. I won't have time to write since I'm going on holiday quite soon for the summer. Last year, I wrote on my phone on the beach, but never again lol. Just a heads up, so don't freak out. This story will definitely be finished.

It was with a lot of effort that Marinette managed to get herself out of bed. Alya was sweet enough to put down some of her own clothes if Marinette wanted to leave for work, but was also totally fine if she wanted to call in sick today and stay in their apartment even if both Nino and her would be gone for their own jobs. Marinette thanked her for the offer, but got dressed anyway, saying that whatever was happening in her personal life should never have any negative effects on her work efforts. Alya reluctantly agreed, but did stress the fact that if Marinette was leaving for work, she was going to get pampered first. While Alya was doing Marinette’s hair, makeup and nails, Nino made her an extensive breakfast and asked her if there was anything on TV she wanted to watch, all in the span of 45 minutes.

Marinette felt pretty much refreshed and ready to let the day bring her whatever it had in stock for her, even if she didn’t look like it. Clothes and makeup could form a great cover-up and distraction, but the few days without sleep she’s been having were finally catching up with her. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically.

Nino would drop Marinette off at her office on his way to the music store while Alya went with the train to work – something she loathed, but Nino would pass Marinette’s office anyway and they only had one car. Alya would have liked to join them, but she got an emergency call from Luc, asking her to come instantly. It was only logical for her to take the train by herself instead of the car.

Marinette let her gaze fall on Nino every few seconds while he was concentrating on the road. He seemed satisfied in a way, but also tired and she couldn’t help but wonder what happened in his room last night. She hadn’t heard anything and she wasn’t sure if she had wanted to.

“Did you guys sleep well last night? I didn’t want to be a bother,” she spoke.

Nino smiled. “Everything went great last night. Don’t worry about it, you were no bother at all.”

The specific words he used and smug grin that stayed on Nino’s face made Marinette cock her head to the side and she desperately wanted to take a look inside his head to see what he was thinking. Or not, depending on if he was replaying vivid images of Alya in his head that she did _not_ need to see. She was curious if anything went on between them last night, but she didn’t prod any further. It probably was not the best time to ask. Besides, Nino would definitely get flustered and close off the moment she would mention it. If she wanted details, she had to go to Alya. She was always very open about those things, especially with her.

“There we go,” Nino said as he pulled the car over along the sidewalk right before the _Agreste Couture_ building.

Marinette gulped and tightened her grip on her bag. Was Adrien already there? What would she say when she saw him? What would he say? Should they talk it out as soon as they saw each other or keep things simmering until they were home? She wasn’t sure what the right answer here was.

“You okay?”

Marinette nodded. “I’m just not sure if I want to see him now, or if I could. It’s pretty inevitable though.”

He rested a hand on her knee and squeezed it. “You can do this, Marinette. You can just ignore him until you’re ready, you know? I’m not saying that’s the right way to handle it, but if it gets you through the day.” He ended with a shrug.

“Perhaps.” She didn’t want to act like her high school self though. She was a grown up woman, not a teenager hiding from her crush like she used to do. That was in the past.

“Have a nice day, Spots.” He chuckled and she swatted at his arm. She opened and closed the door of his car after letting herself out and waved at him until he was around the corner. She turned to the building and entered it, having the elevator all to herself. It was nice to be alone for a minute, but it also let her mind run free, which was when more dread settled in.

She didn’t want to see Adrien, she was sure of that now, but she didn’t know if she was even _able_ to look at him if they happened to pass each other. She didn’t want to end up crying in her office just because had been ten feet away from her.

Marinette didn’t pass him though, which she blamed her luck on. She managed to slip inside her office unseen and had been left alone by anyone until it was lunchtime. Part of her didn’t want to press her luck and opted for staying in her office without lunch, but another – _hungry –_ part of her could smell all the sandwiches being made three blocks away. Her stomach gurgled in response and she sighed, rolling her chair back and hoping that if she was going to leave somewhere between now and two minutes, she would be able to get out and in the building without being seen.

Or maybe she should just buckle up and take things like an adult. Which meant she had to look for him and _talk_ , whatever her scaredy-cat conscious was telling her be damned.

A knock on the door startled her and dragged her out of her head. She was maybe considering talking to Adrien but not now!

Chloé’s head popped around the corner and she sacked back in her chair, her heartrate going down a notch in relief.

“There you are,” the blonde said,” I was wondering what you were up to. I didn’t see you come in this morning.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Marinette answered, rubbing her forehead. “I’ve been kind of sneaking around. Did you need me for anything?”

Chloé shook her head. “No, but there is someone here to see you. I’ll give you two some privacy.” With that, she pushed the person hidden behind the door in the room, and closed it.

Silence.

Marinette stared straight into the eyes of Adrien, face partly hidden behind a bouquet of flowers. He was standing in front of the doorway, wide-eyed and lips parted, desperately wanting to say something but not knowing what or how.

“Marinette…”

“Don’t,” she immediately interrupted. “I don’t want to hear it. I’m mad. I’m allowed to be mad. And I’d like to stay mad for a while.” Until just a moment ago, all she could feel was sadness and regret. Right now, after seeing him, she could only feel anger.

“I understand,” he responded, slowly making his way to her. She swiveled her chair, following his movements. He ended up behind her desk with her facing him. He seemed torn between handing her the flowers or not, but then laid them on the desk, taking her hands in his and pulling her up. “I know flowers won’t do. I know hugs and kisses won’t do. I know apologies won’t do. And I know that you have every right to be angry with me.”

“…Is this going somewhere, because you’re not making it better,” she spoke with a quirked eyebrow.

“I know, I know.” He stared at the floor and squeezed her hands, taking a few deep breaths. The silence was starting to become tense and it made Marinette feel anxious. When he looked up again, tears had started to well up. Even though it was a sight she never wanted to willingly see, she wasn’t going to be swayed by it. Sad faces wouldn’t suffice.

“Please, I beg you, don’t leave me. I love you. I honestly don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Marinette frowned and suddenly found her shoes very interesting. Of course, she wasn’t going to leave him! And she wanted to tell him that, but she also wanted him to suffer a little bit longer. She knew that that wouldn’t make things better and that that wasn’t how it worked, but right now, she could only feel all the anger and frustration he’s caused her.

“I need some time to think,” she said, grimacing at her own words. She let go of his hands and turned to her desk.

“Please,” Adrien pleaded, taking hold of her hips from behind and then encircled her waist. “I know I hurt you, and I’m sorry, but all of this after one fight? You just want to quit? After everything?”

She squeezed her eyes shut to keep herself in check. She was not going to break. He just had to learn from his actions. “It’s not just this Adrien, it’s everything. This is not the first time I’ve been having these thoughts. I never wanted to act on them, but lately I’ve been…”

Adrien waited for her to finish her sentence, but when she remained silent he tightened his hold on her. “What do you want me to do? What do you want me to say to make it better? You know I’ll do anything for you.”

“You don’t understand, do you?” Marinette exclaimed and pushed him away, twisting around to glare at him. “Don’t just follow my lead because you’re afraid. This works two ways, Adrien. We love _each other_ , we listen to _each other_ , and we do stuff _together._ You don’t have to go out of your way to please me so you can keep me around. You upset me and I upset you too. You were mad at me and I’m sure you still are. You can’t just forgive and forget without talking about it. I wasn’t in my right mind yesterday, but I’m feeling better now. I’m ready to listen to what you have to say. So please tell me. You were mad at me. Why?”

Adrien rubbed his temple with a groan. “I don’t want to do this now, that’s not why I came here.”

“Too bad!” She responded and he took a step back at her raised voice. “We need to talk, because I feel like my head is about to explode. And if you don’t want to talk, I’ll make you talk.”

“…Meaning?”

Marinette shrugged. “I’m sure Jean-Marc has some colleagues and friends who will happily have a session with us. I have his number, you know?”

He gasped then shook his head. “You’re talking about couple counseling? Marinette, we don’t need that.”

“We sure as hell do!” She growled and pointed at him. “If you don’t want to go, fine, but it’ll only make the problem worse. Then I’ll be going by myself. Gives me more time to talk about _my_ problems anyway.”

Adrien made frustrated noises while opting between twisting his ring, rubbing his arms or breathing deeply through his hands, all nervous gestures while he was thinking about what was the right thing to say.

“I know things aren’t always… amazing between us,” he eventually started, “but I still think counseling is unnecessary. And before you say it, yes, I know talking with Jean-Marc has helped me a lot, but he’s also taught me that I can’t go to him for everything. There are a lot things I can handle on my own. I’m sure that we can handle this. Together.”

“What if _I’m_ not sure?” Marinette spoke softly now, turning away from him and leaning with her hands on her desk. “You’re my everything-”

“And you’re mine,” he quickly added.

“-but you’re losing me!” Marinette started to sniffle and cursed herself. This was not how she wanted this conversation to go. She wanted to remain strong and stable, but she was slowly falling apart.

He leaned in closer again, holding her and dragging her to him until she was with her back against his front. “You know that’s the last thing I want. So tell me what I can do to not lose you.” He subtly started to rub her stomach and that was when she lost composure. She turned around in his arms and crashed against him, face hidden in his neck and sobbing loudly.

“I’m stupid,” she panted in-between her cries, “I’m not leaving you, Adrien. I could never. I love you. I just… I don’t even know! I want to be mad and I want you to be hurt because I’m hurt, but that sounds so dumb now.” She loosened her grip on him so she could rub her eyes. “I love you so, so much. I don’t want to hurt you or myself. The past weeks have been a nightmare for me and I _desperately_ want to wake up. I want to forget the world exists for a second and wake up in bed with you, not getting out and holding each other all day.” Her sobs and cries had turned into sniffles at this point, her incoherent babbling finally becoming words.

“Then we do that,” Adrien whispered, kissing her forehead. “We’ll do whatever you want.” He slowly swayed them from side to side, letting her cry out whatever was on her mind, even if he could barely understand her.

“I want to fix this. Fix us,” she murmured, pressing her face deeply against his shoulder.

“And we will. I promise.” He loosened his grip to be able to look in her teary eyes. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping away the wet streaks.

Marinette took hold of the hand near her face and closed her eyes with a sigh. “I love you, Adrien.”

“I love you too, so much.” He lowered his face to hers, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Though, what started as a gesture of reassurance easily became so much more. He held her closer, closer, _closer_ , until there was no room left. Their lips slowly, passionately, moved against each other, their tongues entwining. Soft pants filled the room and Adrien groaned when Marinette took hold of his neck and the back of his head, her nails scraping _that part_ behind his ear that she knew would get a reaction out of him.

This was new to them – they kept their hands to themselves at work all the time – but right now the only things on their minds were getting lost in each other and desire for closeness. There was some slight hesitation on Marinette’s part, but when Adrien softly trailed his hand on her backside, squeezing her behind, she forgot everything that was on her mind and pressed roughly against him.

Adrien searched with his hand on the desk behind them, feeling for the keyboard and shoving it away before carrying Marinette on top of the table, pulling her left leg and letting it twist around him tightly. She was holding onto his back now and moaned when he started to move, grinding his heat into her. Her hot breath was coming in quick puffs on his face until she let her head fall back and whined in pleasure. Adrien could only grin and pressed his lips against the freshly exposed skin of her neck, his warm, wet tongue tracing a pattern on the skin that was showing signs of goosebumps now. She shivered and held him with a more vise hold, which only assured him more that he was doing a good job.

Marinette’s sounds of ecstasy were hitting a fever pitch, her movements becoming erratic and frantic the more they continued. Adrien was feeling it too, grunting all the more with the passing of fabric against fabric, the roughness of his jeans combined with her warmth delivering delicious friction that would get him to his high quicker than he anticipated.

_Taking the easy way to make up, I see. It doesn’t surprise me, I always assumed you were weak. Letting a heated moment decide how you feel instead of fighting for what you want is definitely your style._

Adrien subtly slowed down, the voice getting the better of him. He shouldn’t listen to him, he never did and never wanted to, but it always found its way in his head, making him doubt whatever he was doing.

“A-Adrien,” Marinette pleaded, noticing his efforts were lessening. For a second, Adrien sped up for her, but soon enough shook his head and stopped completely, pressing his nose in her hair in apology.

“Not now. Not here,” he excused.

Marinette spread herself on the table, aiming her gaze at him. Her cheeks were bright red, her chest heaving and her eyes glazed over, but she was coming down to earth. She licked her lips and nodded subtly with closed eyes, as if savoring the moment. “Later.”

Adrien picked her up by the hand. She wobbled briefly, but he righted her before she could hit the desk.

With a soft squeak, the door to Marinette’s office opened, showing Chloé entering the room with a hand covering her eyes. She peeked between them, then sighed in relief. “Thank God, I was thinking I’d had to burn my retinas. Anyway, Agreste you’re needed at fabrics. Room four.”

“Who?” They both asked.

Chloé rolled her eyes. “Both of you. Shouldn’t you know, it’s on your schedule? Oh well, guess that’s where I come in. You two wouldn’t be anywhere without me, admit it.” She flipped her loose hair to one side over her shoulder with a satisfied smile.

Adrien chuckled and Marinette groaned. Chloé had changed, as growing up did to most individuals, but she would always remain close to herself; someone who definitely knew her worth with a high self-esteem.

“I’ll be there in a minute. I’m in the bathroom,” Marinette spoke as she moved past her, heading for the nearest restroom.

Chloé held the door open for Adrien as he left the office, her on his tail. He had straightened his jacket and adjusted his pants to hide any signs of arousal. He didn’t want any co-workers thinking that he was turned on by velvet fabric or something like that. If so he wouldn’t hear the end of it, most probably from Miss Bourgeois herself.

A tissue was thrown at his face and he barely caught it, almost tripping in the act.

“She was wearing red. Clean your face,” Chloé ordered and Adrien complied with a gulp and a nod, gently wiping off the remnants of their heated rendezvous. Another quality of Chloé was that she didn’t care what happened behind closed doors, unless it benefitted her. She was a person full of judgement with yet no judgement whatsoever.

They entered the room, most co-workers already ready and waiting, others just sitting down and getting their stuff in order. Their presence didn’t do much, since they were expected, so eyes weren’t on them. Adrien wanted to make use of this opportunity to calm himself down and gather his thoughts before having to speech for whatever the hell he was supposed to do. Ever since yesterday, work hadn’t been on his mind. He had been incredibly late and didn’t do anything until Chloé lectured him. He then had left the premises to get the flowers for Marinette and think of the words he wanted to say to her. He had been thinking about it ever since yesterday, but it was never good enough. It hadn’t been good enough now either.

Marinette appeared a few minutes later, face stained, eyes red and still a bit flustered, but there was only so much she could fix in a few minutes. Adrien would have liked to comfort her, but not now. Not in public with people who didn’t understand and had no right to see this glimpse of their personal lives.

“Everything all right, Mrs. Agreste?”

Marinette had been staring at her hands in obvious distraction. Her head shot up in surprise at the words of the intern who had spoken, and faked a smile. “Everything is perfect.”

When she went to the head of the large meeting table, standing next to Adrien, she gave him a look he couldn’t quite place, but it was clearly not anything positive. Not that he expected anything less for now. She was right and he knew it. Things weren’t okay and weren’t going to be solved like this. They had to talk, big time.

* * *

 

Marinette erased the sketch, grumbling at her incompetence for the umpteenth time. She threw the pencil down on her home office desk with a curse. Tikki tried to reassure her multiple times that what she was drawing was absolutely beautiful and was definitely good enough to perhaps be part of the coming winter line, but Marinette continuously waved her off. Fashion Week was barely two months away. Ideas had been spread throughout the year, as they always did, but they always ended up late with designing. She believed it to be her fault they started late every year. They had a lot of fantastic people working for them with amazing thoughts, ideas, sketches and designs. She was the problem in the system. If it weren’t for her constantly doubting herself or her perfectionism with her designs, things would run way more smoothly. The company was running well, but it had its flaws. She considered herself one of them, if not the biggest one. She knew that she was good at what she did, but she had to be better. Sadly, she couldn’t always be better and that frustrated her to no end.

Something warm happened to have materialized next to her hand. When she looked down at it, a cup of coffee was wrapped by her hand, warm steam erupting from it. She was about to question where it came from when she felt hair tickle her skin and big hands drag down her arms.

“I know it’s in contrast with giving you coffee so you can continue working, but come to bed,” Adrien whined behind her, head-butting the side of her face.

“No,” she declared, putting down the coffee after having taken a sip. “I’m… inspired now. I need to keep going.”

“Honestly? Wouldn’t have thought with all the grunting and bad words flying through the room,” he joked.

She pushed him and he laughed, coming closer instantly and blowing in her ear, then pressing his nose in her neck and keeping up with his motions on her arms. “I’m just kidding. They’re beautiful, just like you.”

Marinette bit her lip and averted her face from his. “You’ve been complimenting me all day.”

“Because it’s true,” he simply said with a grin.

“And touching me. Hugging me. Kissing me.”

“Like this?” He engulfed her in his arms, taking the chance to press a trail of kisses on her neck and shoulder.

Though she tried to repress it, Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. “Don’t distract me.”

“By all means continue, my love.”

She turned around in the chair to look at him. “Something tells me you’re saying that, but that’s not what you mean.”

“Come to bed,” he repeated his earlier plea.

“Hey, you’re the one bossing people around, saying that things need to be finished,” Marinette spoke as she twisted back to face her sketches, but Adrien returned her in his direction. “So I’m working.”

“Psht,” Adrien did with a wave of a hand, “you’re a different story. I’d much rather finish what we started in your office.” Adrien wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “We _were_ speaking of later if I remember correctly.”

She smiled fondly at his antics, but it disappeared just as quickly. “Actually, I’m not quite in the mood.”

Adrien frowned. “Oh, I’m-I’m sorry. I know we still have a lot to discuss, but I thought that maybe we could forget today happened. Just the two of us. Then we can go back to being the ‘perfect’ couple we are tomorrow all we want, but not tonight.”

Marinette kept on the smile and she grasped one of his hands. “As nice as that sounds, I don’t think I have the energy for anything. It’s already having effect on my drawing abilities, so that says something.”

“Then come with me _to bed_. Like, an actual bed where you can lie down and rest. Because you need it.” Adrien pulled her up and guided her to the bedroom.

“My coffee,” she complained with a pout, a desperate hand aimed at the desk.

“It’ll be there in the morning.”

“Yeah, cold and undrinkable.”

“But it will still be there.”

She rolled her eyes. “Why do you always win these things with your weird but kind-of-makes-sense logic?”

Adrien didn’t respond and pushed her down on the bed. Marinette was already dressed in sporty shorts and a tank top, so she was already comfortable to go to sleep. He pulled the blanket around her and then returned to the entrance of the room to turn off the light. He rolled on the bed to his designated spot once he reached it and made quick work of getting cozy with the blankets around them and her pressed to his chest. He tried to get as close as he could and she absentmindedly let him.

She understood this was his way of making up, but with the way he reacted yesterday he shouldn’t be this content. She was obviously mad at him for what he did, but he was mad too – and that was an understatement. She was willing to listen to him and maybe come to an agreement considering old school friends, but they couldn’t if he kept on pushing the problem away. He was dodging the situation all together which was fine with her for today. She wanted to forget it happened too, but tomorrow there was no more time for avoiding. They had to talk and there was a phone call to be made.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Adrien asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Marinette hesitated before saying, “It was fine. I’ll always sleep better next to you though.”

She saw the soft smile on Adrien’s lips before a press of his lips against her forehead. They both closed their eyes, ready to drift off to sleep, but Marinette’s shot open again when a certain thought hit her.

“Are you still planning on visiting your fa- Gabriel this weekend? I realized you never talked about it anymore.”

She felt Adrien tense, but he showed calmness nonetheless. “I’m still a bit hesitant, but I think I’ll be going. I feel like it will be good for me.”

“And you’re still certain you don’t want me to come?”

He nodded. “For sure. But… can we stop talking about for now? I just…”

“Of course,” she spoked immediately with wide eyes. “Let’s sleep.” She crawled against him and sighed. Thing weren’t fine yet, but they would be.

Adrien’s arms held her firmer and he let the air leave his nose as well. “Yeah, let’s sleep.”

* * *

 

The shadow outside the mansion smiled devilishly. What a lovely couple they were.

She stepped on top of the building and leaped off the roof within seconds, on her way to her next destination.

If those two really thought they had her fooled, they were the fools themselves. To her, it couldn’t get any more obvious. She found it quite ironic they didn’t know who they were themselves, but that wasn’t her problem. It only it made all the more amusing to watch them struggle and battle each other, feelings left beside. They were only making it harder for themselves this way. Then again, she remained in the shadows for that same reason. One day outside during day light and she was the highlight of the month. As far as they knew, they were enemies and would remain that way. Enemies didn’t share their identities with each other.

She reached the apartment building after a few minutes of travelling. A peek inside the house through the window and she noticed the blogger was alone, just as she wanted. She couldn’t have a knight in shining armor there to cause any ruckus.

She tapped softly on the window, startling Alya and getting her attention. Once upon seeing who bid her a visit, she raced towards the window with her phone and opened it up.

“Y-you’re… Le Paon, right? Oh my God, Le Paon is right here in my home. I-”

“Glad you have eyes, Ladyblogger,” Le Paon spoke with a dark smirk. “Now, if you’re done, I’d like to ask you for a little bit of help.”

“…What do you want from me?” Alya said with slight wariness, an eyebrow cocked. She was very excited to have a scoop so close, but she wasn’t stupid. This was a person you shouldn’t play games with and she would be on edge all the time.

“Start filming,” she started. “I want to get a message across for our beloved heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is shorter than I anticipated and not quite how I want it. I'm kind of losing the passion I once had for writing, hence I will not write during my holiday. I hope being out of the country for a few weeks will help, but that's what I thought last year too and it didn't really change anything. I'll probably see a therapist soon, I've been holding that off for a long time and it's not making anything better.
> 
> Just a reminder that it's okay to not always feel your best. And if you feel like it's an continuing problem; talk to your family, friends and eventually a professional. It's scary and hard to take that step, I still need to take that step, but I've decided that enough is enough. I don't want to feel miserable all the time and I know you don't want to either. 
> 
> You are loved by me and so many others. Always keep that in mind. I hope you all have a wonderful day and rest of summer! <3


	9. To Finally Have Some Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Where you movin'?" 
> 
> I said, "Onto better things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the update took me quite long. I honestly hadn't touched my Word docs until today and typed this chapter out in one go. That's been two fricking months. I'm terribly sorry. I'm still not entirely in the right state of mind and writing wasn't on my list. I had some free time though and managed to find joy in finishing this chapter today. I'll be quite busy for the time being, but I've found a spark of happiness in writing again and will be updating as soon as I can.

_“…You are weak, Ladybug and Chat Noir, and incapable of protecting this city from me. You might have caught that nuisance called Hawk Moth, but that was only a little taste of what a real threat can be. I’m the one who’s supposed to be in the spotlight. Every citizen must tremble before me, unless they want to deal with the consequences. Even your so called heroes must treat me with the respect I deserve. If not, people will get hurt, and we don’t want that, now do we?”_

Her smile, way too sweet to be genuine, was wicked and uncalled for with her words. It made Adrien’s skin crawl. The woman in blue on the screen casually looked at her nails, leaning back on the window frame she was sitting on.

 _“I won’t have mercy for anyone. Even if these people_ will _be innocent.”_

She gave the slightly shaking camera a certain look Adrien couldn’t quite place, but he still knew exactly what she meant by her words. She was directly speaking to _him_ now. She was aware of what he was doing.

She spoke a few more threatening words before she walked closer to the screen. The (probably) cellphone dropped and the video turned black after a muffled yelp.

Adrien’s breath hitched. He was sure Alya was all right, since she posted this video without any trouble after it had been recorded, but he still felt guilty that she got caught up in this and perhaps even got hurt. He scrolled further down the article, scanning the words rather than reading it properly, and ended up on a picture of Alya with a thumbs up, her face looking a bit worse for wear; she had a bruise near her left eye, making it swell up slightly, and a few scratches on her forehead and left cheek. The caption beneath the photo said that she was doing fine, only feeling a bit sore. She had already gone to the doctor’s and eased her audience by saying all will be gone in a week or two.

That eased Adrien’s mind as well. Their relationship might be as it was now, but she was still a civilian who shouldn’t get hurt by the doings of a messed up person. He had a responsibility – whether Ladybug agreed with that or not – and was going to handle the situation. They needed to stop this lady now, before she did actual _damage_.

He was not so concerned with the fact she (partly?) knew of his plans. It did leave him thinking though about if that meant she also knew his identity. Quite likely, and even though he should be freaking about that, he wasn’t bothered by it whatsoever. She was acting clever and dropping hints only Chat Noir could understand to get him to cower. It was all for show and if she wanted to keep it running, his identity had to be kept by even her. Whatever her next step was, it had to do with Ladybug; first she wanted to get the citizens in her pocket (through her first attack), and now she was directing a video towards _him._ It was only logical the next part of her plan would be trying to get Ladybug on her knees. It made Adrien chuckle out loud, almost sounding like cackling. If he knew his partner, that would take a hell lot of effort. She was a tough one to break, the past years only making her tougher.

All these thoughts had to be put on hold though. He had an appointment with Jean-Marc this afternoon, then there would be all the time in the world to discuss this out loud, getting the opinion from Plagg and a friend in the process.

“What are you laughing about?” Marinette giggled, peeking around the doorway, leaning on it. “Why are you still in bed? Get dressed, silly.”

Adrien smiled, closing his laptop and putting it on his pillow while getting up, showing Marinette his full attire, namely sweats and a tank top. “This is what people call a stay-at-home outfit. You should try it.”

She shook her head disapprovingly, yet couldn’t fight her grin. “And society calls you the king of your fashion empire.”

“Which makes you my queen, thus you’re obliged to join me.” He jogged to their closet, opening the gigantic holding space, her side that is. After rummaging for a bit he pulled out a stained T-Shirt and a pair of leggings and slowly headed her way with a devilish smirk. “Join me,” he spoke darkly, but couldn’t help mirroring her smile.

“No!” Marinette screeched with a laugh. “I just got dressed.” She gestured to her ensemble, specifically to her made up face and heeled boots.

“That will be quite the hassle to undo indeed, but I’ll manage.” With that, he went for a sprint, catching her and locking her between his arms before she could even react. He tied her legs together with the leggings and threw the T-Shirt on her head as a hat. She had since long given up and let him do his thing while pouting as he finished his masterpiece.

“Absolutely gorgeous. Just how I imagined it.”

She smiled fondly at him. “Are you done? I need to leave soon.”

This time it was Adrien’s turn to pout. “What? Where are you going?” He was using his patented kitten eyes, blinking watery at her until she would burst. He grasped her hands to pull her closer and keep her in place.

“Oh no, that’s not going to work now. I really need to leave. I’m having a picnic with Nino and Alya.”

He immediately crumbled, his eyes darkening and the corners of his mouth lowering. “Really? In the winter?”

“Yes. I want to see them after what happened last night. And it’s not that cold today. So, please, my king, would you free me from my prison?”

He took a pause and frowned. “Yeah, sure,” he mumbled, grabbing the T-Shirt off her head and letting it drop to the floor. He bent down and untied the leggings swiftly, not bothering the take it off the floor either.

When he stood again, Marinette didn’t give him the chance to walk away before she planted herself on his chest, firmly holding him with her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his nose. “Someone’s being grumpy. I wonder why that might be.”

“You’re being rebellious.”

“Well, you’re not talking about it with me, so I’ll go and assume my own things for you. My assumption is that you’re okay with me hanging out with them,” Marinette sneered, not relenting her hold on him.

“But I’m not, I thought that had been very clear. Remember, you had to spend the night somewhere else?” He growled back just as fiercely.

“Yes, with them. Which reminds me that I need to get going. Now.”

This time it was him holding her back, using his strength the keep her pressed against him. “I’d rather you stay here.”

“I’m leaving. And you’re coming with me, so get dressed.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Yes. You’re appointment isn’t until 3:30. You have plenty of time for this. So again, get your ass into action and put on some clothes or so help me I’ll call Jean-Marc saying you’re not able to make it!” She pushed him in the bedroom, leaving him to his devices and turning her back to him on her way to the living room. “You have three minutes.”

“I smell terrible,” he countered.

“Four minutes.”

“Ten.”

“Five.”

“Deal.”

“I’m checking the time. I’m being serious, Adrien. Five minutes and I’ll be out the door. Then I’ll be gone.” She eyed him pointedly, making something clear. He didn’t even need the hidden message, her point got across. They might act all lovey-dovey, but they still were on thin ice. One little mistake and it would shatter. She was less tense though, easily getting on his nerves without fear of breaking what they had left now. She knew damn well that he had more reason to keep her around – that she was on better terms with him than he was with her. And she was not afraid to use that to her advantage.

Adrien was asking himself every day if marrying a strong, stubborn, clever woman like Marinette was either the best or worst decision of his life. And if it was worth it to keep fighting for what they had.

After getting dressed and cleaned as properly as he could in the span of five minutes, Marinette was waiting for him by the door with his coat and car keys, handing both to him roughly.

“You’re driving,” she declared, giving him a firm tap on his behind. She walked past him through the front door outside to the garage.

Adrien smiled to himself, shaking his head before getting a move on, closing the front door behind him.

No. Whatever this was – whatever this would end up being – it definitely wasn’t a mistake.

* * *

 

“…Hi,” Alya greeted from her spot on the blanket, lamely waving.

“What a… pleasant surprise,” Nino continued for her, feeling just as awkward as she felt. What a surprise indeed.

“Yeah, I ordered him to tag along,” Marinette explained, getting comfortable on the blanket before grasping Alya’s face motherly. “Oh my God, Alya. You look terrible.”

“Thanks, girl. I really like to hear that.”

“You know what I mean,” she whined before crushing her in a hug. Adrien had in the meantime sat down cross-legged as well. “You gave me a heart attack when I saw your texts this morning. Why didn’t you contact me sooner?”

“I had to do what she said otherwise she was going to hurt me. Besides, what would you have done? Call the cops?”

Marinette sighed, noticing Nino’s pitying look from the corner of her eyes. Marinette couldn’t have done much no. Ladybug on the other hand. “And yet you still got hurt.”

“That was just to scare LB. I’m fine really. She even thanked me for my help before leaving.”

“A villain with proper etiquette, how great,” Adrien grumbled.

The other three people on the blanket gawked at him, silently asking for an elaboration.

“I mean, she’s bad and she hurt you. Nothing can justify what she did to you, or what she did in general.”

Alya cocked her eyebrow, as much as her brow muscle was letting her in her state. “I didn’t know you cared for me.”

Adrien huffed and crossed his arms, letting his gaze fall on his knees. “Of course I do,” he spoke, his tone soft and fragile.

Her forehead furrowed, taking another good look at Adrien until she let the subject drop. A few nice words wouldn’t change anything. “Well, thank you, I guess.”

Adrien only nodded, which ended with the first minute spent in awkward silence until Marinette clapped her hands together. “Anyway, uhm, I’m glad you’re sort of okay. I can’t imagine what I would have done if she would have been sitting on my windowsill. And where were you?” She said accusatory towards Nino, poking a finger at his chest.

“Hey, I was away for work and came back at four in the morning. I already feel about it, okay?” Nino sighed and his shoulders sagged. Alya smiled in sympathy and rubbed his back.

“It’s over now. I’m fine and not dwelling on what happened. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Marinette agreed. “I don’t know about you guys, but I’m starving. You said you would bring the snacks?”

“Uh-huh,” Nino spoke, opening the basket they had brought and showing the contents. “Go wild. It’s all fresh.”

Not too long after, the foursome were nibbling on pieces of melon with tea from a thermos. Today was probably one of the warmest days they would be having for the time being, so they were making the most of it. It was winter nonetheless, which meant staying warm was a necessity.

“It just feels like we’re back in school again,” Marinette commented through her bites of melon. “If only the whole class would be here, then it would be perfect.”

“That would be great,” Alya replied. “Though, we’ll be seeing them soon enough. I talked with Mylène a few days ago and she said that everyone has agreed to come so far.”

“Almost everyone,” Marinette corrected, pointing at Adrien. “I guess I should count me out too, but that’s because I’m probably too busy. He just doesn’t want to go.”

Adrien took another sip of his cup of tea. “What if I tell you that I’ll come?”

Her eyes went wide. “Are you serious?”

He shrugged in return. “I guess I could give it a try. I might have overreacted the other day.” Right now, he set his eyes on the two friends across of them. “I’m sorry for that. I never should have caused all the trouble and I never should have talked the way I did to you, Alya.”

“…Thank you. Apology accepted,” Alya slowly answered. “And I’m sure Mylène would be happy to hear you’re coming.”

“We’ll do our best to make it.”

The rest of the late morning was spent with comfortable chatter, Adrien letting loose a bit and actually able to be pleasant within their company while making jokes. He and Nino easily fell into a ‘bro’ mood, both men letting old inside jokes resurface and bonding over things the two ladies in their presence rolled their eyes at. Eventually, the wind started to get chillier, indicating that it was time for them to leave. The boys offered to clean up the plastic plates and such while the girls folded the blanket and put the remaining food back in the basket.

“All is well and good,” Alya stated, sarcasm clear in her voice.

Marinette heaved a sigh. “I know what you’re thinking, Alya-”

“I just don’t want you guys to push the problem away-”

“We’re not pushing it away, all right? We’re gonna do couple’s counseling.”

Alya let the words sink in for a moment. “Oh.”

“I wanted to ask Adrien if he could ask Jean-Marc today for some recommendations, but there will be enough going on today, so I’ll make a phone call myself.” Marinette turned her face towards Nino and Adrien standing near a trash can of the park they were at. Adrien had dropped most of what he was holding and Nino laughed loudly, basically wheezing. Adrien punched him playfully on the shoulder then fell into a fit of giggles himself. “He’s going to visit his father today. He’s so insistent on going alone. I want to be there for him, to support him, but I can’t if he won’t let me, you know?”

Alya didn’t say anything, letting her friend blurt out everything that was on her mind. It seemed like she needed it.

“I’m glad he went with me today and I’m glad he wants to go to the class reunion. I guess some sort of switch has been pulled. But things are still not okay, even though he acts like it. I understand, but it also frustrates me. I feel like the only way I’m getting a reaction out of him is when I make him mad. That’s not how it’s supposed to be.”

“Things will slowly become better,” Alya soothed. “Everyone has these kinds of periods in their lives, maybe not exactly like you two, but you know what I mean. Steps need to be taken and this is one of them. Adrien is settling things with his dad and you’re making that phone call. That’s progress, M.”

“I know,” she breathed. “I just feel like things are still going downhill though and we’re too slow with picking up the pieces.”

“It’ll be all right eventually,” Alya said as she gave Marinette a hug, only continuing when she released her again. “Take it from me that things will always fall into place with time, no matter how long it takes.”

Marinette smiled, giving another hug in return. “Thank you, Alya. I love you, you know that right?”

“Just keep reminding me that every day, then I’ll be good,” she laughed.

“Speaking of love, I have the feeling I’m not the only one.” Marinette eyed Nino and Adrien coming their way, having finished cleaning.

“W-what? No way!” Alya whisper-yelled. “What makes you think that?”

“I’m just saying, I don’t know what happened when I stayed in your room, but he seemed pretty smug the next morning,” Marinette grinned.

“I-but-we-that-”

“Yes, keep going. You’re doing great.”

Alya growled before a smirk appeared on her face. “All I’m saying is that Nino has a good memory of what I like. A _really_ good memory.”

“I knew it!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Not so loud,” Alya shushed, seeing the men were already near them. “I’ll tell you the rest later, okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, are we still up for something else or is this goodbye?” Nino asked upon arriving.

“Well,” Marinette started, “we still have some time. Maybe we could-”

_BOOM!_

The explosion knocked the air out of Marinette’s lungs, throwing her on the ground in the process. Her ears were ringing, people were running past her and all the more explosions were erupting near her. She managed to push herself on her knees, dragging herself on the dirt grass and looking around for her friends and Adrien. Only now did she see how much destruction had been caused in such a short amount of time. Trees were burning and people were screaming, although it didn’t fully register with her. She scanned the area frantically until she felt strong arms pulling her up and twisting her around in their direction, showing her Nino.

“She has bombs!? Since when does she have bombs!?”

Marinette didn’t understand. Who was ‘she’?

“You need to transform, now! I’ll cover for you.”

Marinette frowned.

“Don’t worry, I saw Adrien and Alya already leaving the park. I told them I would look for you. Now go, she’s right there!”

He started to sound more panicky the more he spoke. Marinette looked in the direction he was pointing at, finally seeing what he meant and what started all of this.

Le Paon.

“She’s back already?” She finally got through her teeth, coming back to reality and letting the situation settle in.

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you.”

“Right, sorry I’m-” She rubbed her forehead roughly, then opted for slapping her cheeks. “I’m here. Just go, I’ll take care of it.”

Nino smiled before turning away. “Good luck.”

She rolled her eyes, but smiled back.

Most people had already left the park, and the ones who were still there were way too busy saving themselves to take notice of what others were doing. Marinette used this opportunity to hide behind the nearest tree. Tikki gave her a quick pep talk and not too much later, Ladybug was swinging in the air, heading for the source of the trouble. Le Paon had her back to her, not seeing Ladybug was on her way.

“Oh good, you’re here too,” Chat Noir said as he twirled his baton in the air, using it as a propeller to land him next to her on the rooftop she was scouting. “One question: since when was bombing her thing?”

“I don’t need your help,” Ladybug retorted. She was about to jump away, but he held her back by her elbow.

“I know you don’t _need_ my help. It is I who _wants_ to help you. So you better let me, so we can make a strategy instead of being in each other’s way.”

Ladybug made a frustrated noise, dragging her hands down her face. “I hate it when you are right. Okay, yes, she has bombs now. I don’t know why either. Let’s make our presence known together, hoping she will go away just like the other time. If not, then you attack her directly and I will wait for a moment to strike her in the back. We’ll switch from time to time. Sound good?”

“I love it when you talk battle,” he purred. “All right, that’s good. Let’s go.”

They jumped down the roof together, moving in sync to Le Paon as she yet again caused an explosion.

“Hey! Cut it out!” Ladybug yelled.

“Yeah. If you want attention you don’t have to act so hot-headed!”

Le Paon turned around with a snarl, throwing a few bombs quickly their way before turning back, seeing them more as a nuisance than her adversaries and blatantly ignoring them.

“That one was lame,” Ladybug huffed after she dodged an incoming bomb. “It wasn’t even about bombs.”

“But they create fires, right?” He grinned back after jumping in the air and spreading his legs, the bomb headed his way missing him by an inch.

“You’re the lamest of lame.” She used her yoyo to twirl herself in the air, clinging it to a streetlight and landing on her feet near it.

Chat Noir landed next to her in a crouch. “That was the second time you used lame, M’Lady. You’re getting less creative.”

In a split second he was in her arms, his nose pressed against hers as she clutched him by his collar and had him pulled up to her height. “I told you to stop calling me that. I’m not your Lady. I’ll never be your Lady. And I don’t have time for your ridiculousness. Either stay focused and help me or get the hell out of here.” She released him roughly and was on the move again. Chat Noir dusted off his suit with one hand, grabbing his baton with the other. Maybe he should just leave. She obviously wasn’t willing to work together with him, but he couldn’t just run away and do nothing!

_Could he?_

He watched her move, dodging most attacks and bombs that were thrown her way and trying to distract Le Paon by making her fight her. All her blows and defensive moves were calculated yet graceful. It didn’t look like she was in need of help.

After a resigned sigh, he put his baton back on the back of his suit and scanned around for a place to de-transform. Perhaps it was better this way. If he couldn’t help her with fighting, at least he could help her by watching and taking notes of what Le Paon could and couldn’t do.

He spotted an open door from a store, abandoned by the owners for the time being because of the chaos.

Perfect.

Just as he was about to enter it, a yelp was heard and Ladybug jumped out of a cloud of smoke, her face covered in dirt and her leg limping once she stood on both feet. She seemed all right, but definitely not 100%.

_No, he couldn’t._

Even as she glared at him when he came into her view, he hoisted her into his arms and carried her to the same store he had his eyes on before, closing the door behind them upon entering, ignoring her curses and cries. Lucky for them, the windows were covered in metal – probably caused by a security feature – which meant that no one could see them or know they were in here lest they had seen them coming in, which no once could since there was basically no one left in the area and everyone’s sight was blocked by smoke.

He put her down and she winced, crying out and cursing once more, and only now he realized that she wasn’t aiming her words at him for carrying her away from the scene, but because of the pain.

“Where does it hurt?” He bluntly asked, already knowing she would lie to him if he asked her if she was okay first.

She didn’t respond, folding in on herself and leaning against the wall, shaking. His ears caught a dripping sound and he looked at her, seeing a streak of red running down her leg and pooling around her feet.

“You’re bleeding,” he stated, moving in closer, but she only turned away from him and whimpered.

“It’s all right. I’m all right.”

“No, you’re not! Stop being stubborn and let me help you!”

It took her a silent second to nod, rotating back to him and opening her arms to show him her body completely.

There was huge tore in her suit on her chest, just above her left breast, which meant that the attack that hit her was aimed at her heart. She was lucky it hadn’t punctured through her flesh. Chat Noir softly traced it and Ladybug bit her lip and closed her eyes, not wanting to cry out in pain. A silent tear escaped one of her eyes and he sighed. The color of the blood was a lot darker than her suit and he regretted not seeing it instantly after she escaped the smoke cloud.

“It looks bad, but I think I can help you. Just stay still.” She didn’t argue with that, probably in too much pain to dismiss him and his efforts.

He held her hand with his left and called upon ‘Cataclysm’ with his right, gently aiming it at her chest. Before he could press his hand there though, she reached for his wrist.

“What are you doing?” She whispered.

“A trick that I learned from my Kwami. It won’t hurt you, I promise. I just need you to keep holding my hand and trust me. Please?”

She eyed him warily, but closed her eyes nonetheless and relaxed her stance, which he took as invitation to continue. It also made his heart flutter at the fact this meant she trusted him, if only slightly. It was a step at least. He pressed his hand on the wound and she hissed, opening her eyes and watching what he was doing. His hand started to glow and so did the wound. Just like he promised it didn’t hurt at all, only his touch was a dull ache.

Chat Noir stared at her, seeing her gaze aimed at him and a pink blush dusting her cheeks. It was probably the adrenaline coursing through her.

“Why are you doing this?” She asked, breaking the tense silence.

“I’ve sworn to myself that I would always protect you,” he simply said. “That hasn’t changed.” The glow started to become warmer for her, and she didn’t know if his whatever-he-was-doing, was working or if his touch was burning her skin in ways it shouldn’t. Her heartbeat did speed up though and that didn’t go unbeknownst to him. He subtly smirked and gave her a wink once his eyes reached hers again.

She didn’t know why she was feeling this way. Yes, her thoughts and feelings for him had always been confusing to her, but they were _buried_ in the past, with the old him and the old her. They were different people now. She was a married woman for God’s sake. He shouldn’t make her heartrate rise, he shouldn’t make her blush, he shouldn’t make her this angry while still getting her shiver in anticipation when he came near her, he shouldn’t-

The glow faded away, and with that, so did the slight pain that was still there. Her suit wasn’t fixed, but there was no sign of her injury anymore.

“How did you do that?” She questioned in amazement, her eyes fixated on her now clean skin shown through the tore in her suit.

“We have special abilities,” he answered. “Except for Lucky Charm and Cataclysm, we also have our opposite within us that we can call upon with the right connection. That’s why you needed to hold my hand, otherwise our connection would be too weak to use it. My Kwami told me this not too long ago, but I didn’t tell you or use it since… so yeah, just in case of emergency. You can do it too, but then destroy something. You’d need your Kwami to explain it for you.”

She was about to reply until his Miraculous beeped loudly and multiple times.

“Shit,” he swore. “It works like Cataclysm, but only drains me way more. I gotta run but I can help you soon. Okay?”

The sincerity in his eyes made her stutter. “Y-yeah, sure.”

They had wasted enough time on this. Her eyes screamed battle mode, her fists clenched in determination. She opened and stepped through the door and readied herself for what she was about to see, only for her to halt her step and hold onto the door in confusion.

Nothing.

The streets were still empty, but there was no damage, no fires, no broken roads- nothing! As if the fight hadn’t happened at all.

Ladybug noticed a flash of green in the corner of her eyes and realized she couldn’t turn around anymore.

“That power,” she said. “Does it work like my Ladybugs? Does it fix and clean up the city?”

“I don’t know,” he answered behind her. “Could be. Why?”

“Because there is no sign of her or the damage she caused. Nothing at all.”

* * *

 

The group of four found each other again after Marinette de-transformed and left Chat Noir. Alya had footage of the events and wanted to go home quickly to upload it. Nino and Adrien said goodbye with a hug and a fist bump, which made Marinette smile. He hugged Alya too, but it was still a bit awkward. They just needed more time, she guessed.

Today was one of the oddest battles she had ever experienced. And she had fought a ginormous baby! How could all the damage suddenly disappear? Was it an illusion like Rena Rouge’s powers? No, otherwise she wouldn’t have been hurt.

That reminded her that she should ask Tikki about that special ability. Even though she wasn’t keen on having a power like that, it wouldn’t hurt to be able to destroy something without Chat Noir’s assistance. He might have been kind and helpful today, but she couldn’t let her guard down. One good deed didn’t change a person. He was still a killer. A bad person. Not a hero.

But those thoughts were lessening every day. And she wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

* * *

 

Jean-Marc really gave him the pep talk he needed. He almost chickened out, but here he was, following the guard through the small and dark hallway. The lights were flickering annoyingly, and the hairs on his neck rose; his palms were starting to sweat and his breathing started to became erratic.

Okay, maybe he needed more than just a pep talk.

“You have ten minutes,” the guard spoke with a low voice and Adrien nodded, walking through the metal door and hearing it close behind him with a loud slam. This was it. He couldn’t turn back now.

Adrien stepped towards the shadow behind the glass. It moved and came closer. He must have seen him. Chains rattled against each other and then he was in front of him. Old, gray, broken, empty.

“Hello, Gabriel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this cliffhanger was necessary. And since the next update is still unknown, you will all suffer :)


	10. To Start Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I close my eyes to old ends...
> 
> ...and open my heart to new beginnings.

Eerie silence filled the room. Even though Adrien was incredibly nervous not even a minute before, it all drained away upon seeing the man before him behind the glass, hands tied together by chains. His cheekbones were more defined and his skin was gray and wrinkly by old age and lack of proper hydration and sunlight. His hair had lost all of its color, a shining silver now, and his eyes were empty; devoid of all emotion.

“It’s been a while,” Adrien eventually spoke, tired of the silence. Why wasn’t he responding to him? He should be lucky Adrien had considered visiting him!

It kept on being quiet, and Adrien wondered if he should just turn around and leave now. Apparently, this was a waste of time.

“It has.”

Adrien gasped and his eyes widened.

“You’ve grown up so much. Grown up so well.” It was a fatherly compliment, but his eyes didn’t show it.

“Uh… thanks?”

Then the silence enveloped the room again. If it was going to be like this all the time, then ten minutes wouldn’t be enough.

“Tell me about yourself.” It wasn’t demanding. It was an honest, curious question. Adrien thought he even spotted a slight smile.

“I work at your company – my company – with my wife. Nice house. No kids yet.”

“Married? To whom?”

“Marinette,” Adrien answered, and grabbed his phone. He tapped the screen until he opened his gallery and opened the first picture he could find, turning his phone and pressing it against the glass that separated them.

“She looks beautiful.”

“I know,” Adrien responded proudly, retreating his phone and putting it back in his coat pocket. Talking about his lovely wife always lifted his spirits, and Gabriel could read the fondness for her off his son’s face.

“I remember her. Hat designer extraordinaire.”

“That’s her.” He found it easier to talk to him than he anticipated. He didn’t think he would ever get entirely comfortable with him again, but at least they could have a civilized conversation. “How are you? Have they been treating you well?”

Gabriel sighed and it sounded tired, defeated. “I suppose I could have ended up worse.”

“Certainly.”

His father was lucky the death sentence wasn’t legal in France anymore, otherwise all of Paris would have gladly put his head under a guillotine. Imprisonment in a psychiatric hospital might seem soft compared to the punishment a lot of people thought he deserved, but Adrien knew that being sentenced for life long was as harsh as it would get. And even now he understood that it might have even been too strict, with the underlying motives. Gabriel could have saved face by telling the public why he did what he did, but he remained silent during his trial and the entire process. The only person who knew what was really going on and why his actions were justified, was Adrien.

“We could waste time and not say anything, but I want to know why you’re here… _Chat Noir_.”

Adrien closed his eyes with a deep sigh. He knew that it would come to this, but felt less prepared than he actually thought he was.

“I know why you did it.”

“…Pardon?”

“Why you’re here. I don’t agree with what you did, and you deserve the punishment, but I know and understand why you did it. For her.”

Gabriel nodded. “Adrien, I-”

“Monsieur Agreste, one more minute left,” spoke a voice through the door.

“I need your help,” Adrien started, “Ladybug and I are no longer partners, but the Peacock Miraculous is being used for evil now. I can’t let that happen again.”

“No… it can’t be,” Gabriel whispered to himself, only talking louder when he addressed Adrien again, “I know that I made a mistake. Sadly, I realized that too late. I still don’t regret it though.”

“You shouldn’t,” Adrien agreed. After all, he did what he thought was right.

“I only want to tell you that, if you see her again, _don’t_ trust her. Or else it will end badly.

“What do you-?”

“Times up.” The door creaked as it swung open, a broad man gesturing for Adrien to move. “Strict policy, monsieur Agreste. No exceptions.”

Adrien eyed Gabriel one more time, before defeat clouded his mind. He needed one minute more to understand what his father meant, but they had run out of time. “Goodbye.” He didn’t look back as he passed the guard.

What did he mean by _her?_

* * *

 

“…The peacock is indeed most curious. Yet again a Miraculous is being used foully. She seems like a strong adversary, and most definitely cannot be underestimated. We have to make sure that Duusu is returned to me as soon as possible.”

“But how?” Marinette asked the old Master. While Adrien was gone, she decided she should go visit Fu and ask for advice considering their new enemy. She couldn’t just leave without Adrien inquiring where she was going. She had mastered lying about her alter ego, but except for that, fibbing wasn’t her forte. He would know if she lied to him. “She has only come out of hiding a few times now, and we don’t know anything about her. It took us years to figure out Hawk Moth was Gabriel Agreste. We are in the same situation now. How are we supposed to find and defeat her?”

“Do not forget that, just like you said, she comes out of hiding. Hawk Moth did not until that fateful day. Her willingness to fight you could be her weakness, especially since the Peacock Miraculous wasn’t made for combat.” Master Fu carefully put down his cup of tea, and poured another for Marinette, seeing it was empty.

Marinette cocked her head to the side. “What do you mean, Master?”

Fu smiled. “Every Miraculous has its own special meaning and power. The Ladybug stands for creation, the Black Cat for destruction. You are complimentary. As you know, there are many more Miraculous’, but the main seven are the most powerful. The Fox has the power of illusion, the Turtle of protection and the Bee Miraculous to immobilize. The Peacock and the Butterfly Miraculous are very similar, both granting powers to others. While the Butterfly creates a champion to fight for themselves, the Peacock creates an ally to fight for you when you are at your weakest. It is not supposed to be used for close combat, but to be on the side lines and help when needed. Using it directly on an opponent wears the holder and the Kwami out. That is probably why whenever she appeared she left just as quickly.”

“But won’t that make her weaker eventually? If we just hold her off until she can’t fight anymore, then we can take it from her! It might take a few months until she’s worn out completely, but at least we know that she can be defeated,” Marinette beamed, clasping her hands together in glee. “This is the first good news I’ve heard in ages!”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Marinette,” Fu placated. “Who knows what kind of destruction she can cause in that time? Besides, Duusu can’t hold out that long. If Le Paon is drained, it means Duusu is drained as well. Who knows what kind of disasters than can create? I am not sure if the Peacock will ever be the same by then. Duusu might stay dormant forever, or worse, disappear. It is your priority to not let that happen. If we lose a Miraculous, the balance of the universe will shift. The outcome will never be positive.”

Marinette’s wide smile faltered. Damn. Just when she thought they’d found the solution. “I see. I’m sorry for jumping to conclusions. I just want this to be over with. She’s crazy and unpredictable. How am I supposed to beat her on my own?”

“But that is where you’re wrong, my dear. You are not alone.”

She giggled. “I’m sorry, Master, but you’re in no shape to fight.”

Fu sighed, his tea rippling by his breath. “While I wish I could do more, I know I would only be a hindrance. I wasn’t talking about myself though.”

Marinette’s brows furrowed. “I haven’t asked for help in a long time. I doubt Rena Rouge, Queen Bee and Carapace are in any shape to fight. They were young teenagers back then, now they’re adults. The only reason I’m still able to even make a cartwheel, is because I’m still Ladybug. They will snap their backs the moment they jump into action.”

He laughed at the image. “That would indeed not make for a nice image. However, I didn’t mean them either.”

She bit her lip in thought before sighing in defeat. “Oh… you mean Chat Noir. I know, Master, but I can’t-”

“He came by. He misses you and wants to talk to you in peace. I think that would be wise, considering the current circumstances. In order to defeat Le Paon, you two _need_ to work together.”

“Of course I understand that!” Marinette cried out. “I just… I can’t just go on and forgive him. No matter what he says.”

Fu shoved her tea cup closer to her to make her calm down. She took it gratefully. “And you shouldn’t. You’re just human, Marinette. A person with feelings that he hurt. It would be reasonable that things won’t be back to normal immediately. But he cares about you deeply and I know you do to, you can’t convince me otherwise. I’m an all-knowing old man, after all.” He grinned at the last part. “There is more to this story than meets the eye and you’re hungry for answers. If you want them, I’d advise you to ask him instead of punching it out of him. As much as I want to give you all the answers, you need to do this on your own. Your partnership will never revive otherwise.”

Marinette nodded in silence, letting the words sink in. She knew where he was coming from and she knew that she couldn’t let her own feelings get in the way of the fate of the city. But just being near him… already made her go crazy! In more ways than one and that was the most frustrating part.

“You know him. His identity,” she suddenly spoke.

“I do. I picked him, remember?”

“But you can’t tell me who he is.”

He gave her a soft smile. “Like I said, if you want the answers, go get them yourself. It is not my place to relay that information to you. I’m convinced he would tell you if you just asked, but not now. You two need to rekindle your bond first.”

Marinette stood up from her place on the floor next to him. “I will try and see him as soon as possible. Hopefully we can have a civil conversation.” She called for Tikki who flew in her purse on her way to the door. When her hand was on the door handle, she hesitated. “Master, one more question,” she spoke as she turned back to him. He nodded in acknowledgement. “Do you also know who Le Paon is?”

Fu sighed deeply, frustration clear in his features. “Sadly, since it has been so long, it could be anyone. I could say I have my suspicions, but it wouldn’t make any sense. It’s better if we let that subject rest for now. Go home to your family, Marinette. Rest.”

“Thank you, Master,” she smiled. “Until next time.”

She closed the door with a soft thud behind her as she entered the street. Master Fu was right. She did need a breather. Maybe a night snuggling on the couch would be good to her. Adrien would probably be bit upset after his visit to l’ _Hôpital de la Pitié-Salpêtrière_. He might need the snuggles as well.

* * *

 

She noticed Adrien wasn’t home yet when she parked in the garage, but she was actually glad he wasn’t. It was nice to have a little time for herself. Firstly, she called Jean-Marc after Adrien’s appointment, asking if there was a place for them at couple’s counseling. She was happy to hear from Jean-Marc that Adrien had already mentioned it and that he would email them sometime this week. Apparently, scaring Adrien a little bit the past weeks was good, since it seemed like things were finally going to change. After that, she spent some time sharing cookies with Tikki while scrolling through her Instagram, looking at pictures posted by her favorite designers. She never used it to copy, but it was always nice to have some inspiration if she ended up sketching later on tonight.

When Tikki mentioned she was tired and would retreat to her personal drawer, Marinette decided she wanted to relax with a bubble bath and a glass of wine. She undressed herself while the water was running and the moment she was sinking down in the warm water, the front door clicked open.

“Marinette, are you home?” Echoed through the house.

“Bathroom,” she responded and soon after, Adrien was standing in the doorframe.

“Well, would you look at that? Getting naked without me, my love?” He smirked.

“Just wanted to relax,” she said, taking a sip from her drink before putting the wine glass down again. Adrien stepped toward her and leaned on the edge of the tub.

“Mind if I join? I think I need some relaxation myself.” He eyed her body through the gaps the bubbles allowed him.

She lifted her leg out of the water and toed his chest. He took hold of it and tickled her foot, making her giggle. “I can’t say no to that.”

Adrien nodded and started to strip. It was always a sight to behold, no matter how upset she was with him. He might not model anymore, but the term would always be applicable.

Adrien dropped his clothes on the floor and Marinette tutted at the crinkles in the blouse that would surely appear later on, that _she_ would have to iron. He sighed as his body was covered by the water and the smells invaded his nostrils. He leaned his back against the opposite side of her and she turned around so she was with her back to him and seated herself in his lap. He rested one arm on her stomach, the other going in the water and dropping droplets on her shoulder every few seconds to keep the area warm. His face was pressed in her hair and he breathed her in.

 _This was nice_ , he thought. _Finally a peaceful moment._

_But you have no time for peaceful moments. You need to focus on catching that god-awful bird, not spend that essential time relaxing with your wife. Then again, you were never good at prioritizing, were you?_

Adrien growled softly and tightened his hold on her.

She started to rub his arms at his sudden change in demeanor. “How was it?”

“Intense,” he answered almost immediately, “but also a relief.”

“That’s good.”

“I want to hate him, you know?” He took a short pause, the words coming out unexpectedly, but he continued nonetheless. “When I came there, I wanted to see how miserable he was. But he looked okay, albeit a bit uncared for, but he seemed fine. And for some reason, that made me feel better.”

“He’s still your father who you loved and who loved you. No matter what happened, you can’t ignore those feelings,” Marinette said, turning around in his lap to face him and put her arms over his shoulders. He obliged and put both of his hands on her waist instantly. “It’s all a healing process, Adrien. You’re doing amazing.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t feel this odd though. It’s been so long.”

“Some people take longer to cope with things than others and there’s nothing wrong with that. You’re doing it at your own pace and that’s okay.”

Adrien nodded and leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against hers. She smiled and brushed their noses together. He was the one to close the distance entirely at last and connect their lips. It was gentle and soft, which it hadn’t been for quite some time. Even though their problems couldn’t be forgotten with a snap of a finger, it was nice to pretend everything was all right for this moment.

“I want you to come next time,” Adrien spoke as they parted for breath.

Marinette looked at him quizzically.

“I told him I was married and he recognized you. I don’t know when I’ll visit him next time, but I think he would love to see you. And I would appreciate it.”

She lazily followed droplets of water on his shoulders with her fingers. “If it will help you, then of course.”

Adrien showed a smile full of gladness and kissed her, trailing his lips down to her neck and assaulting her skin there with much vigor. She shivered, but let him do his thing by petting through his hair.

She didn’t mind supporting him by going to Gabriel with him, but she was wondering how she would respond by seeing him for the first time after all these years.

Could she handle it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, oh man, oh man. It has been a while, hasn't it? I wouldn't be surpised if people actually thought this story was never going to be finished, but I have too much pride to let it sit.
> 
> So yeah! If you haven't noticed: I scrolled through every chapter and fixed errors and typos (though if you still see some, please let me know in the comments), I changed the titels and added a matching quote to every chapter, just to make the story a bit more of a whole and prettier! I wanted to change it for some time now, but due to personal matters, I didn't. That being said, I will be honest here, even if I shouldn't on the internet, but this is pretty much an outlet to me and I want to keep you guys up to date with how I'm feeling, so you can calculate when the next chapter will come. 
> 
> Anyways, I actually haven't been happy these past days/weeks/months/ohmygodhasitbeenthislong, despite my cheery attitude now. I did contact a psychologist though and will be meeting them at the end of November (damn you, slow government). I was actually quite pre-occupied, but since I have one free evening now, I'm throwing in two chapters (though the next chapter isn't finished yet and it might come later this week). Since the start of this story, I was so excited to start writing chapter 10 and it is finally coming after this one! It's so dark at the beginning (Warning! Gore!), but my sadistic mind loves it. Also, the rating might bump to E after chapter 10, which has nothing to do with the gore..... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whoops ... You might want to check out the (also!) updated tags ;)


End file.
